The Lion King War of Ideals Part 2 Clash Of Faiths
by Hatari05
Summary: The Pride Lands have fallen under the sway of Kurongus church, Umoja seeks to find his own faith while Uhuru tries to hold on to her ideals as this happens Kiara, Kovu and Nala clash against the church to preserve there way of life and their own beliefs while Simba struggles against both his nightmares of the Demon and the coming apocalypse, an apocalypse he's not sure even exists.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey everyone sorry it's been so long but I'm finally back and ready to begin posting the next installment in the War Of Ideals trilogy. As I usually state the following story is a sequel to Trials Of Chaos so it is highly recommended that you read that story before starting this one or you will not understand the character and story events going on. Another note War Of Ideals was written as one story so while many of your questions from Trials of Chaos will be answered much will still remain a mystery. Clash Of Faiths is by far the most spiritual story in the saga and heavily focuses on religion and faith both the bad and the good much like Trials of Chaos focused on Anarchy. I assure any christians reading this that this story is in no way meant to insult your faith and all moments that seem to appear like it does are merely part of the whole while there will be a negative and especially violent side just like with Anarchy there will be a more positive image beneath it. This story was a lot harder to write than Trials Of Chaos so I hope you enjoy it._

: Prologue:

Seeds of conflict

Order had simply seized to be everything that even remotely resembled civilization had completely crumbled. There were rioters in the streets mobs tearing into everything in their paths the leaders of the kingdom had all but gone into hiding abandoning the people, that's why they were here.

Two lions one of white fur the other with gold Usawa and Machafuko made their way through the kingdom watching as the citizens tore each other to shreds the situation had escalated completely out of control but how did you bring a group under control who didn't want it, it was something Usawa wondered while Machafuko would never even consider the idea.

"So what exactly do we do about this they certainly won't listen" Usawa said.

"The council is mistaken we can't use force for this situation" Machafuko replied

"Then what do we use?" Usawa asked,

Machafuko pondered the question for a bit, "perhaps we let them continue for now save those in danger along the way" Machafuko answered.

"That's not solving the problem we need to take action" Usawa stated.

"I don't know their society collapsed trying to take action we need to be very careful here" Machafuko stated.

"Very well, we will watch and protect for now but this can't be a permanent solution" Usawa responded.

"I'm aware of that but we can't rush into this that will likely make things worse we'll provide a proper solution when one becomes available" Machafuko told him.

Usawa still didn't like the idea of leaving things for now but Machafuko was right they didn't have a plan and the council that sent them certainly didn't either for now they just needed to protect innocents they'd bring order when there was a feasible way to do so.

Usawa and Machafuko moved through the kingdom watching as animals fought over food, shelter and water there was plenty for all but apparently they weren't concerned with that and attacked one another. This was when the lions intervened whenever one attacked the other they would throw them off each other, if a conflict looked like it was about to escalate they would jump in and separate the combatants.

They would stop as many senseless tragedies as they could and they would protect whomever they could, naturally after all this was the sole purpose of the lions to act as guardians of all other living beings. Machafuko began dispensing food to hungry crowds while Usawa protected the children safely guiding them to the waterhole to satisfy their thirst. Their presence seemed to be working the violence was dying down but it was hardly order, of course that was always where the two of them differed, they both had very different ideals on what order and peace were.

Usawa and Machafuko watched as the animals ate their food, it was a start.

"Things seemed to be going well" Machafuko said.

"For now but I'm still worried what these people will do when we leave" Usawa stated.

"Why would we leave they need us" Machafuko replied.

"We have orders Machafuko and we don't question them" Usawa told him.

"I know but they would abandon these people and then send us to clean up the mess if we are to fulfill our duty shouldn't we finish our job isn't that what a guardian does" Machafuko asked him.

Usawa couldn't deny it he was right again, they were sent here to bring this land under control to salvage it for the council of course their reason for being here was simply to save lives, and as much as Usawa honored his role as a soldier he was first and foremost a protector.

"You're right we came here to help these people we protect them" Usawa stated.

Machafuko smiled pleased that both agreed on their role, "the council may not like it but what can they do these people are the ones who matter their happiness, their freedom, their lives" Machafuko stated.

"Perhaps but we all need each other to properly function" Usawa replied.

Machafuko wasn't so sure of that in what way did these people need the council, oh the council needed them make no mistake but these people did not need them they never needed them. Machafuko turned to Usawa who continued watching the kingdom eat and thrive this was their goal above all else and he hoped Usawa would always remember that, he valued him.

"we did well" Usawa told him.

"yes I am honored to work alongside you" Machafuko told him.

"as am I brother" Usawa replied.

They stood side by side and watched what would certainly be the future, the future of all these animals and the kingdom as a whole Usawa turned his attention to a giant rock in the distance it was majestic with a massive ledge at the edge that overlooked the entire kingdom, it was a sight of pride a sight of strength, it would make a great home and a perfect place for defense the perfect place for the strong and noble to protect the innocent. Machafuko saw a different vision when he gazed at it, a powerful sight a symbol of unity and a place for the people to stand side by side in pride, the perfect place to represent the pride of the people. They both wanted the same thing to protect the innocent but they're ways to do so were different and that would inevitably lead to conflict they were both good people, they were both noble heroes but they could not work together for long and only one of their dreams could prevail. Usawa and Machafuko turned to each other their expression serious deep down they knew.


	2. Chapter 2

: Chapter 1:

A different Pride Land

Simba's eyes shot awake it had happened again he had been having dreams like this ever since Hatari sent them to him, there were two different dreams he experienced one was what he could only guess was the past that rock the two lions saw was certainly Pride Rock but it clearly hadn't been named yet, was Simba being shown the origin of the lions if so why? The other dream was what he could only guess was the future and it wasn't pretty he kept seeing it in his mind that horrific monstrous demon glaring at him burning all in it's path, was it real if it was what was this thing? And how would they stop it, could it be stopped? These were some of the endless questions he had.

So much had changed four years ago he met a lion named Kurongu who was different from any other lion Simba knew not driven by the past or even responsibility he was driven by faith, faith in a higher entity that presumably not only watched over all of us but already knew how everything was going to turn out for literally everyone. It was in truth a near incomprehensible idea but it was inspiring. That same year the pride lands were attacked by the society of Machafuko an order dedicated to toppling the reign of the lions and plunging the world into chaos, they partially succeeded the pride lands were a wreck and even after four years Simba and Nala hadn't managed to fully rebuild them, Kovu was trying to manage it as well but without Kiara, Simba thought about the last time she was in the pride lands the anger she felt he had only seen her a few times since.

Simba walked to the edge of Pride Rock overlooking the kingdom he saw numerous animals all around they had accepted their reign but something had changed many animals were praying this was nothing new, after defeating the society Kurongu and his pride helped Simba rebuilt during that time Kurongu's beliefs began to spread throughout the kingdom they were pretty prominent now. It didn't matter things were finally starting to return not to normal but at least peaceful.

"I get tired of hearing that name, Mungu" Nala said annoyed.

"They believe it now, and without it I'm not sure we would've gotten here" Simba told her.

Nala was aware but she still didn't like it this wasn't the life she believed in well used to before the society crushed it to pieces.

"You're right your highness" Nala said.

Simba almost cringed, "Nala you don't have to refer to me like that" Simba told her.

"I am but another lioness in your pride mate or not" Nala replied.

"No Nala you're my queen and everyone's" Simba tried to reason.

Nala ignored his statement gently nuzzled him and turned away she didn't need to reply he already knew her response she was no queen.

Kovu was returning from a hunt alongside Vitani acting as the second leader Kiara filled that role originally but ever since she left it fell to Kovu one of the many things he had to do, they approached Pride Rock with their most recent kill.

"Nice job Kovu" Vitani told him.

"Thanks let's move on" Kovu replied.

"Actually your going to have get this back on your own there's somewhere else I need to be" Vitani told him.

Kovu knew what she was talking about and wasn't certain it was a good idea.

"Does she even know who you are yet?" Kovu asked her.

"No and she can't" Vitani told him before heading off.

Kovu made his way to Pride Rock when he caught sight of an animal sulking against a tree he didn't look he ate for some time, "food for a poor stranger" he asked, Kovu looked at him with pity before breaking off a piece of meat and throwing it to him it's what Kiara would've done well before she was consumed by anger it was an agonizing thing for Kovu to even think about.

Vitani arrived at a massive cave it was decorated with painted symbols Kurongu's cave or as he called it his church, Vitani made her way past the animals praying in silence and entered a smaller cave to the left, lying on the ground was Vitani's closest friend Shauku and right besides her was her daughter Uhuru.

"Please tell me you're getting me out of here" Uhuru said.

"Sorry" Vitani answered.

Uhuru merely slouched in disappointment.

"How nice of you to arrive Hasara" Shauku said calling Vitani by her false name.

"Of course how have you been" Vitani asked.

"Alright" Shauku answered, Vitani could tell she was lying.

"Uhuru I forgot something back at Pride Rock a small piece of meat from our kill could you go retrieve it" Vitani asked.

"Leave this prison I'll bring an extra" Uhuru replied running out of the cave.

Vitani turned her attention back to Shauku, "she's right you know you're keeping her locked up like a prisoner" she told her.

"Don't tell me how to raise my daughter Hasara!" Shauku snapped.

"How could you still be unable to come to terms with it" Vitani asked.

"You find out you're directly related to a murder then tell me to accept it" Shauku told her.

Vitani knew that feeling well she herself was a murder.

"I understand but you can't be blamed for Kecila's actions" Vitani told her.

Shauku's expression softened, "I don't know, it's just I've had Sarafina try to find anything on why my parents did what they did and she can't find an answer, for years I've tried to figure out why they didn't want me and I just can't" Shauku explained.

Vitani understood what she meant, "that's why you keep Uhuru locked up here" Vitani asked.

"My parents abandoned me I won't abandon Uhuru" Shauku stated.

"You know keeping her locked up is only going to push her away" Vitani replied.

"I can't let her out of my sight if anyone finds out or knows of our heritage they'll kill her" Shauku said in fear.

"It's a difficult position but you're going to have to find a balance" Vitani told her.

Shauku knew she was right but didn't know how to go about that the risk was just too great it was the whole reason she joined Kurongu's church in the first place to insure her daughters protection.

"I joined this church to protect her" Shauku concluded, Vitani wasn't going to argue.

"That's your choice, have you heard from Yatima" Vitani asked.

"Not for a few months he seems to be avoiding me I don't know why but then again we're not actually family" Shauku stated.

Vitani didn't feel that way at all Nuka was her brother they may of not been related by blood but Nuka was her brother.

"I hope neither of you believe that" Vitani stated

Shauku turned to Vitani and smiled, "thank you Hasara you're the only one I can truly trust" Shauku said softly.

Vitani merely nodded feeling sick to her stomach she could trust her alright, except for the part where she doesn't even know her real name or the part where she asked her mother to wipe out her people oh yeah she could trust her.

"I have to go now" Vitani said softly and kindly.

"Of course I will see you again my friend" Shauku told her.

Vitani departed reentering the church she heard many animals silently praying to Mungu was it, yes.

"I ask you to help guide me to help me find someone I can love and who will love me" a teenage tiger said.

Vitani felt anger he was praying to the wrong person Vitani knew someone who would actually guide him to love.

"You know the very thing you ask is what Kopa believes more than anything" Vitani told him feeling angered that anyone could forget that.

The tiger looked up at her, "I'm sorry I am not familiar with who you speak" he told her kindly.

"The cub who fell in love" Vitani said.

"I have heard of that legend" he said.

Vitani felt her anger grow, "that was no legend I was the one he fell in love with" Vitani seethed.

The tiger looked at her with regret, "apologies I know very little of the pride lands" he said.

"It's alright" Vitani said before leaving him she heard other prayers and for but a moment stopped and looked up at the symbols there was one thing she would pray for but it was an impossibility, she turned away and left, this blind faith was just too much for her what did it really accomplish it gave hope but what good was false hope, after all none of their prayers would be answered none of their faith would be rewarded, right?

Kiara watched the pride lands from afar she had heard the change that was slowly sweeping over it and she didn't like it Kurongu had managed to stabilize the kingdom and restore order not that Kiara felt those ungrateful treacherous worms deserved order the only reason Kiara even bothered saving them was to keep her home alive. The kind princess was gone she was a fool naïve and that naiveness nearly got her family killed one mistake one mistake they had nothing to do with and the whole kingdom turned around and stabbed them in the back and her father allowed them to come crawling back he may forgive them but she wouldn't. Now the inhabitants had gotten even more ungrateful if such a thing was possible they had all embraced Kurongu's faith and in doing so had disregarded everything the previous kings and queens had done for them. Kiara watched and listened hearing the sounds of begging selfishly.

Kiara growled, "You have everything yet you ask for more" Kiara seethed.

She looked to the sky and for a moment could sense her grandparents and her brother the very ones the kingdom were casting aside.

"Thing's have changed so what would we do now" Kiara asked her deceased family.

"I know you would forgive Kopa but I'm neither you nor you Mufasa, I want to forgive but I can't trust a kingdom that could turn on me at any moment" Kiara said regretfully.

She really meant it she wanted to believe her ideal was possible but such peace could not exist when the world was filled with nothing but selfish worms that would stab anyone in the back the moment it benefited them.


	3. Chapter 3

: Chapter 2:

Not everything changes

Umoja moved through the pride lands alone he was still trying to adjust to the changes he had grown quite a bit in the last few years now in his mid teens he was much larger than he used to be his gold fur shown proudly while showing signs of what would soon be a black mane, his body had changed but his mind still remained mostly the same. Umoja was curious about this new pride and had spent the years trying to understand Kurongu's ideal, it was a bit more difficult since Uhuru didn't like discussing it so this journey fell to him. Umoja was sitting outside Kurongu's church he could hear the voices inside but didn't enter it was a bit crowded and Umoja preferred his space, he listened to the animals inside.

"May he deliver us from anger, may he deliver us from greed" they said.

Umoja had heard these seven crimes that were said to be the source of evil.

"He is our lord" he heard Kurongu say.

Umoja was intrigued by the ideal much different from the last one he learned but it wasn't enough to listen sometimes you needed to speak with someone, and Umoja knew someone open minded enough to listen.

Umoja arrived at the anarchy pride where he saw Kilbali sitting down.

"Umoja I welcome you" Kilbali said in a friendly tone.

"Hey Kilbali" Umoja replied.

"So what brings you here" Kilbali asked.

"Well you're great at listening and I have some questions I think you might be able to answer" Umoja told him.

"listening is not really a talent well at least it shouldn't be" Kilbali said with a chuckle.

"What's on your mind" he asked.

"I've been studying Kurongu's faith and it's confusing" Umoja said.

"All ideals are confusing Umoja it took me years to understand the Pride Lands back when I was young" Kilbali said.

"You lived in the pride lands" Umoja asked.

"Yes I was due to be married but our believes in life were different" Kilbali told him.

"You didn't love each other" Umoja replied.

"Well I don't know about her but I did to the point that I was almost willing to give up my ideals but in the end it wasn't meant to be, but that's not what we're discussing come back for story time later" Kilbali said chuckling again.

Umoja chuckled at Kilbali's joke "I will" Umoja said.

"This faith they have it's all in one being they completely place themselves in it's paws" Umoja explained.

"Yes where does your question come in" Kilbali asked.

"How did they come to believe this what compelled them to leave their fate solely in the hands of another and one they've never seen?" Umoja asked.

"Why not a child places themselves in their parents paws and that is all they are doing" Kilbali told him.

"I suppose I just wonder they believe in free will yet everything is predetermined" Umoja said in confusion.

"I don't have the answers you seek Umoja perhaps you should ask Kurongu" Kilbali told him.

"Are you opposed to it?" Umoja asked.

"No I would never try to incorporate it but only because much like you I don't understand it" Kilbali stated.

Umoja knew where Kilbali was coming from there was nothing wrong with it, so far at least it didn't seem harmful.

Umoja was deep in thought when Uhuru snuck up on him grabbing his paw and flipping him on his back.

"Still can't detect me, really Umoja use your senses" she told him.

"I was thinking about something else" Umoja told her.

"and what would that be?" Uhuru asked looking at him curiously.

She had grown as well becoming much taller her form was slender but well toned and defined, like Umoja she too hadn't changed very much mentally.

"Nothing" Umoja answered.

Uhuru wasn't convinced, "trying to figure out another way of life" she said.

"Yeah and it got to admit it's intriguing" Umoja said.

Uhuru didn't feel the same way, "maybe but you don't hear it everyday ever since my mom joined" Uhuru said.

"Your mom actually joined I knew she lived there" Umoja began to say.

"She officially joined a few months ago" Uhuru told him.

"Are you one" Umoja asked.

"no way" Uhuru stated.

"is that her view of it or yours" Umoja asked.

"the only one that matters" Uhuru answered.

Umoja wasn't surprised Uhuru had always believed in freedom a true anarchist she still maintained those believes but now she was a little more open minded and accepting to other ideals that kind of happens when you see the destructive potential of yours. Umoja looked at Uhuru studying her reaction.

"Are you welcomed there" Umoja asked.

"I really don't care" Uhuru answered.

"that's always where we differ I'm curious about it, how they live that way" Umoja said.

"So you're opened to any belief right" Uhuru said

Umoja nodded yes Uhuru then asked him a question he had never even considered.

"If your opened to all of them do you really believe anything?" she asked him.

The question stopped Umoja dead in his tracks it was a good question, Uhuru then stared Umoja in the face more curious than he had seen her in years she really wondered what his answer to this was.

"what do you believe Umoja?" she asked.

It was a deep question one Umoja struggled to find an answer to before he realized he didn't have one what did he truly believe what did he hold above anything else, he simply didn't know.


	4. Chapter 4

: Chapter 3:

Fear and faith

Simba was sleeping in the den his body shaking and trembling his breathing heavy.

"No" he said in fear.

"Get away" he cried.

"Run, run" he panicked.

Simba was standing in the pride lands there were two massive groups fighting a fire was rising the two sides were brutally slaughtering each other without mercy Simba tried to stop them but he could not reach them he watched as they unleashed their teeth and claws upon each other.

"No stop!" he cried.

He then heard laughter coming from all around, it was next to impossible to describe how it sounded, it started off deep deeper than any voice should ever be inhuman really, booming low almost like a growl only the growl was the persons voice than it changed it became more animalistic becoming slightly more high pitched before going from a deep growl to a near shriek, the horrific laughter was all around him, then it's voice spoke to him.

"You have prepared for my arrival but now you have failed" it said it's voice sending chills up Simba's spine.

He turned his attention to the battle below only for the ground to crack open the animals were all sent plummeting into the hole which was filling with molten lava and fire.

It then emerged from the fire over eight feet tall it's back hunched over talon like legs monstrous hands with claws half a foot long spike protruded from it's back and elbows and massive horns protruded from it's forehead before wrapping around it's entire head and running through it's entire skeleton. The demon pulled itself from the ground staring at the Pride Lands.

"All look to this place and see hope now I take that hope" it said unleashing a massive inferno of fire from it's mouth the fire consumed the entire kingdom.

The pride charged at the demon led by Kovu and Nala.

"No don't you'll die!" Simba called out to them, but they couldn't hear him.

The demon unleashed a wave of fire upon them the entire pride dropped to the ground roaring as the flames consumed them. Kovu swung his claws at the monster slicing right at it's head it had no effect the demon grabbed Kovu by the neck and in single instant erupted him into flames and seconds later ashes.

"No!" Simba cried out.

Nala stabbed it in the chest only for it to stab her Nala's body began to heat up, smoke began to rise from her body as she screamed before being reduced to ashes.

Kiara was running as was Vitani and Umoja the demon merely tilted it's head and the ground ripped open sending Vitani and Umoja falling into the inferno the demon then suddenly appeared in front of Kiara who looked at it in terror it grabbed her by the neck and lifted her off the ground it smiled a horrible and sadistic smile before snapping her neck.

The demon then let out a horrific shriek as the sky itself cracked the whole world was breaking and being consumed by fire Mufasa Kopa and the great kings were dragged from the sky and hurdled into the inferno screaming.

Simba looked around it was all gone the whole world had been consumed by an inferno the demon snapped it's spine out of place and twisted it's neck backwards to gaze at him it then twisted it's body all the way around and then it was standing in front of him. Simba couldn't move couldn't speak couldn't do anything except stare at the creature in horror it grabbed Simba around the neck lifting him off the ground he could hear the screams of everyone it killed coming from the inferno it pulled him in close smiling sadistically he stared into it's monstrous eyes which had blood red pupils while everything surrounding it was black, it laughed in his face before unleashing a fiery inferno Simba screamed in agony and terror as the flames consumed his body.

Simba sprung awake screaming in terror he looked around the den to see everything was still intact that was the most horrific dream yet he rested his head down when he heard a ruckus coming from outside what was going on he exited the den to find Kovu and Hatari arguing oh this wasn't good what was his brother doing here.

When Simba had the visions transferred to him it also sent him visions of Hatari's past which revealed their blood relation Simba would normally be happy to have a brother but considering the clear dislike he showed for him Simba was a little skeptical about him.

"You're not wanted here!" Kovu told them.

"You have no right to deny my presence I'm a lion!" Hatari fired back.

"This is our home!" Kovu said angered.

Hatari growled he had been denied this home his whole life and even still he was being disregarded.

"It's my home now as well" Hatari told him.

"You are a rogue and will earn your place here as I did" Kovu said firmly.

Hatari grinned at his response, "oh yes so to earn my place I must stab my family in the back" he said cruelly.

Kovu roared in rage, "don't you dare mock what I've lost!" he shouted.

Loss the boy didn't know the meaning of the word, "lost oh yes you've lost much what with the glorious kingdom beautiful home loving family, son, mate how do you make it through the day?" Hatari said mockingly.

Kovu was getting ready to tear his throat out, "what do you want?" Kovu demanded.

"Only to be acknowledged as a member of this pride" Hatari told him.

"You kidnapped my mate you were partially responsible for what happened to the pride lands" Kovu seethed.

"Under Kurongu's instructions" Hatari stated.

"After four years I think I've proven my place" he said.

Kovu wasn't sure how to counter him so he finally stood aside, "stay out of my way and when I'm king don't mess up or you're gone" Kovu said in anger.

Hatari watch as Kovu left Pride Rock finally now he could have his little family discussion in private.

"Simba I know you're here" Hatari said.

"Hatari please come up" Simba said politely he was his brother he would treat him as such.

"Quite the home you have beats the outlands" Hatari told him.

"Apologies I've been trying to reach you for years then you just show up" Simba said.

Hatari ignored him, "the visions what did you see" Hatari asked more serious.

"The demon it destroyed Pride Rock the kingdom followed shortly after" Simba told him.

Hatari listened to his statement, "how did it happen" Hatari asked.

"I don't know I'm still wondering if that thing is even real?" Simba stated.

"oh it's real you know that" Hatari said.

"Then why isn't Kurongu telling anyone if the end is coming shouldn't the kingdoms know?" Simba asked.

"How would you react if someone told you the world was going to end" Hatari asked him.

"I panicked I can barely sleep at night it haunts my nightmares" Simba answered

Hatari cut him off, "now put the whole world in your place the demon wouldn't have to do anything" Hatari stated.

Simba understood what Hatari meant the mass panic alone would destroy the prides the only thing they could hope to do is prevent it.

"You're right but what do we do about it" Simba asked.

"Believe have faith and we will survive" Hatari answered.

"How can I have faith in something I've never even seen" Simba asked.

"That's the pride lands problem they judge only by what they can see and feel, the Mungu is more than that" Hatari told him.

"will he save us?" Simba questioned

"If you have faith" Hatari answered.

Simba was uncertain how could he put his faith in something in the hopes that it might save them, it was absurd insane at least the kings could communicate with you.

"I sense you are afraid brother" Hatari said softly.

"But you have no reason to be we have prepared for this our entire life" Hatari told him.

"We can't beat this thing alone can we?" Simba asked

"no" Hatari answered

"then none of us matter we're nothing without this Mungu without him we have no relevance" Simba said quietly

"I had no relevance I lived my life alone I was cast aside living a life where I was wanted by none and then I hear about you" Hatari said his voice showing a hint of anger.

"what does that have to do with anything?" Simba asked

"We are all irrelevant none of us have purpose all we do is serve something higher that is our purpose nothing more" Hatari stated.

"accept this truth brother" Hatari said before leaving he got the information he was sent to get.

Simba pondered his brother's words and couldn't believe them if this was the truth of Kurongu's message than Simba didn't want it in his kingdom.

"You seem troubled Simba" Nala said.

"I'm afraid Nala" Simba told her

"Afraid of what?" Nala asked

"This creature it's an abomination Nala and if my visions are accurate it can kill us all" Simba worried.

"You're worrying about nothing Simba" Nala told him.

Really how could Simba not know this the end of days a monstrous demon burning the world it's ridiculous the fact that Kurongu has Simba buying it.

"It feel real that thing looking me in the face destroying the pride lands slaughtering you and everyone else" Simba said trembling.

"Think about it Simba for as long as anyone can remember has anything like that ever happened?" Nala asked him.

"I know but I just can't ignore it, it doesn't feel like a nightmare" Simba said

"what does it feel like?" Nala questioned

"A warning" Simba said

"A warning that something awful is coming" Simba stated.

Nala still wasn't sold but it was possible the demon was metaphorical for something else.

"something probably is remember the society of Machafuko they nearly destroyed the world, it was a potential apocalypse" Nala told him.

Nala had a point the world possibly ending was a possibility but a demon it was crazy, perhaps it did represent something but that only brought further problems namely that Simba had to find out what it was before it's too late.

"I don't know Nala I saw my father appear in the sky and Scar's ghost speak to me directly" Simba said

"That's different" Nala reasoned

"how?" Simba asked her

Nala tried to come up with an answer but couldn't really there was one reason above all else that Nala didn't want to believe this.

"It's terrifying Simba" Nala whispered

"the thought of some unstoppable creature rising and there's nothing we can do to stop it" Nala said now she was the one shaking.

"I want it to be a lie but I keep seeing it" Simba said in fear.

"I won't believe it because if I do I'll never be able to sleep again, how do you in your mind that thing is coming nothing we do will stop it, it will come it will destroy everything, it will slaughter us like lambs, and it won't stop until there's nothing left and we're all dead, how do you sleep Simba?!" Nala shouted.

"I don't you're right Nala I've seen it countless times that's why I have to trust Kurongu because if that thing comes we're dead" Simba said in fear.

Never in all his life had Simba feared something as much he feared this thing Kurongu had to know how to stop it. Nala and Simba turned to the stars looking up at them.

"Are we helpless" Nala asked

she hated feeling powerless but Simba told her about his nightmares and that was definitely the proper way to feel.

"I don't know Nala" Simba told her.

Nala turned away from Simba she had hoped to persuade him not to worry about his nightmares instead she scared herself right out of her skin, so much for that, she couldn't help him anymore nor could she help anyone else Nala returned to far side of the den.

"If I can't even help Simba sleep anymore what can I do?" Nala asked herself in self loathing.

Simba sat at the edge of Pride Rock still haunted by his own thoughts he looked up at the stars he wondered what Mufasa would do in this situation would he be afraid Simba most certainly was.

"Father I know you asked me to deal with things on my own but I need you this demon terrifies me I don't even know if it's real and it's still destroying me I can't fight this what do I do" Simba asked, there was no response.

"Am I worrying over nothing?" Simba questioned all he got was silence.

"Please father I'm afraid" Simba said he sounded like a little child, his father did not come to him.

Simba felt so alone and against overwhelming odds he was helpless and he needed something to inspire him something to give him hope that he could survive this. Simba needed help he didn't care who.

Simba closed his eyes and gently sat down, "I don't know if you're there but please show me if this is real and give me the strength to overcome it" Simba prayed, he got no answer.

Simba growled in anger he hoped he received his prayer his father and the kings weren't interested in helping maybe this other entity could assuming of course he exists, and if he didn't then maybe the demon didn't or maybe Mungu wasn't real but the demon was which of that was the case then whatever plan Kurongu had wouldn't matter because they would all certainly be dead.

Hatari returned to Kurongu's chamber where he was kneeling to a statue.

"What news do you bring" Kurongu asked.

"Simba's visions of the demon are becoming more apocalyptic and more frequent" Hatari answered.

This was not what Kurongu wanted to hear, "Then the end of days may be closer than we imagined" he said with a hint of concern.

"Are we certain he is with us" Hatari asked.

"He is as afraid as we are he will join us" Kurongu answered.

Hatari scoffed at the mention of the idea, "I understand your anger but Simba had nothing to do with what happened to you" Kurongu stated.

"He was the reason I was abandoned left for dead" Hatari said angered.

Kurongu had heard this before he wasn't in the mood to hear it again,

"Enough what happened in the past is irrelevant" Kurongu commanded.

"Keep gathering followers we must all be united if we are to survive" Kurongu ordered.

"Of course" Hatari replied before leaving.

Kurongu sat alone he bowed to the Mungu statue once more.

"Everything goes as you predicted" Kurongu said.

a deep low mighty and booming voice answered him, "Of course I tell no lies my child" The Mungu said.

"Of course not father it's coming soon" Kurongu said visibly scared.

"Do not fear Kurongu for you are protected by me as are all things just have faith child and you will survive, you all will survive" The Mungu stated.

Kurongu would not argue the Mungu had guided him this far ever since the day he called to him many years ago, and he would serve him forever until he was given his reward his place in paradise alongside his beloved mate his Hasara.

 _Well I think I've had enough chapters to mention a few things the first thing is of course the question of this Demon is it real, is this Apocalypse truly happening or is it a warning to something else if so what? Simba's nightmare was meant to show the end of the world in a different light that is often overlooked in hollywood, terrifying, the Demon is not supposed to be this awesome villain instead the Demon is a walking nightmare a creature of pure terror. I mean think about it this thing is coming it's invincible and when it arrives nothing will stop it, it will destroy everything and slaughter everyone and there's nothing you or anyone else can do about it. It's a horrifying thought a feeling of true helplessness. The idea of all this showing how someone would react to the mere idea of the apocalypse coming and there's more to come from this side and what of this Mungu is Kurungu truly guided by a higher being or does this mysterious entity have ulterior motives, read on to find out._


	5. Chapter 5

: Chapter 4:

Families

It was a late night and Kovu was making his way toward a field with large grass near the borders of the kingdom he remembered it well, he knew she'd be here. Kiara looked up at Kovu and smiled at him a smile he returned the two of them ran towards each other and nuzzled each other.

"I've missed you Kiara" Kovu told his mate.

"I've missed you too Kovu" Kiara replied softly.

"I knew you would choose this place" Kovu told her.

"Of course this is where our relationship began" Kiara said still smiling

"I remember each detail" Kovu replied.

Kiara gazed at him while he did the same she gently pushed him on his back, "I remember many things" Kiara said while gazing at the moon.

"yeah what was our make out record?" Kovu asked smirking,

"thirty minutes well as cubs" Kiara answered a smirk appearing.

"Wow impressive, I miss when things were that simple" Kovu said sadly.

"Me too back when I actually believed in our kingdom, our subjects" Kiara said with regret.

Kovu saw the regret in her eyes after four years Kiara still wasn't certain about her decision to abandon the kingdom.

"You could come back you know that" Kovu told her.

"Of course I do but I won't lead a kingdom that will stab me in the back the first opportunity it gets" Kiara stated.

"I need you Kiara I can't manage this on my own" Kovu told her.

"Kurongu's turned the kingdom upside down everyone's converting to this faith of Mungu" Kovu said.

"They're sheep they'll follow whatever benefits them then abandon it when it's convenient" Kiara said spitefully.

"Where's that leave me how am I supposed to become king when the kingdom doesn't even embrace the ideal anymore?" Kovu asked.

"I don't know Kovu but I hate what my home is becoming" Kiara replied.

"You haven't completely abandoned it have you?" Kovu questioned.

"No I suppose not" Kiara said a small smile appearing before her contempt returned

"but I hate them, they come crawling back to us begging and then they turn to something else" Kiara said in rage.

"We have to accept their beliefs even if we don't like it" Kovu said

"I would I really would" Kiara said,

"if it didn't make them disregard everything we've done for them Mufasa Kopa!" Kiara growled

"I actually met someone who didn't remember Kopa" Kiara was seething,

"you have Mungu so the kings don't matter anymore!" Kiara spat.

Kovu wanted to argue but in all honesty he agreed with her.

"They're all ungrateful vermin!" Kiara roared

"You're right I agree with you I do" Kovu told her

"and I don't blame you for wanting nothing to do with them but you're family wants you back too" Kovu said.

Kiara listened to his words it wouldn't hurt to go back for a bit, "you're right Kovu and I want to see them, Umoja visits me often but I miss my father." Kiara stated.

"I'll see them but I'm not staying I won't be associated with that kingdom" Kiara finished

"alright you don't have to live there but could at least help me deal with all this?" Kovu asked.

Kiara smiled at him, "Alright I hate politics but I'm not leaving my mate" Kiara said nuzzling Kovu gently.

"We don't have to leave yet right" Kiara asked

"I was hoping to relive some memories" Kovu told her.

A sly smile appeared on Kiara's face, "well I'll be happy to accommodate you" she said her muzzle meeting Kovu's gently.

She kissed him passionately which Kovu returned he felt her slip her tongue into his mouth which he preceded to do himself he welcomed the taste of her saliva, it was perfect for that moment she was his mate again.

Shauku paced back and forth in her cave waiting for Uhuru to return she had snuck out again. Why did she keep doing that did she not realize that Shauku was only trying to keep her daughter safe. Shauku heard someone silently moving through the church clearly trying to get in unnoticed well she didn't.

Uhuru slowly crept to her bed, "where have you been Uhuru?" Shauku demanded.

"Just out with Umoja" Uhuru answered.

"Don't lie to me" Shauku said angered

"alright I visited Kilbali" Uhuru answered

"you left the pride lands!" Shauku shouted

"Just for a bit" Uhuru answered impatient,

"I told you to stay here in the pride lands away from the others!" Shauku told her.

"I don't want to be here! I hate this place why do you keep me here why can't I see anyone else!" Uhuru demanded.

"Its not safe Uhuru!" Shauku stated.

"I don't care it's better than being locked up like a prisoner!" Uhuru spat.

Shauku was about to say something but allowed herself to calm, "I know but I'm only trying to keep you safe they don't accept us Uhuru not really" Shauku said while wrapping a paw around her teenage daughter.

"Umoja does" Uhuru replied, Shauku smiled warmly at her,

"Yes but he can't keep you safe do you remember before we arrived here" Shauku asked.

"everyone was trying to kill us" Uhuru replied,

"Do you know why" Shauku asked her

"because we're hyenas the same species that spawned Kecila" Uhuru said saddened.

She hated that monster she ruined everything for every hyena alive most of which were now dead.

"That hasn't changed most of these animals would happily see us dead" Shauku stated.

Uhuru began to cry, "why we're innocent we haven't done anything, tell me mom why do we deserve to die" Uhuru asked in tears.

"I don't know but you're not safe out there you can stay with Umoja but you can't leave the pride lands anyone who saw you would surely kill you" Shauku said in pain.

"I'm telling this you because I love you I can't lose you" Shauku said hugging her daughter.

"I love you too mom" Uhuru said returning the hug.

Shauku held her daughter closely for a moment forgetting about the world that would gladly kill them She didn't understand why everyone wanted them dead either if they found out about their blood link they'd have every excuse to murder them.

Shauku hugged Uhuru one more time before leaving her in her bed, she loved her daughter and would do anything to insure nothing happened to her.

Shauku left the cave and entered Kurongu's church it was deserted she liked visiting it in the night it was truly a beautiful sight she walked through it gazing at all the symbols.

she gazed at one of them which said "hate not those who have wronged you forgive and pity their souls" Shauku gazed at the words.

It was said that all would have a chance to enter Mungu's paradise she wondered if that applied to hyenas? Kurongu had once told them that there are angels here watching over did her parents become one could they be here? Shauku looked out at the chamber the cave had been knocked partially down to give a view of the stars a light shining in, there was a carving on the stone showing a lion ascending into the sky shining a light down on the animals.

Shauku got down on her knees maybe they were here.

"Mom dad can you hear me, I know you probably don't want to hear from me but I just don't understand if I'm your daughter why did you leave me didn't you want me, why?" Shauku asked feeling tears.

"Why didn't you want me, why didn't you love me?" Shauku asked tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Why?!" Shauku screamed her voice echoing across the church.

Shauku sat in silence her anguished voice the only thing to be heard, "How do you know they didn't?" Kurongu asked entering the church.

Shauku felt foolish she must've woken him, "oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you" she apologized.

"You didn't" Kurongu told her.

"Oh well I shouldn't be here at this time" Shauku said preparing to leave.

"It's alright anyone is welcomed here at any time" Kurongu told her softly.

Shauku sat down, "this isn't about what people come here for" Shauku said.

"Helping someone in need is why this place exists" Kurongu said compassionately.

Shauku relaxed, "do hyenas have a future after death" she asked him.

"Of course they do?" Kurongu answered.

"But we are responsible for the war for Kecila" Shauku tried to reason.

"You question the worth of your own life, but this shouldn't be a question" Kurongu stated.

"The hyena made Kecila, the lions made Scar, tigers made Pindua, every species has made a monster yet only the hyenas have truly suffered because of theirs, it's not right" Kurongu said.

"we were all killed why?" Shauku asked.

"Mortals are flawed we act upon our emotions often doing things we will come to regret" Kurongu told her.

"Do you think my parents loved me?" Shauku asked.

"I believe any mother and father loves their child at some point you are aware Shenzi and Banzai were not romantically involved" Kurongu stated.

"You know of my heritage" Shauku said.

"Yes someone very powerful told me" Kurongu said.

"If they weren't involved I was just an accident" Shauku said in sadness.

"There are no accidents every single individual was born for a reason a purpose we will fulfill one day that includes hyenas" Kurongu said gently placing a paw on Shauku.

Shauku looked up at him and smiled gently, "I'm sorry I just have so much to say" Shauku said.

"No ones here say whatever you need to" Kurongu told her.

Shauku then began explaining everything that had led her to the moment she discovered the truth.

Yatima was watching the cave from afar he saw the pain in Shauku's eyes she still didn't understand he couldn't help her he had something much more important to do. Long before he even joined the society of Machafuko Yatima discovered a secret and for now he needed to keep that secret even from Shauku. Yatima caught a scent he was not surprised she was their she was always watching Shauku always protecting her and her daughter and that may prove useful in Yatima's mission, he went to meet her.

Vitani could hear Shauku's cries and they were awful it made her feel even more disgusted with her family as well as herself than she already was. It was her fault she could never know her parents understand their choice Vitani robbed her of that chance the moment she demanded their blood Vitani remembered it.

Thirty years ago, Vitani was sitting alone in her bed all she could think about was her father her father who was never coming back thanks to those treacherous hyenas that were supposed to be family, as it had been with most nights for the last few years Vitani spent the night crying.

"why did they do it?" she cried

"why did they kill daddy" she sobbed.

She began scratching her claws against the walls screaming in anger, "they did it I hate them I hate them!" Vitani roared.

"Vitani what are you doing?" Zira asked having entered the den.

"I hate them mommy!" Vitani said in tears and anger.

Zira held her daughter close, "As do I it won't go unpunished Vitani I promise" Zira told her.

Vitani thought about the three of them paying for their betrayal it just didn't quench her rage.

"All of them" she said seething.

"What?" Zira asked.

"Every one of them make them all pay mommy!" Vitani said in rage.

Zira didn't like seeing her daughter like this she was a little girl she shouldn't be asking no demanding blood.

"Calm down Vitani you shouldn't saying things like that" Zira told her.

Vitani stared up at Zira her eyes red from crying.

"I'll do anything to make sure you never cry like this again Vitani" Zira told her.

"You won't leave right mommy" Vitani asked.

"Not so long as you need me I will always be there for you and I promise I will never hurt you" Zira told her.

Vitani reached up and threw her paws around Zira who did the same they embraced each other sharing their pain and sorrow as mother and daughter.

Vitani remembered her words if she had not said that to Zira maybe she wouldn't have killed the whole pack the trio were dead there was no way around that but if Vitani hadn't asked of it the hyenas might not be nearly extinct. The thought ate away at her it was her fault and she didn't even care until meeting Shauku it was why she protected that family.

"I knew you would be here" Yatima said having appeared behind her.

"I'm always nearby in case they need me" Vitani replied.

"Yet she doesn't even know your real name" Yatima said

"you know as well as I do she can't" Vitani replied

"I know but it's sad hearing her say you're the only one she can trust" Yatima stated.

"You don't think I'm aware of that?!" Vitani shouted.

"I don't see you helping her, your own sister and you won't even lift a finger for her!" Vitani said in rage.

"She's not truly my family" Yatima told her

"I had an adoptive brother too and I never stopped considering him my family!" Vitani said in disgust.

"I do care about her but she's still the reason my mother was going to let me die" Yatima stated.

"Blame your mother for that not her!" Vitani screamed.

"I do the real reason is I don't make her life better" Yatima told her

"She doesn't care she needs you" Vitani said,

"she needs her brother" she finished.

"I will help her when the time is right but she has to face her issues with her parents on her own" Yatima said.

"what are you doing?" Vitani asked spitefully

"I have my own purpose and if you insist on remaining beside her than you very well might play a part in it" Yatima said.

"what purpose, is this about the apocalypse Kurongu mentioned" Vitani asked.

"Yes in a way" Yatima replied.

"what does that mean?" Vitani asked him but he was already leaving

"what does that mean?!" Vitani called back to him but he was gone.

Vitani pondered his words and they made no sense but he did confirm one thing the apocalypse her father mentioned maybe it was real if so Vitani couldn't help but wonder what side she would be on she had changed yes but that didn't undo her crimes and she wondered if when the time came if he was even real The Mungu would take mercy on her soul.


	6. Chapter 6

: Chapter 5:

Umoja's question

Simba kicked and turned in his sleep he could hear the screams of his family could feel the heat as their flesh burned could smell the burning bones then it approached him the world was turning black but he could still see it gazing at him smiling sadistically.

"Wake up as many times as you want one day it won't be a dream, sleep peacefully I'll be waiting, I'll always be waiting" The Demon told him.

It then began to fade away it's hellish eyes the only thing visible, "I'm coming for you all" The Demon said in a nightmarish whisper

it then came charging out of the darkness hellfire behind it.

"Simba!" The Demon roared it was the first time it ever said his name.

"No!" Simba cried springing awake he looked around and realized he was still in the den.

This was getting bad the dreams were coming every night now and the other ones just stopped.

"Simba I could hear you screaming" Nala said in worry having entered the den.

"It was the worst one yet it spoke to me" Simba said.

"What" Nala asked.

"After it killed everyone it told me" Simba said trembling.

"Simba what did it say" Nala asked.

"wake up as many times as you want one day it won't be a dream" Simba said quivering.

"Oh my god it's real, it's actually coming" Nala said terrified.

"It knows are they even dreams or is it invading my mind!" Simba cried.

"Simba I I" Nala said shaking.

"Simba Nala what's wrong" Kovu asked having entered the den with Kiara behind him.

Normally this would bring great joy to Simba and Nala but right now they were too terrified.

"Father are you alright?" Kiara asked.

"Kiara" Simba said surprised.

"You came back" Nala said trying to sound happy.

"what on earth is wrong with you" Kiara asked.

"just a really nasty nightmare" Simba answered.

"oh god I hope so" Nala whispered.

Kiara hugged her parents it had been a few months since she had seen them.

"It's good to see you again" Kiara said kindly.

"You've returned Kiara" Nala said.

"I couldn't leave my family in the end but I'm not here to change my mind on the kingdom" Kiara told her.

"That's alright there may not be a kingdom" Nala whispered again.

"what" Kiara asked

"nothing let's talk it's been too long" Nala replied Kiara smiled and followed her.

Kovu turned to Simba who just stood there like a statue aside from the occasional shiver.

"what's going on Simba you look like your about to have a panic attack" Kovu asked him.

"Kovu?" Simba said.

"Yeah" Kovu said.

"What would you do if you knew the world was going to end soon?" Simba asked him

"what? Simba what are you talking about?" Kovu replied in confusion.

"Just answer it" Simba said quietly

"why would I think that what kind of nightmare did you have?!" Kovu demanded.

"The same I've been having for four years" Simba answered,

"Kovu if you knew the world was going to end soon and nearly every night you saw how it was going to happen and you knew one day it won't be a nightmare what would you do?" Simba asked.

"I would stop bothering to pull myself out of bed, I would stop bothering to eat I would stop bothering to live" Kovu answered

"why what's going on Simba" Kovu asked

"nothing" Simba said nervous

"you're lying what has so terrified tell me!" Kovu demanded

"I won't this has very nearly destroyed me I won't pass that fear to you!" Simba stated.

"Fine if not me at least talk to Sarafina maybe she can help you" Kovu told him, Simba nodded.

Kovu embraced Simba and hugged him, "it's alright pal its okay" he told him before entering the den.

Simba decided he would take Kovu's advice maybe Rafiki's tree had some kind of answer he didn't think it would help but then again in this situation nothing could help.

Kiara and Nala were talking below Pride Rock, "what have you done all these years" Kiara asked.

"Nothing I don't lead this pride anymore" Nala told her.

"What but you're the queen" Kiara said confused.

"I gave up that title the moment the society exposed it for the fraud it was" Nala stated.

"Than what do you do" Kiara asked.

"Kiara I don't know all I do now is talk with others it's literally all I do I don't know what my purpose is anymore" Nala told her sadly.

"That makes two of us I don't want to lead this pride I don't trust them" Kiara said.

"But I'm struggling to find a different path to follow" Kiara stated.

"you could try Kurongu's" Nala said.

"And betray my grandparents and my brother's memory" Kiara said angered.

"At least we have a purpose in it" Nala replied.

"Yeah to be puppets to some higher entity is that who you'll choose to be mom?!" Kiara snapped.

"Why is it so bad?" Umoja asked emerging from the den,

"why are you so against it mom" he asked her.

Kiara gazed at her teenage son of all the members of her family Umoja was the one she had seen the most, "because it's overtaking our way of life" Kiara told him.

"We're still free to believe it isn't that all that matters" he asked her.

"I'm going to leave you two alone" Nala said turning away she knew what Umoja had to say and almost agreed with him.

"Stay grandmother" Umoja requested.

"What is this about?" Nala asked

"You said it yourself Kurongu's belief allows people to feel they are important" Umoja said.

"How are you important when everything you do is out of your paws!" Kiara roared.

"She has a point Umoja how are you?" Nala asked once again feeling her hope for her own purpose fading.

"You matter" Umoja answered.

"I suppose but what about those who die" Nala asked

"I don't know all I'm saying is there's nothing wrong with what they believe or what we believe it can coexist" Umoja said.

"You don't sound so sure Umoja" Kiara told him

"I'm not I just I don't know" Umoja replied,

"There's nothing more for me to discuss goodnight Kiara Umoja" Nala said heading into the den.

Kiara and Umoja sat alone each thinking about what the other said,

"So how long have you been looking into Kurongu's faith" Kiara asked her son.

"Ever since it really became prominent" Umoja answered.

"Do you understand it I don't but if anyone could it would be you" Kiara told him smiling with pride.

"You could too if you weren't so angry with it" Umoja replied.

"You know my reasons" Kiara responded,

"I know it's just the whole idea of giving everything a chance I learned from you" Umoja told his mother.

"You've made me proud Umoja more than I could ever imagine but you are also naïve" Kiara said.

"Why?" Umoja asked.

"Because you still believe in people you still see them as good" Kiara said her voice becoming a bit cold.

"I know they're flawed I just believe in the best of them Uhuru and Kilbali showed me that and so did you" Umoja stated.

"All Uhuru's faith did as well as mine was show us how wrong we were Uhuru watched her ideal destroy an entire kingdom and I watched the people I thought respected and stood beside me take my ideals and use them to spill blood and I'm waiting to see how Kurongu's faith betrays him, because they all do in the end" Kiara said her anger returning.

"You can't give up on them" Umoja said

"I watched them kill each other for no reason they are monsters any faith you have will be rewarded with pain and blood and then you will understand" Kiara stated

"I won't no matter what happens even if my belief's do betray me" Umoja responded.

Hearing that statement made Kiara curious her son believed in so much what did he stand by.

"What do you believe Umoja?" Kiara asked.

"What would you give everything for, what would you fight for until you have nothing left?" Kiara asked him.

Umoja didn't have the answer Uhuru asked him the same thing, "I don't know, I don't know what I value more than anything I don't know what ideal I embody because they all counteract each other I want them all to coexist but they can't I just, I just don't know mom" Umoja said lowering his head.

Kiara felt regret she wasn't trying to hurt him she was just curious what ideal her son embraced, "It's alright son no one knows not until it stares them right in the face" Kiara said.

It didn't help Umoja was so confused right now he understood Anarchy and believed under the right circumstances it could thrive but he also understood the pride lands monarchy and knew it could thrive as well, Kurongu's faith spirituality could thrive as well none of them were wrong but he didn't fully embrace any of them either how could he ever become a leader when he couldn't even decide what kind of leadership he believed in.

 _So what do you think of the story so far whose side are you on what would you do in this position. How is the portrayal of the Demon so far do you find it terrifying would you react the way Simba did if you were facing this potential horror. Can Sarafina help him can anything. To whatever christians are reading this how do you feel about this so far the idea here is to pretty much show this ideal from both perspectives Kurongu is a strong believer and has helped many people others are neutral like Simba and Umoja then you have those like Kiara who firmly against it. Have both perspectives been portrayed well so far I know Kurongu's hasn't been shown as much but we are getting more of that soon, like i said this was such a difficult story to write I hope you have all been enjoying it up to this point._


	7. Chapter 7

: Chapter 6:

Diaries of Kurongu

Vitani continued watching Shauku from afar she had only just recently went to sleep. Vitani was still wondering what Yatima meant, what the coming apocalypse was, and what it meant for her. She was no longer a killer but she still felt guilty she thought about Rafiki that was the kill she regretted the most there were several others but that one haunted her. She looked to the stars surely Rafiki was up there probably laughing like a maniac as he was well known to do.

"I've done so much, I was told it didn't matter that it was over but can my sins really be forgotten sure I can regret them but that won't bring them back, it won't bring back the lionesses I killed or Rafiki" Vitani said to the stars.

How she wished she could talk to Shauku about all this Kovu, Kiara and Nala all just say the same thing she wondered if Shauku would?

She entered the church making her way to the den where the hyena family slept. She entered it and saw Shauku and Uhuru sleeping. She was about to quietly call out to Shauku but in the end couldn't bring herself to, how much pain had she caused Shauku too much she couldn't ask her for help in dealing with hers. Vitani made her way out of the church.

"You were going to leave without even greeting your father" Kurongu told her.

"I was here to see her but I'll come back later" Vitani said.

"What about me I'd like to see my daughter" Kurongu said though there was a hint of playfulness in it.

He was her father they could spend a little time together, "sure up for a walk" Vitani told him.

"Lead the way" he replied.

As they left Umoja was approaching the church he had so many questions and now he just wanted to get some answers he entered the church paying no heed to the sleepy Shauku and Uhuru. He sat in the middle of the church examining everything he saw a statue of a lion.

"That must be the spirit everyone talks about" he said

He looked around finding what appeared to be a bunch of stone carvings put together was this part of the whole presentation he glanced at them, reading it.

"A single prayer that is all it takes to change one's life in but a moment you could be lost and the next everything all so clear I know this from experience" the stone said

Umoja was intrigued this belonged to Kurongu but what was this story how did he come to believe what he believed, he continued reading.

"I remember the moment perfectly I remember her perfectly my sweet Hasara the most beautiful thing in this world I thought we would be together forever but now she was dead and all I could do was weep in sorrow my life was over I struggled to live but every night all I could hear was her calling to me I couldn't be a part of anything the faith I had was shattered how could he take her from me after everything, I had been nothing but devote I had followed the path he set for me I let him into my life and he took my beloved Hasara!" Umoja continued reading it.

This didn't make sense if anything Kurongu should be against the church he moved on to the next stone.

"I couldn't love him I couldn't accept him anymore I was lost and this time I wouldn't be found my mate was dead the cubs she gave birth to my cubs were out of my reach my faith dead in that moment I decided my life had no meaning, so I would simply cease to be, I would die where she did where we would be reunited and this time I would never leave her. I stood at the edge of the gorge hearing her call like a siren but then I heard something different I heard her, her angelic melody of a voice"

"don't do this Kurongu" I heard her say.

this was obviously a hallucination, I have to be with you that was what I told her she smiled at me and I felt my heart melt.

"I miss you too but now you must earn our life together" she told me.

I have given everything for him what reason should I have to earn anything" I asked her

"if you do this I will never allow us to be together" she said regretfully

"but I thought you loved me" I told her,

"I do love you and that is why I must do this so that you can live that is the greatest gift" she told me her voice mesmerizing me.

This couldn't be an illusion it felt real, I knew I couldn't betray her in such a way so I stepped away from the gorge and returned home in an instant I saw her again.

"I will always be beside you and I will wait for the day we are together again I love you Kurongu" it echoed across the sky majestic.

For a but a moment she glowed a bright light and there she was in front of me glowing a heavenly light she embraced me and I felt her kiss once more her love I felt the pureness within her it was heavens light I understood now I was lost so he sent an angel to me he never abandoned me he chose to save me even after I had forsaken him I would follow him to the end now and I would show that path to others and guide them to the same heavenly light that saved me."

Umoja placed the stone down that couldn't be true yes he had heard of contacting the great kings but even they didn't glow a heavenly light an angel it was too much for Umoja to accept but obviously he believed it maybe it was possible. He believed in spirits what's so different about an angel.

"Did a higher being really send an angel to you" Umoja wondered.

"Does that prove everything you've said why would you lie about seeing your mate as an angel" Umoja pondered.

"An angel what are you talking about" Uhuru asked him.

"it's in the stones Kurongu saw an angel that's why he believes" Umoja told her.

Uhuru's eyes widened with fascination, she quickly read through the stones,

"he was depressed" Uhuru said.

"Why would he feel it" Umoja asked.

"I don't know I admit for the first time I'm actually interested in this are there more?" Uhuru asked.

"Just one" Umoja said, they slowly read through it the one that changed everything.

"I have believed for so long but even the strongest of faith becomes difficult especially when I am now the teacher I have seen much pain I still miss my children but it's too late to begin anything with them however he is due to become king of the pride lands I am proud of him but he is on the wrong path and I cannot correct him I continue teaching others but this faith is all I have and I long for something else but I cannot take it for I must remain strong and believe in The Mungu he will soon give me a sign of the future just as he did when he sent my beloved Hasara."

Umoja and Uhuru flipped the stone over seeing a final inscription.

"I am having trouble even describing this there is only one way to say this, he has spoken to me he has come to me on this day I saw The Mungu I did not see him fully his true form far too much for me to comprehend but he towered above me and he told me,

"the end is nigh"

the end I did not understand what do you mean it was all I could ask him

"many years ago I came to you now it is time for you to fulfill your purpose" he told me.

what purpose none of this made sense,

"my child I have guided you so that you may guide others but now I can no longer leave this to you there is a demon coming it will purge the world in flames in but a few years it will arrive heralding the end of days and you must prepare for the coming battle to determine our fate" he said

I was at a loss,

"I have endless followers but you have proven the most devote I have chosen you to represent me I have chosen you as our savior" his voice echoed

me I was but a follower but I could not argue with him he was here in my presence so I would speak in his name I would not fear this apocalypse I would combat it and I would ensure this demon would fall and the Mungu would triumph this is why I am here"

Umoja and Uhuru looked at each other dumbfounded.

"That had to be a dream or hallucination" Uhuru said in disbelief.

"I don't know the Mungu is real that can't be" Umoja said.

"Does this mean we were all wrong Umoja?" Uhuru asked him.

"I don't know I'm not sure if I believe any of this" Umoja answered

"What did he mean by apocalypse" Uhuru asked

"I don't know Uhuru I don't know any of this!" Umoja shouted placing his paws on his head, angels and gods apocalypses it was too much he didn't want to believe it.

"It scares me Umoja it really scares me" Uhuru told him.

Umoja had a million thoughts going through his head but for now he decided he could ignore them, he nuzzled Uhuru in comfort.

"It's alright it's probably nothing let's get out of here" He told her.

She smiled warmly at him which he returned she stepped outside staring up at the stars under the moon she then turned her gaze toward him and for a moment Umoja could barely breathe she looked stunning her form emitted a beautiful glow under the moon her smile was beautiful and combined with her eyes which for the first time he noticed were sparkling blue it was almost hypnotic he gazed at her in awe then in an instant it was gone.

Umoja regained his senses, "you coming?" she called out to him.

"Yeah sure" Umoja replied as the two of them walked under the moon, Umoja could briefly feel it again that feeling in his gut and his heart then it was gone again.

Whoa what was that where did it come from he seriously had no clue for a moment Uhuru was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen he couldn't move what on earth was that, maybe it was love or a form of it. Umoja thought back to the Mungu everything happened for a reason maybe his meeting Uhuru was one of them. When they met it was a one and million chance he just happened to overhear Nala that was it if not for that he would've never met her, maybe it wasn't a coincidence maybe he was meant to meet Uhuru. He couldn't help but wonder if that was true but why for what purpose what could be so important about him meeting Uhuru.


	8. Chapter 8

: Chapter 7:

A simple prayer

Vitani and Kurongu walked to the pride lands until they arrived at a field.

"Great view of the night" Kurongu said.

"I watched it once the stars sparkling so brightly I remember the view" Vitani said remembering that beautiful night his arms wrapped around her, her paws caressing his chest his smile, she felt a tear in her eye.

Kurongu noticed the emotional change in Vitani's voice, "I see I've heard the stories I know" Kurongu told her.

"You can say his name I would never want it forgotten" Vitani told him.

"Kopa the light of the pride lands, I heard much about him but I never met him" Kurongu stated.

"I pity you he was, he was truly, words don't do him justice" Vitani replied smiling at the memory of her lover.

"He sounds like the kind of a soul this world could learn from" Kurongu said.

"We did, so much" Vitani said softly.

"I think of him everyday I come here because I believe he's here waiting, waiting to see me for but a moment" Vitani said almost romantically.

Kurongu listened to his daughters words most would find them absurd but not him, "go on my daughter" he said.

"This is going to sound crazy but one time he actually appeared and we kissed, I felt it" Vitani said happily.

"Not at all I too have kissed an angel was it perfection Vitani a pureness a light you could only describe as heavenly?" Kurongu asked.

"Yes, I thought for a moment I had entered the stars my soul had never felt so" Vitani struggled to find the proper word.

"Pure" Kurongu answered

"innocent" Vitani stated.

Kurongu heard Vitani's statement surely this lion cub had effected his daughter in a way he'd never imagine.

"I thank him for being there for you for loving you when I couldn't I'm sorry" Kurongu said regretfully.

"I've made mistakes too one I don't think I could ever make right" Vitani said.

"You'd be surprised, what is it?" Kurongu asked.

"The hyenas are dead because of me I asked my mom to wipe them out" Vitani said sorrowfully.

Kurongu wasn't too surprised to hear this he was well aware that Vitani had a violent upbringing, "That is a serious crime, an almost unforgivable one" Kurongu told her.

"almost" he finished.

"What do you mean?" Vitani asked.

"You regret it don't you that's always the first step and one of the most important" Kurongu stated.

"It won't bring Shauku and Uhuru's family back" Vitani said in pain.

"No we have to live with what we've done but we don't have to live with it alone, I'm here for you so is your family and Shauku" Kurongu stated.

"I can't tell her she can't even know my real name" Vitani said.

"All I do is lie to her" Vitani said in regret

"You want to help her and you can" Kurongu stated

"Do I tell her the truth" Vitani asked

"That's your choice" Kurongu said

"I can't make that choice I need to know what do I do?" Vitani questioned

"Why would I know?" Kurongu asked

"You know him what would he have me do" Vitani asked

"You can't just ask him to solve a problem for you it doesn't work that way" Kurongu said firmly.

"I need help my family they don't understand I need to make this right" Vitani said desperately.

"you can't" Kurongu said sadly

"Than how do I deal with this the knowledge that all of Shauku and Uhuru's pain is on my head" Vitani pleaded

"I'll pray for them as well as you" Kurongu told her.

Vitani thought about her situation she didn't think a simple prayer would help the kings certainly didn't answer them and it didn't seem like the Mungu did either.

"What will that do father, what good will a prayer do" Vitani demanded.

Kurongu was not angered by her comment he wondered that himself once.

"Many things can have great impact few more than a simple prayer, how can he help you if you don't ask?" Kurongu asked her.

"will he answer me will he help me" Vitani asked desperately

"yes but not always in the way you would expect he doesn't give us what we want but rather what we need" Kurongu told her.

"what does that mean?" Vitani replied.

"Vitani what we want and what we need are rarely the same, but what we need is always of greater importance" Kurongu stated.

"What do I need" Vitani asked in near whisper.

"We rarely know only he does he knows us better than anyone including ourselves that's why we must trust him" Kurongu said while placing a paw on his daughters shoulder.

Vitani listened to his words there was something hopeful in them the idea that even if you lost everything you were never alone it was something Kopa would say something to believe in, something to dream for hope for.

"Can I say a prayer, right now" Vitani asked.

"It's never too late for one" Kurongu said.

He then turned away, "where are you going?" Vitani asked.

"This is meant only for you and him it's not my place to hear it?" Kurongu said before leaving her to what ever company she allowed.

Vitani sat down crouching down on her knees she stared up at the stars, "I want to you to know that I will never stop believing what you taught me Kopa" Vitani said smiling warmly at the mention of his name a tear rolling down her cheek.

"But I can't deal with this I need something more something to believe in, something to hope for will you forgive me for turning away from your ways" Vitani told him.

She felt the wind against her gently and she could almost hear his voice, "always" she heard him for a moment as always his love unconditional.

Vitani closed her eyes she felt the world around her, "I don't know if you if can hear me or if you're even there, I'm sorry it's just difficult to believe all this, but I shouldn't ask anything of you after all I've done I deserve this but still I ask not for myself but for Shauku and Uhuru please let me make right what I have done someway somehow let me take the pain I have caused them let me right my sin" Vitani said.

"I can only imagine what you are thinking why should you help me what have I done to deserve your deliverance, nothing but for them please hear my prayer make this right not for me but for them, amen." Vitani finished.

Vitani opened her eyes she looked up wondering if he would answer.

"Did you get your answer" Kurongu asked

"I don't know" Vitani replied

"You won't know until the moment you see it that could take days or years"

Kurongu told her.

"I want to believe in something I'll hope it was answered because that is all I can do" Vitani stated.

"I don't expect you to have the same faith I do not after all you've been through" Kurongu said.

"Does that make me an infidel" Vitani asked smiling at her father.

"No just a semi one" Kurongu said with a chuckle.

Kurongu smiled at his daughter which she returned he wrapped his paw around her and hugged her closely.

"I love you Vitani know that" Kurongu told her.

"I love you too father" Vitani said hugging him back.

"Let's go home" Kurongu said.

"Where's mine?" Vitani asked.

"You have two" Kurongu told her smiling.

Vitani began heading back toward the church this would be her home she felt something she hadn't felt since before meeting Shauku hope the hope that she could make right all she did the fact that she could redeem her sins and the fact that she wasn't alone she looked to the sky feeling it all around her Kopa the Mungu it was all one thing the path to innocence she felt something during that prayer and she would embrace it, Vitani was a believer now.

Kurongu watched his daughter return to his home yes it was a home now he couldn't believe this he just wanted to get close to her he never expected her to embrace his faith and still didn't but she accepted him as her father he thought that time was long gone his efforts with Kovu were falling apart but now he had his daughter brought to him thanks to Shauku he regretted her sorrow but knew there was something great awaiting his daughter. He closed his eyes and crouched on his knees.

"guide her save her let her find her salvation" he prayed.

"thank you" he said almost in tears.

 _Well I'm afraid that's all for now I will upload more hopefully soon. I'm aware this is a little slower than Trials Of Chaos but I had quite a bit too set up though I assure things are about to get a lot more intense very soon. Vitani converting to the faith of Mungu was something I had planned since almost the beginning of Kurongu's introduction as I felt it fit, Vitani is torn she is uncertain and longs to atone for the sins she committed this idea of atonement and redemption really fit the whole faith angle also Vitani already was religionist in a way with Kopa, this combined with her desire for redemption and need for something to believe in it made her decision make a lot of sense to me it also shows how despite what Kiara thinks Kurongu's faith can help people as it has helped Vitani and is kind of helping Shauku. We've seen the good but there's a darker side to everything and that darker side will show itself soon. I hope you have enjoyed Clash Of Faiths up to this point._


	9. Chapter 9

_"Hey everyone how's it been sorry for the long wait but I'm ready to post the next part of the story. Our last chapters saw Vitani join the church of the Mungu while Umoja and Uhuru discovered Kurungu's journals which only raised more questions about coming events. Who is the Mungu, could he truly be who Kurungu claims, what is the apocalypse, when is it coming and could their truly be the greater force that brought this together and how do Umoja and Uhuru play a part in this? You're answers shall begin to unravel themselves in the following chapters but first we shall revisit Umoja and Uhuru after their discovery in Kurungu's church._

: Chapter 8:

Under the stars

Shauku awakened to find Uhuru gone again why did she keep doing this she pulled herself and left her cave entering the church she noticed both Uhuru and Umoja's scent there she was beginning to grow a dislike for the lion he was the reason Uhuru was always running off and it was beginning to anger her fine if Uhuru wouldn't respond to reason maybe she would understand force. Shauku followed their scent she saw them walking near pride rock laying in the grass, she crouched down waiting for the time being.

Umoja and Uhuru were laying on the soft grass gazing at the stars.

"See any special ones" Umoja asked.

"That one looks kind of like the symbol of Machafuko" Uhuru said.

"I'd prefer a pleasant one" Umoja replied.

"They were a bit extreme but Machafuko himself he was a real hero" Uhuru said.

"He was the one who inspired me to embrace anarchy and I still do" she said.

"Really what was he like" Umoja asked.

"Well anarchy's not universally accepted so he was demonized pretty quickly, but it was said when in battle he would dedicate all his strength not to winning or surviving but protecting civilians on either side, he also avoided death sparing even his opponents" Uhuru said.

"You mean his enemies" Umoja replied.

"To Machafuko there were no enemies just people with different beliefs and they should not be punished for those ideals so he wouldn't" Uhuru explained.

"Wow he sounds like a noble and selfless lion" Umoja said surprised.

"he was do you have a hero Umoja" Uhuru asked.

Umoja thought for a bit before coming up with a few, "well the obvious one's come to mind my parents and grandparents, Kopa" he said,

"Even I admire Kopa" Uhuru replied.

"But I admire those who struggled who endured people accepting and kind there is no one I know as open minded and accepting as you the truth is I look at you as a hero" Umoja told her.

Uhuru turned to him in shock, "what I'm no hero" she said in denial.

"Yes you are you stood up to the entire kingdom you stood beside me when we confronted them you stood your ground" Umoja told her.

"Don't say without fear because I was terrified" Uhuru said.

"Being afraid and overcoming is more heroic than any fearless act" Umoja said compassionately.

"You are truly one of the most admirable and inspiring individuals I know" Umoja stated.

"I'm a hyena" Uhuru said.

Umoja turned to her, "a hyena can be every bit the individual a lion is" he said.

Uhuru felt her emotions soar no one had ever thought of a hyena like that she felt a strange sensation in the pit of her stomach it only grew when she gazed at him he was so compassionate and his curiosity was adorable but it was his open minded nature that was the most special many would've disregarded her just for being a hyena let alone an anarchist but not him he welcomed her and was fascinated by her ideal he really was something special.

Uhuru reached her paw toward him he reached his gently grasping it before both of them blushed and pulled away.

"Got caught in the moment" Uhuru said nervously.

"Yeah me too" Umoja replied equally nervous.

The feeling was back again and he didn't know what to do, Uhuru was struggling with her emotions as well, for now they would both ignore them for now.

"Any other interesting star alignments you see" Umoja asked.

"The moment's kind of gone" Uhuru answered him.

The two of them gazed at them while trying to keep their gaze off of the other.

"Umoja do you really think angels are real" Uhuru asked him.

"I don't know maybe it's possible I know someone who once saw someone they loved as a spirit they even kissed them" Umoja answered.

"How's that work they're dead?" Uhuru questioned.

"I'm not sure maybe the sightings of the great kings were only in their mind or a spiritual dream" Umoja answered.

"Why bother continuing to believe then at least my believe can be proven" Uhuru asked.

"I don't know maybe it's just better for them knowing their loved ones are beside them knowing there's an angel watching over them" Umoja answered.

"It is comforting" Uhuru said.

"Gives you something to hope for" Umoja answered.

Uhuru and Umoja didn't say anything else until Uhuru let out a brief shiver as a gust of wind brushed over her.

"It's got a little cold all of sudden" Uhuru said.

"Yeah it did" Umoja said shivering himself.

Uhuru rested herself down on the grass trying to ignore the wind chill. Umoja moved up next to her.

"sorry I don't like the idea of you being cold" Umoja said.

"It's alright I remember your fur being comfortable" she told him.

Umoja nuzzled up to Uhuru which she returned snuggling up to him rather closely but unlike when they were children Umoja didn't feel uncomfortable it was welcoming, he rested his head next to her getting a final look at her face it was gorgeous he drifted to sleep feeling that tingling sensation in his body again he didn't mind it this time.

Shauku watched Umoja and Uhuru and was rather surprised by the romantic turn the night had taken she knew they were close but that was first time she ever got a romantic vibe from them. She didn't like it not because she hated Umoja he was a great if not troublesome lion but rather the ramifications that would certainly unfold when the kingdom discovered a romance between a lion and a hyena, as if they didn't have enough reasons to kill Uhuru.

Shauku was moving close to them about to wake Uhuru and get her back to the church when a paw grabbed her from behind.

"Leave them be" Yatima told her

"Yatima what are you doing here?" Shauku asked surprised by his presence.

Yatima stared at Uhuru's sleeping form, "just ensuring she's safe" he said.

"Oh so now you're concerned" Shauku said in anger.

"I've always been concerned every time Uhuru gets out I'm not far behind" Yatima told her.

"Well I appreciate that but where have you been I've needed you" Shauku asked.

"Your issues with your parents are your own" Yatima replied.

Shauku wasn't buying that, "Really my whole life was revealed to be a hoax and the only ones who could tell me who I am are dead I don't think wanting help is unusual!" Shauku growled.

"You don't want their answers you want someone to rage at and I won't be that someone" Yatima stated.

"Fine what should I expect we're not family" Shauku seethed.

"No we're not but that's not why I've been gone I have my own mission to fulfill" Yatima told him.

"what, what mission?" Shauku said.

"It can't be known not yet" Yatima replied.

"Yatima what are you not telling me?" Shauku asked.

Yatima looked at her with regret he couldn't tell her but he didn't want to leave this on a bad note.

"It's for your own safety, Shauku I do care about you that's why I avoid you because what I am doing will be very dangerous and I can't have you or Uhuru be a part of it." Yatima told her.

Shauku didn't know how to respond, "If you want my help than here" he said removing a necklace around his neck there were several things attached to it.

"what is this?" Shauku asked.

"Don't open it until you are certain you are ready" Yatima told her, "ready for what" she asked.

"To face the truth of your parents" Yatima answered,

"don't push your daughter away you are already a great mother" he stated.

Shauku took his words in, "thank you Yatima" she told him,

Yatima stopped for a moment, "you're wrong you know so am I we are family regardless if we're blood or not" he told her before leaving.

Shauku watched her brother leave while staring at what he gave she felt a sense of hope within, he was right she was a good enough mother she didn't need to be any more Uhuru's life was her own and Shauku looked forward to watching her live it and from the looks of things Umoja would most likely be beside her.


	10. Chapter 10

_Well our last chapter saw the relationship between Umoja and Uhuru deepened as well as raising more questions about Yatima's mysterious mission what awaits Umoja and Uhuru now read on to find out. (A warning this is by far the most controversial chapter I have ever done if this chapter should offend any christians in any way I assure that was not my intention and the chapter was done the way it was for a reason, reasons I can't explain without spoiling it, either way I assure despite some of the perspectives going on I hold nothing against your faith and am merely telling the best story I can, I hope you can still enjoy the following chapter.)_

: Chapter 9:

Oppressive beliefs

Umoja and Uhuru were sleeping peacefully below Pride Rock when they heard sounds and voices above them none all that flattering.

"What kind of sickening game is this?" an antelope asked.

"What is this revolting creature doing anywhere near our homes" a panther replied in disgust.

Umoja only partially heard their words just enough to wake him,

"You know there was a more polite way to wake me" he told them.

They continued to stare at him in disgust, "what's up something wrong?" Umoja asked.

Umoja noticed Uhuru was still resting on his chest he gently pushed her off which caused her to stir.

"Uh he touched it!" a female wildebeest said.

Umoja caught her comment in fact now he got all of them they were referring to Uhuru.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Umoja demanded.

"It means why is our prince who is supposed to represent us lying beside a hyena" the panther asked.

"That's none of your business" Umoja growled.

"That hyena should be extinguished" and elephant replied.

Umoja roared at them, "That hyena is my friend" he said in rage.

"The hyenas have no reason to exist" the female wildebeest stated.

Umoja felt his blood boil, "get out of my sight while I permit you to keep breathing" he seethed.

"Life is their right Umoja you have no right to take it" Uhuru said disappointed.

"They're threatening you" Umoja replied

"That's my problem" Uhuru said.

"Why do you want me dead" Uhuru asked.

At that moment Hatari arrived, "We do not seek your death merely your departure" he told her.

"She has every right all are welcomed here" Umoja said.

"That is not true Mufasa himself decreed that no hyena would live here would you defy the great Mufasa" Hatari asked.

"It could be decreed by the original great king and I would defy it" Umoja spat.

Hatari smiled he just brought up something he shouldn't of.

"Great king, you mean the tyrant" a rhino yelled.

"They are pretenders" a leopard said.

Umoja felt his anger growing he wasn't certain how much more of this he would tolerate before he just started exiling them, Uhuru placed her paw on his shoulders.

"Let them think what they want it's what separates you from them" Uhuru told him.

Kovu woke up in the den only to hear a massive amount of arguing outside.

"What's going on now?" he asked annoyed.

"I don't know but you said we would have to handle political situations" Kiara stated.

"fine let's deal with this quickly" Kovu replied.

He and Kiara left the den and walked down to the lower areas of Pride Rock.

Umoja decided Uhuru was right he was better than this so not paying them any heed he and Uhuru began brushing past them.

"You think you can just ignore us" the elephant yelled.

Umoja paid him no heed, "get that creature out of here or we will" the panther shouted.

Umoja and Uhuru kept walking.

"You are no prince you are a mockery" the rhino yelled.

Two roars shook the ground as Kovu and Kiara stood their glaring at the crowd, Kiara growled and extracted her claws Kovu placed a paw in front of her.

"What the heck is this about?!" Kovu asked.

"The prince was lying next to a hyena" the leopard answered.

"what's your point?" Kovu demanded.

"A hyena has no place in the church of Mungu " the panther answered.

"This is not his domain!" Kiara shouted.

"All kingdoms are his domain" Hatari said.

"He doesn't lead this pride right now Kovu does" Kiara seethed.

"You are not rulers you are usurpers Mungu is all" the antelope said.

"I don't care about your fake savior!" Kiara roared.

The crowd gasped in shock as did Kovu why did Kiara say that?

"She is non believer" the female wildebeest.

"She would doubt our savior blasphemy!" the leopard roared.

The whole crowd started closing in on Kovu and Kiara while also cornering Umoja and Uhuru.

"Renounce your heathen ways" the rhino said stomping towards them.

Uhuru had heard enough, "So Mungu is the path you sheep follow this time" she spat.

"You're words are empty girl" Hatari told her.

"She is but a heathen they all are" the elephant said.

Kiara pushed Kovu out of the way extracting her claws, "Kiara stop" Kovu told her.

"we tried it your way now we try it my way" Kiara told him.

Hatari grinned this was going to be intriguing.

"So the Mungu is your savior" Kiara asked them.

The animals all stood united Kiara then slashed one on the chest he fell to the ground holding his wound.

"Funny he didn't stop me" Kiara said.

she grabbed the leopard around the neck and lifted him off the ground tightening her grip.

"I don't see the Mungu magically giving you air" Kiara said cruelly.

The animals watched in horror surely the Mungu would do something.

Kiara began digging her claws in, "And if I were dig my claws right through your throat would he stop the blood from flowing out of your neck" Kiara asked.

"ple as e do 'nt k ill me" the leopard choked out.

"I'm sorry repeat that" Kiara growled.

"I don't want to die" the leopard whimpered.

"but you won't die your savior will surely stop me" Kiara mocked

"please, please, please" the leopard cried.

Kiara was satisfied she released him she then turned her attention to the others.

"Do you know why he survived because I let him" Kiara told them.

"The Mungu knew you would spare him so he did not act" the female wildebeest said.

"Really and would you still think that if I were to tear your throat out" Kiara asked while scraping her claws, the wildebeest shivered in fear.

"Or you" Kiara said to the antelope.

"Would you still think he just knew all along while I was eviscerating you" Kiara asked sadistically, the whole group began to cower.

"Mom that's enough" Umoja told her.

"No you see I just proved something, now answer my question why are your friends still breathing" Kiara demanded none could speak.

"I could kill any one of you and believe me I'm considering it not for mocking my family's lineage but for threatening my son" Kiara hissed.

"I don't care about any of you I used to but then you stabbed me and my family in the back you don't fear the wrath of the king fine fear me because the moment I will not tolerate you anymore is the moment I will kill you" Kiara threatened, everyone stared at her in horror both family and subject.

"Do you understand you threaten my family and you die" Kiara stated coldly.

Hatari smiled time to show Kiara how blind she was, "A fine show of force barbaric just like your legacy" he said.

Kiara ignored him she made her point, "if you would threaten us I will not simply stand by I will defend the Mungu's name even if I must die for it" Hatari said proudly.

Kiara turned to him, "then you would die for nothing don't you get it you believe in something that will never reward your faith you're wasting you're lives for nothing" Kiara said softly, so softly you would almost forget she was sadistically threatening to kill them only moments ago.

"No you are the blind one The Mungu does not need to intervene because I wouldn't of allowed you to spill my brother and sisters blood" Hatari stated,

"do you see my brethren that is how the Mungu acts through us he had chosen me to put my life at risk and he will choose you to defend his honor" Hatari said.

The animals rose to their feet beginning to march towards Hatari,

"He has shown us the way" the female wildebeest said.

"We will stand and defend our faith" the leopard said.

The animals all stood besides Hatari, "I have seen him my brothers and sisters it is his will that these hyenas and these pretenders shall not pervert his domain" Hatari declared.

The animals looked at him in shock, "I understand your skepticism let me show you" Hatari said.

He walked up to the panther and placed his paw on her chest her body jerked before relaxing.

"I see a light and I feel a presence I hear a voice" she said.

The animals and the royal family stared with shock.

"I have channeled his energy I am his vessel and I will guide you step forward and I will show each of you" Hatari said the masses slowly beginning to bow to him.

"Let us build his vision and let us start by punishing these nonbelievers for their heathen ways!" Hatari declared.

The crowd advanced on them.

Kiara hadn't expected this it wasn't supposed to happen like this they were supposed to realize they were being fools instead they followed the leader they really were puppets.

"What are you doing?!" Vitani called out having been hiding the whole time.

"We must punish those who defy Mungu" the leopard said.

"What no Mungu demands all be treated fairly and equally" Vitani stated.

The animals stopped, "this is what Kurongu told us" the female wildebeest said, most nodded in agreement.

"Thank you we cannot force them that is not the way" Vitani said,

"What you're with them Vitani" Kovu said.

"I need something to believe Kovu" Vitani told him.

"So you would let Kurongu force this on others" Kovu said in anger.

"He hasn't forced it on anyone including me" Vitani retorted.

"They were going to attack us for disagreeing" Kiara growled.

"You threatened them!" Vitani roared.

"I didn't agree with that either Kiara" Kovu told his mate.

"They threatened my son and Uhuru first" Kiara fired back.

"Violence cannot be countered with more violence you taught me this Kiara!" Vitani shouted.

"You really have changed" Kiara told her.

"So have you, and I'm very disappointed in it" Vitani replied.

She then turned her attention to the animals, "as I am with you I was once a brutal killer and I never acted like that I never sought violence" Vitani told them.

A firm powerful and scolding voice called out to them, "I am very disappointed in all of you especially you Hatari" Kurongu scolded.

"They mocked our faith" the panther said.

"As we do there's we do not respond with force that is not the way of The Mungu you disgrace him" Kurongu stated.

The leopard stepped forward, "what would you truly know Hatari has spoken to him" he said.

"As have I everything Hatari knows I showed him now cease this mockery or never return to my church" Kurongu said his voice low but clearly angry.

The animals all turned away they looked at Hatari then Kurongu uncertain.

Kurongu turned to Kovu, "you did well even when clearly provoked you rejected violence I am proud" he told his son.

He then turned to Kiara, "I have no idea what happened to you I admired you faith or no faith now you would force other's to choose between their faith and their lives you are no longer Kiara" Kurongu told her in both outrage and sadness.

"Your faith has caused the whole kingdom to disregard everything my family and the families before them have done they've disregarded the kings" Kiara said in anger.

"I apologize for their disrespect to your family you have done so much and it shouldn't be disregarded nor should your predecessors but that does not give you the right to do what you did" Kurongu stated.

"They tried to kill me and my family for a crime we had nothing to do with they deserve the same mercy" Kiara growled.

"I see I cannot reason with you I faced a similar darkness as did my daughter I hope you can emerge from this regardless the outcome I will pray for your soul" Kurongu told her before turning away.

"Thank you I don't hate you just what you've done to my home" Kiara said trying to sound nice.

"I can't do anything about that I merely tried to help others" Kurongu said

"And I will help those I love so send this message to your followers if they go near my family again I will kill them" Kiara stated.

Kurongu turned away from her he turned his attention to Umoja.

"I see you outside my church often" he said while looking at the hyena girl beside him.

"I see, I would not recommend it I doubt even I could keep you safe after such a turn" he warned.

Umoja listened to Kurongu's words while Uhuru looked up at him.

"I'm not a revolting creature" she said angered.

"Of course not, you know why they feel that way descendent of Kecila" Kurongu told her.

"Wha, what" Uhuru said in shock.

"Don't ever let that be revealed or they will kill you" Kurongu warned.

"Why didn't my mom tell me" Uhuru asked pained.

"Because it's a horrible burden to bear" Kurongu told her.

"why did you tell me" Uhuru pleaded

"Because you needed to know to truly understand your mother's actions to understand the danger you are in" Kurongu stated.

Uhuru collapsed on her knees and cried Umoja placed his paws around her, "I'm descended from a monster" Uhuru cried

"You yourself are not one" Umoja comforted her

"my mother kept this from me" Uhuru sobbed

"Because she knew what it would do to you if you had a daughter would you tell her" Umoja asked

"No" Uhuru answered.

Kurongu watched Uhuru weep he felt bad for telling her that but Shauku was wrong to hide it, he turned to Vitani.

"You did me proud today" Kurongu told her.

"I didn't do anything" Vitani answered

"You never strayed you have shown yourself truly devoted to peace" Kurongu said.

"I need this it can't be wrong" Vitani replied

"Or maybe you don't only one knows" Kurongu told his daughter.

"I'm against Kovu now he is against this so he will now be against me" Vitani said saddened.

"With or against that's not how things work all you must do is help others and atone for your sins" Kurongu stated.

"I have too many and I sin every time I look Shauku in the face" Vitani replied.

"How much longer can you do it" Kurongu asked

"I don't know" Vitani answered.

She truly didn't know the answer to any of it Kiara, Kovu, the church, Shauku even herself, she wanted to have faith but could she truly embrace this ideal so long as she was a liar.

 _"Well that was intense and like I said probably pretty controversial, let me say this right now Kiara's actions were meant to be horrible and oppressive much like the kingdom's actions were oppressive to them. This chapter marks the beginning of showing the negative side of Kurungu's faith and how it can be quite intolerant and oppressive. I hope this didn't offend anyone as that wasn't my intention and don't worry while the darker side of Kurungu's faith will become more prominent we will still see the better side later on."_


	11. Chapter 11

: Chapter 10:

Truths and denial

Kovu was sitting besides Kiara still shocked by her violent actions would she really have killed those animals over a belief he had to know.

"Kiara were you really going to kill them?" Kovu asked.

"No not at the moment I was merely trying to prove a point it didn't work" Kiara answered.

"You were trying to force them to renounce their faith" Kovu said quietly.

"I was trying to convince them that they had turned away from their original lives" Kiara said.

"Would you actually kill them?" Kovu asked fearing the answer.

"Kovu I'm not the lioness you married I had hope and it was crushed to pieces if they slip up like that again will I kill them yes would've I before absolutely not" Kiara responded.

"You hate this" Kovu said.

"Of course I do why wouldn't I, once I was a lioness my brother would be proud of now I'm a savage but I can't change that" Kiara replied.

Kovu wasn't going to accept that "why you can always change you changed me remember" Kovu stated.

"No I didn't you were always that pure the moment you knew that I always loved you your stone heart melted" Kiara told him.

"I can't do that because their betrayal can't be made right because they don't realize what they did, I hate them Kovu I despise them, it took every ounce of self control I had not to slaughter them" Kiara said.

"We are one that is what you said if we give into our hatred we will kill ourselves" Kovu quoted his mate.

"Kopa said those words not me" Kiara said in shame.

"I'm afraid Kovu I'm afraid I'm going to become a monster" Kiara said saddened.

"Never you may threaten but I know you are not a killer" Kovu said while nuzzling his mate.

"You don't understand I don't want to let my hate go I want to kill them every time I extract my claws there is an overwhelming urge for me to kill because when I did, when I killed those animals at pride rock it felt good and deep down I want to experience it again." Kiara stated.

"You are not a killer you're denying your own soul!" Kovu told her in his voice shaking.

Kiara looked up at him sadly, "no you're the one in denial" Kiara told him.

Kovu nuzzled her tightly which she returned, it felt magical, these were the only times when she felt like herself again when she was with her mate.

Simba was waiting in Sarafina's tree Nala sitting beside him.

He struggled not to close his eyes knowing if he did the demon would be there. Simba felt Nala against him she looked as tired as he was.

"You're not sleeping anymore are you" he asked.

"No how can I knowing that thing is coming" Nala answered her voice weak.

"I wish you never found out" Simba said.

"So do I but I'm too tired to regret right now and hungry" Nala stated.

"You haven't eaten in days" Simba drowsily told her.

"What's the point I'm dead anyway I couldn't eat if I wanted to I couldn't sleep if I wanted to because the moment I try it all comes back to me and all I can do is stare at the wall while my body trembles" Nala stated.

"I wonder that as well it's soon why bother living when that thing is going to kill me anyway" Simba said.

Nala didn't say anything she just nodded in agreement.

Sarafina entered the tree and was shocked at the state of her patients.

"You look awful" she told them.

"This is the least of it" Simba said weakly.

"What on earth is wrong with you when was the last time you slept peacefully?" Sarafina asked.

"I can't anymore neither can Nala" Simba told her unable to even stand.

"When did this start" Sarafina asked.

"Shortly after the battle with Pindua" Simba answered.

"Was it frequent?" Sarafina questioned.

"No only once every three months or so then it became one month then two weeks then a week then a day then multiple a day" Simba answered tired.

"These must be awful nightmares how long has this frequent attack by them gone on" Sarafina asked concerned.

"A few days I can't even close my eyes without seeing them" Simba answered.

"Is it like this for you too Nala" Sarafina asked her daughter.

"Only once I realized what it meant" Nala answered fearful.

Sarafina was concerned, what did Nala mean by that it obviously wasn't good, "what do you mean by that?" Sarafina asked.

"I think it's a warning" Simba answered.

"a warning to what?" Sarafina questioned.

"The apocalypse mom" Nala told her.

Sarafina couldn't believe what she heard the apocalypse what on earth compelled them to think that.

"okay if I'm going to help you with this I'm going to need to know just what the heck you are seeing" Sarafina said.

"You don't want to know mom" Nala told her.

"Well that sucks because it's destroying my daughter and my son in law so your going to tell me" Sarafina stated.

"No Sarafina then you won't be able to sleep" Simba said.

"It wasn't until after I knew that it started affecting me too" Nala told her mother.

"I don't care and considering the fact that you Simba just told me my daughters state is your fault you are going to tell me what this apocalypse your talking about is tell me everything" Sarafina demanded.

Simba and Nala relented they then told Sarafina of the thing that haunted their nightmares the thing that would haunt everyone's nightmares before it slaughtered them like lambs.

Vitani sat in Kurongu's church alone contemplating her choice she knew she couldn't hide it much longer the truth of who she was, Shauku was family to her and yet she didn't even know her real name everything she knew about her was a lie and she couldn't go on doing it. She stared up at the symbols seeing the lion ascending he gave up his very life to protect the souls of everyone else he was brave and noble. Vitani needed that bravery she knew what she was about to tell Shauku may very well be the end of everything they were but she had to she just couldn't live with herself anymore.

Vitani entered Shauku's cave she was sitting by Uhuru who appeared to be crying.

"I didn't want this" Uhuru sobbed

"I know that's why I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to have to accept something so horrible" Shauku said hugging her daughter.

"I understand mom" Uhuru said,

"then you also understand that if at any point that secret is in danger of being revealed we will leave this place there will be no goodbyes we'll just be gone" Shauku told her.

"But what about Umoja" Uhuru asked,

"He may come with us if he wishes" Shauku stated,

"He wouldn't leave his family" Uhuru said,

"Don't be so sure Uhuru" Shauku replied,

"I wouldn't want him to" Uhuru stated,

"That's very selfless of you" Shauku said she hugged her daughter again,

"now get some sleep" she said, Uhuru nodded before resting on a rock with leaves around it.

Vitani made her presence known, "Shauku can I speak to you for a moment?" Vitani asked,

"of course" Shauku said stepping out of the cave and joining Vitani in the church.

Vitani and Shauku stared at one another it was clear this was important,

"what is it Hasara" Shauku asked

"I've become an official part of this faith" Vitani told her

"Yes I know considering whatever turmoil you have inside you I think it will be good for you" Shauku said.

"yes more than that I genuinely believe the message that is convened here I believe in something greater than us" Vitani said.

"Okay" Shauku said confused.

"I want to be a part of this but I can't fully do that while I continue to hide my true self" Vitani stated.

"It doesn't matter Hasara we all hide something" Shauku told her.

"It's not just that if I am call myself your friend if you are to truly trust me you need to know the truth" Vitani said quietly.

"Truth what are talking about Hasara" Shauku asked.

"That's not my name I lied to you about that because I didn't want you to know who I am" Vitani stated.

"who are you and why would you hide that?" Shauku asked her.

"You'll know my real name is Vitani" she told her.

Shauku's eyes widened in shock Zira's daughter all along her trusted friend was the daughter of the one who wiped out her people. It was a lot to take in she didn't want to believe it.

"I understand why you didn't tell me" Shauku said trying not to tremble.

"What kind of game are you playing" she demanded.

"I'm not trying anything" Vitani told her.

"Oh no you're mother wipes out my people then you befriend me and my daughter you really think that will make up for what happened?!" Shauku roared.

No she needed to calm down Zira killed her people not Vitani in fact she seemed guilty about it.

"She did it so why are you the one feeling guilty?" Shauku asked.

"It was my family?" Vitani said.

"Don't lie to me there are two forms of guilt association and direct you're showing the lateral" Shauku said.

Vitani felt tears in her eyes, "I asked her to do it" Vitani said in tears.

Shauku's jaw dropped, "she just wanted the three of them dead but I hated you all you killed Scar, you took my father away from me and I asked her to make you all pay!" Vitani sobbed.

Shauku couldn't move, "If not for me she probably would've spared your people I'm the reason hyenas are nearly extinct!" Vitani said broken.

Shauku was in disbelief she couldn't move her whole body had shut down from the shock of what she just heard, she finally found the strength to speak.

"Get out" she said in a whisper.

"Shauku" Vitani sobbed.

"Get out! Get out of my sight or I swear I'll send you straight to the pit you condemned my clan too!" Shauku screamed in rage tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Shauku please I'm sorry!" Vitani pleaded.

"You're sorry, bring back my clan resurrect my parents then maybe I'll forgive you!" Shauku cried in rage and sadness.

Vitani collapsed on her knees grabbing Shauku's paw desperately.

"Shauku please don't do this you're my friend I see you as family please Shauku" Vitani begged it was similar to something her mother did once and Vitani showed her no mercy something told her neither would Shauku.

Shauku stared at Vitani she regretted it but that didn't matter regret didn't bring back the dead.

In all truth Shauku should kill her for her clan, no she clearly regretted it and as horrible as her crime was she didn't deserve to die but no way could it be forgiven.

Shauku turned back to her cave, "you aren't welcomed anymore, I never want to see you ever again" Shauku told her turning her back on her.

Vitani let her tears fall from her cheeks the pain she was feeling hurt too much she collapsed on to the ground and continued to sob she looked up at the statue of The Mungu she turned away and sobbed into the ground.

"It's alright Vitani" a voice told her.

Vitani shot up looking for where it was there was nothing but she knew she heard it she looked at the statue of The Mungu he was here for her. Vitani let her tears continue to fall resting herself on the statue.

What Vitani didn't notice was a figure briefly appearing from the shadows he wrapped his paw around her, she continued to cry while The Mungu secretly held her.

Simba and Nala had finished telling Sarafina of the apocalypse they feared they expected Sarafina to call them crazy instead she merely stared in horror.

"You see that every night?" Sarafina asked.

"More than once" Simba answered weakly.

"No wonder you can't sleep the thought is terrifying" Sarafina said.

"Is it real mom, or are we just so scared we've mistaken it as real" Nala asked.

"Make no mistake you've let your fear consume you" Sarafina replied.

"The thought it's so horrible and you just can't forget it" Nala said

"It never should've gotten this bad" Sarafina told her daughter.

"When you see the apocalypse how can you just keep going?" Simba asked

"That's the problem since you have seen it you've accepted that it is inevitable you see only the world you've seen burn" Sarafina told them

"What more can we see?" Simba asked her.

"Life is that thing real I don't know but what I do know is you've done far more damage to yourself than it ever could" Sarafina stated.

"You're not afraid mom" Nala asked.

"I'm afraid that thing is horrifying but I have seen horrible things in my life I will not let it destroy me" Sarafina said proudly.

"You didn't see the end of the world" Simba defended

"You're so afraid of the end that you've completely forgotten about the now" Sarafina said.

"We have no future" Nala said in fear.

"The past can hurt so can the future but you can either run from it or face it" Sarafina told them.

"if you keep fearing it, it will destroy you" She finished.

Simba understood Sarafina's words it was no different than when he was afraid to face his past only now it was his future.

Simba forced himself to his feet and closed his eyes and there it was the demon staring at him.

"I knew you would come" it said in it's monstrous voice.

It twisted it's body and erupted the land into flames Simba stood his ground.

"Remember soon it won't be a dream" the demon mocked.

"Then come, I will not quake in fear when you arrive I will not run I will face you and if this is to be the end I will die alongside those I love I lived a full life I am satisfied" Simba told it while looking it in the eye.

He expected it to attack him to burn him to rip him to shreds instead it merely smiled in amusement.

"So you are not the coward I believed we will see if you live up to that claim just try to give me a challenge" the demon stated.

"Fine but remove your hold from my mate this is my battle" Simba demanded.

"If she's too weak to break free then she deserves whatever happens" the demon said it then blasted Simba sending him flying into darkness.

His eyes sprung open he felt stronger, so much stronger.

"Sarafina what has happened while I was gone" he said with strength.

"Hatari rallied a group of Kurongu's followers against our family, Kiara threatened to kill them" Sarafina told him.

"Hatari I knew he couldn't be trusted, and Kiara's gotten worse" Simba replied.

"can you help her" Sarafina asked though it didn't sound like a question and she already knew the answer.

"I can but first I need to find out what it is Hatari wants do you know where Kurongu is?" Simba asked.

"I can send him a message wherever he is" Sarafina answered.

"Do so we need to take action immediately before Hatari does" Simba said.

"I don't think that demon is fake I do believe everything Kurongu showed me but I think Hatari is linked to it all he was the one who send those visions to me I think somehow he has something to do with all this the demon, the church, the apocalypse" Simba stated.

"I think they're all linked, and I think Hatari is the source of that" Simba concluded.

Of course that didn't explain the most important part why, it was obvious whatever Hatari was after involved him, after all they were brothers but what was it what was his goal that was the final piece that tied everything together.

 _"So the pieces are beginning to fall in place now but how does this all connect what is Hatari's intentions, is he truly an enemy or an unknown hero? Simba is free of the nightmares but how was the Demon able to haunt him in the first place, were they visions that Simba's mind made real or is their truly a greater danger looming?" And what of Kiara can she be saved from the dark path she is on? All these answers and more await."_


	12. Chapter 12

: Chapter 11:

Hatari's true self

Hatari entered a dark chamber it was barren and deserted the only source of light being set of lit torches in the middle of the room there was a pentagram symbol Hatari stepped into it and kneeled in submission.

"I have come mother" he said.

"Welcome my son are the final phases in order?" The demon asked.

"Yes everything proceeds as we always planned" Hatari told it.

"You have done well my sweet Hatari" the demon said while reaching it's hand to stroke his cheek, he felt it's touch and let a tear of joy roll down his cheek.

"I long to see you free and I will" Hatari promised.

"I do not doubt you Hatari you have given me no reason to" the demon told him lovingly.

"And I never will, I will never let you down you were the only one there for me while the rest of the world disregarded me enslaved me, you mother removed my chains" he said softly.

"And you will now remove mine" The demon told him.

"And when I arrive I will plunge myself into the chaos, as for this world" the demon said.

"Burn it all mother let them know what it feels like to have your life serve no meaning" Hatari growled.

He grinned at the thought of their sorrow and of course his brother he had waited so long finally the moment would soon come, but first the end must begin then they would fulfill their destinies.

Yatima was silently making his way through Kurongu's church slowly moving toward Shauku's cave, he entered it only to find Shauku crying.

"What is wrong?" he asked.

"Everything I thought I knew was a lie" Shauku said in tears.

"Life is never what it seems sister" Yatima replied,

"Nothings is what I thought I have lost nearly everything" Shauku said.

"What do you mean?" Yatima asked.

"Hasara all along she was the daughter of Zira and played a role in her decision to wipe out my clan!" Shauku shouted.

"So the truth hides no longer" Yatima stated.

"What you knew how could you" Shauku struggled to say.

"It was obvious her resemblance her guilt and need to protect us clearly she was connected to the hyena extinction which narrowed down all other options" Yatima explained.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Shauku demanded.

"Because you would've reacted exactly as you did" Yatima answered.

"you would've rejected and turned your back on your friend" Yatima said in disgust.

"She wasn't my friend how could she be responsible for that and still be my friend?!" Shauku screamed.

Yatima had heard enough he slapped Shauku across the face, "Wake up Shauku!" He screamed.

"You claim you've suffered so much how much of it is by your own paw?!" Yatima demanded.

"My paw how is my suffering" Shauku began to say.

"No you don't get to deny this!" Yatima shouted.

"You're the one who refuses to let go of your anger for your parents, you're the one who keeps Uhuru locked up, you chose to join this church and now you've chosen to reject Vitani, no one took anything from you Shauku you rejected everything!" Yatima thundered.

Shauku stared at her brother dumbfounded had he really meant all of that.

"Why would you say that?" Shauku asked pained.

"You need to hear it, Vitani is your friend the past is dead let it go" Yatima said.

"You can't you still feel anger due to the fact that our mother chose me and left you don't tell me to let go when you can't!" Shauku screamed.

Yatima heard her words and knew they were true, "you're right but that doesn't mean you should follow my lead let your anger go" Yatima said more desperately.

"I didn't kill her where she stood such a deed can never be forgiven" Shauku stated.

Yatima growled in anger, "fine keep wallowing in your anger and self pity when your ready to wake up you know where to find us" he said in anger before turning away and leaving his sister.

Yatima exited the church and made his way to the hill he would usually sit on while watching his family.

"You always have been predictable" Hatari told him from behind.

"What are you doing here?" Yatima demanded.

"Waiting for you" Hatari said grinning slightly.

Yatima was a bit worried Hatari had always been dangerous but now there was something truly dark about him.

"We are not partners anymore Hatari" Yatima told him.

Hatari chuckled at the comment, "anymore we never were the society meant nothing to me just a tool to accomplish my ends" Hatari said.

"What end would those be?" Yatima asked circling.

"I wouldn't spoil the surprise" Hatari said with a chuckle.

"You're purpose whatever you believe it is means nothing" Yatima said glaring at him.

"Because you have no cause, you are nothing" Yatima stated.

Hatari growled grabbing Yatima around the throat and slamming him to the ground, "really I've accomplished nothing, except I played this pride like a fiddle, I played the society, Kurongu even you just as easily, I've had a spiritual channel to the demon under Kurongu's church and no one realized it" Hatari growled.

Yatima kicked and struggled in Hatari's grasp who growled in anger, "Blast said too much no matter" Hatari said.

"I've needed you to take care of what has been entrusted to you but now I know of it" Hatari said grinning.

"You know nothing" Yatima choked out.

Hatari smiled in amusement he leaned forward and whispered in his ear Yatima's eyes widened in shock.

"No how" Yatima said in shock.

"Nothing is hidden from my mother she knows all and when she arrives she'll burn this world to ashes" Hatari gloated.

"No Simba Kurongu I'll warn them" Yatima said.

"ha ha, no you did what I and mother needed now you're the one whose lost all relevance time to join your clan" Hatari said.

Yatima struggled as he watched Hatari raise his claws he looked around quickly and saw Hatari's paw and noticed his other paw free he immediately dug his claws into Hatari's paw resulting in him loosening his Yatima took that opportunity to roll down the hill picking himself up and running as fast as he could he had warn Simba and Kurongu as well as the pride Hatari was their enemy.

Hatari watched as Yatima escaped he growled in anger, the moment the hyena was out of sight he smiled.

"Nothing, yet I'm still playing you" he said satisfied.

"Run along go tell them go fetch them for me" Hatari said while smirking.

Simba was waiting in Rafiki's tree for Kurongu's arrival when he finally caught sight of him.

"What is this about Simba?" Kurongu asked.

"I fear we have been mistaken" Simba told him

"what do you mean?" Kurongu demanded

"Hatari is attempting to usurp your position" Simba answered

"I am aware of this but he can be kept in line" Kurongu responded,

"No Kurongu I think somehow he's connected to what is coming" Simba told him.

"What that is absurd" Kurongu said.

"He was the one who sent me the visions of the demon" Simba stated,

"Under my orders" Kurongu replied.

"But then how could the demon speak to me directly and how could it pass to my mate?" Simba asked.

"what those are meant to be visions nothing more you spoke to it" Kurongu said in fear.

"Yes it responded too I wasn't just dreaming about it somehow I think Hatari connected me to it" Simba said.

"But that would only be possible if he were connected to it" Kurongu said realization dawning.

"That monster it infiltrated my church all along corrupted my teachings, all along it's been corrupting my message from within, through Hatari" Kurongu concluded.

"I know I don't want to believe my brother is trying to end the world" Simba said in regret.

"Then it's true Simba this apocalypse is coming" Nala said.

"The Demon orchestrated it all, Hatari was a member of the society he probably led them here let them shatter the kingdoms faith then sabotage them within then infiltrate Kurongu and do it again" Nala explained.

Kurongu was furious the demon had used him as a puppet to further the apocalypse Hatari he didn't want to believe not after how long he had raised him guided him all a cover.

"That wretched serpent!" Kurongu growled.

"Calm down you have no prove of this" Sarafina said

"The facts fit into place Sarafina do you really believe he's innocent" Simba asked

"No but it's not wise to jump to immediate conclusions he played a part make no mistake but it's possible he's playing the demon too" Sarafina said.

"You believe in it mom" Nala asked.

"Oh yes" Sarafina answered.

"The Demon cannot be played it is the devil itself Hatari is surely it's puppet" Kurongu stated.

"Then we have to find where Hatari is hiding before he makes his next move" Simba said.

"I think I might be able to help you" Yatima told them having arrived at the tree.

"Who are you?" Simba asked.

"I don't have time for details my name is Yatima and I am Shauku's brother" Yatima answered.

"How did you find me" Simba demanded

"I've been watching everyone connected to Shauku or those she knows like Vitani or Umoja" Yatima answered.

"My grandson what do want with him and how did you know I was here?!" Simba demanded.

"All I cared about was knowing where you were so if the time came when I needed you I would know where you were" Yatima answered.

"Do you know of the end" Kurongu asked him

"I don't care I'm here because I can help you find him" Yatima stated.

"Why would you want that hyena" Nala asked rudely.

"Cease your anti hyena act former queen especially considering the fact that one loved you" Yatima said.

"How do you know about Huzuni" Nala asked.

"It's a hyena legend the ultimate tragedy or more often the ultimate comedy" Yatima answered.

Nala growled at the thought of Huzuni being regarded as a joke, "a comedy how about they experience his pain then laugh about it!" Nala growled.

"They're dead" Yatima said bluntly.

"Enough with the distractions where is Hatari?!" Kurongu demanded.

"He has a spiritual channel below your church he accidentally let it slip before he attempted to kill me" Yatima told them.

"Then he'll probably expect us soon we need to move and destroy it if we sever his connection to the demon we could stop this apocalypse dead in it's tracks" Kurongu told them.

"Then let's do it he'll be expecting us but we have the numbers we can take him" Simba said.

Nala pulled herself up she was going to fight with Simba and save her home, "I will accompany you" she said.

"No Nala" Simba said.

"Don't you dare bring up my physical state!" Nala shouted.

"It's not that the demon still haunts you and we're going to it's sanctuary" Simba told her.

"I can take it" Nala said.

"I don't doubt it but I need you for something more important gather the pride and ready them if we fail you're going have to take down Hatari" Simba said.

"Alright Simba" Nala relented.

Simba turned to Kurongu and Yatima, "Lead the way" he said

"Are you prepared to battle your brother?" Kurongu asked

"I don't know his reasoning behind this maybe I can reason with him" Simba said.

"You can't reason with the demon's servant" Kurongu spat

"You're faith is all about forgiveness and giving others a chance will you turn away from that now?" Simba asked.

Kurongu knew he could not deny Simba's request he merely nodded. The three of them then made their way to Kurongu's church to stop the devils awakening, to save a brother, to prevent the rise of a false prophet.

 _"So the truth is revealed Hatari has manipulating everyone, the church, the society and the kingdoms since the very beginning and is the disciple of the Demon heralding it's arrival but why what could drive Hatari to such apocalyptic actions? Simba and Kurungu know the truth as well now but can they stop him can they save him and just what does Hatari plan to do with Kurungu's church how do Yatima and the hyenas connect to it? Get ready because everything's about to hit the fan."_


	13. Chapter 13

_"Last chapter saw the reveal that Hatari was in fact the true mastermind behind the coming Apocalypse and servant of the Demon as well as Simba and Kurungu discovering this fact now the two of them along with Yatima head back to the church to finally confront both him and his monstrous mother but can they hope to triumphant against them and if not what kind of a fate awaits the Pride Lands or even the world? I hope you've enjoyed the story up to this point I know it's been slower than trials but from here things really really kick into gear."_

: Chapter 12:

Dark Messiah

Kovu was sitting in Kilbali's pride contemplating what he had recently heard from Kiara he didn't understand any of it, how could Kiara be disgusted with herself yet at the same time enjoy killing it didn't make sense.

"I don't understand how could she really think that is true" Kovu said

"Because perhaps it is" Kilbali told him.

"I don't believe that she's denying her very nature, Kovu stated.

"Or perhaps you are denying how much she has changed" Kilbali responded.

"That's what she told me but is it wrong that I refuse to see my mate like that?" Kovu asked.

"Of course not we all want to believe and have faith in the best of everyone" Kilbali said.

"Then what I am doing wrong" Kovu asked him

"why did you come to me Kovu?" Kilbali asked him

"You're one of the wisest lions I know" Kovu answered

"But this doesn't require wisdom whatever I tell you, you will deny it the image of your mate is absolute nothing will change that" Kilbali stated.

"So I just accept that my mate is gone forever" Kovu said in sadness.

"No and yes she has changed and more often than not change is permanent but it does not need to be only negative something positive can emerge over time have faith Kovu" Kilbali said.

Kovu shuddered at the sound of that word how he, she hated it.

"She hates that word faith it reminds her of them and she hates them" Kovu replied.

"She's not the only one" Kilbali responded.

"What" Kovu asked in confusion.

"You are in complete denial Kovu but not about your mate but your own emotions you hate Kurongu's faith just as much as she does yet you deny it and channel those emotions onto Kiara but you feel the same anger she does" Kilbali stated.

"You're right I hate that church but what does that have to do with anything?" Kovu questioned.

"Kiara is on the path of a killer but you already followed it you feel what she feels you must accept that only then can you rise above it" Kilbali said,

"What does this that have to do with Kiara?!" Kovu demanded.

"You are both seeking yourselves the society tore them down you now seek to rebuild but you're demons have been revived you must decide if you will embrace them and accept your path only than will your true self reveal itself and only then can you find your mate" Kilbali explained.

Kovu was at a loss what on earth did Kilbali mean how can accepting his own hatred possibly make things better how would that help Kiara they could be killers together, no obviously that wasn't the message but what the heck was it what the heck was Kilbali trying to tell him.

Simba, Kurongu and Yatima arrived at the church.

"Follow me I know my way through here" Kurongu said.

They entered the church moving through it looking around for any sign,

"where would he hide a secret entrance?" Simba asked.

"Somewhere unexpected" Yatima said.

"No it couldn't be anywhere in here The Mungu would've detected it the chamber must not be an actual part of the church" Kurongu said.

"Then where?" Simba asked.

Kurongu knew of course the one area he didn't go to and more so the area was there before the church.

"Follow me" Kurongu demanded.

Simba and Yatima walked behind Kurongu who entered Shauku's cave,

"what are you doing?" Shauku asked in confusion she then noticed Yatima,

"Yatima?" she said.

Uhuru pulled herself up staring up at the three animals in her home, "what are you doing here?" Uhuru asked.

"I'm going to have to ask you to move" Kurongu said.

"what no this is our home you have no right to" Uhuru said before Kurongu pushed her aside he turned to Shauku.

"get out you are in danger" he said.

Shauku understood she grabbed Uhuru and left the cave.

Kurongu, Simba and Yatima sniffed around the area hoping to catch any sign of an unusual scent.

"There has to be another entrance or he could never get there unseen" Simba said.

"I know" Kurongu responded.

Yatima looked around the cave and noticed something, "the walls they all connect at a certain point" he said.

"why would he have an entrance in here at all" Simba asked.

"To leave the church incase he was exposed" Kurongu said

"Where do they connect?" Kurongu asked.

Yatima ran his paw up the wall "right below the center this cave was built" he said.

They all looked at the connect point there was nothing there, "lift me up" Simba said

"what" Kurongu asked,

"the connecting point probably shows the entrance" Simba said.

Kurongu and Yatima lifted Simba up allowing him to look at the connecting point.

"we're looking at this wrong all the walls are connected it's not where they meet but where they separate" Simba said.

"The whole connecting thing was a red herring you'd just be chasing your tail" Yatima said.

They followed the walls until they reached the area right outside Shauku and Uhuru's sleeping area several feet away.

"ingenious the built cave was a ruse" Kurongu said they turned to the separate point and ripped a stone out of place revealing a tunnel going down.

The three of them walked down the tunnel arriving in a chamber with multiple lit torches and pentagram in the middle.

"This is it alright but where is Hatari?" Simba asked

"You never disappoint Simba" Hatari said.

"How long have you served the demon how long have you infested my church!" Kurongu demanded.

"Oh Kurongu, I knew the demon before I knew you" Hatari said.

"Then it all was a ruse" Kurongu said shocked

"everything I taught you did for you" Kurongu said saddened

"Did for me what did you do give me savior who was a fraud, fill me with nothing but empty promises and false hope" Hatari growled.

"Hatari we are all trying to help you" Simba said.

"Help me do you have any idea what I have been through" Hatari asked glaring.

"Maybe not but I might I was in exile once too I once believed my pride disowned me and my mother hated me" Simba told him.

"But they didn't in the end did they?" Hatari hissed.

"My mother left me for dead in the outlands and no one in the pride even came to help me I wasn't worth saving!" Hatari said in rage.

"Hatari I didn't even know you existed!" Simba told him.

"Of course not, all I remember of this wretched place is Scar carrying me to the outlands then the pride that found me told me it was on my mothers orders I just couldn't be you Simba" Hatari said hissing Simba's name.

Simba understood now he was dealing with yet another remnant of Scar's brutal legacy.

"Scar I was hurt by him as well he murdered our father and sent me into exile" Simba explained.

"Good, my father would've probably disregarded me as easily as anyone else!" Hatari growled.

"No our father would've loved you and our mother she was a great lioness she wouldn't abandon you" Simba tried to reason.

"Oh so she's dead unfortunate I had long to see her" Hatari said seething.

"No it wasn't her Scar must've lied about your fate it was him Hatari" Simba pleaded.

"Then why didn't she try to find me surely she would've made certain her son was still alive" Hatari said tears in his eyes.

Simba felt great sorrow for his brother to live like that how many must suffer for Scar's selfishness.

"I had no one I was barely fed then the moment I was a cub who could fully move and feed myself they sold me into slavery the crack of every whip sears my flesh the chains around my neck like I was some object, then when I couldn't take another hit when I couldn't endure the needs of another lioness they left me to die!" Hatari roared.

Kurongu and Simba both felt great pity for Hatari no one should endure a life like that.

"That was when mother saved me" Hatari said finally smiling a genuine smile of joy.

"You are a fool that thing is manipulating you using you as a tool to destroy the world" Kurongu said.

Hatari let out a maniacal cackle it was unnerving to say the least.

"You think mother is heralding your apocalypse" Hatari said while chuckling.

"No Kurongu she isn't the destroyer I am" Hatari said.

Kurongu could not believe what he heard the demon was the herald to the end.

"It has twisted you into a force of destruction" Kurongu said.

"No I hate this world I hate everyone in it those who wronged me enslaved me beat me, forced themselves on me, they can all burn that is what I asked mother the moment she saved me, make them pay, make them understand the pain I endured let them no true helplessness and despair!" Hatari screamed.

Simba understood his brothers pain but this was too far.

"Brother please I know you're angry but these people are innocent they do not deserve this anymore than you did" Simba said.

"And what will you do Simba will you protect them?" Hatari asked.

"Yes I will" Simba said.

"Well then you're the protector the hero always remembered while I am forgotten disregarded, you will save them the messiah, then I will break them I will be their corrupter their destroyer, if you will be their messiah I will be the dark messiah" Hatari declared.

"You are merely a whiny child just like when you were in the society" Yatima said.

"Am I well that child is about to make you the last hyena" Hatari said smiling sadistically.

Yatima felt his rage grow how dare he threaten their lifes.

"Stay away from them!" he shouted while charging at Hatari.

He collided into him tackling him to the ground he smashed his paw into Hatari's face again and again, Hatari didn't respond he just kept letting him hit him.

"You won't touch my family!" he screamed while striking him after each word.

"That's it Yatima keep it coming" Hatari said while grinning evilly.

Yatima raised his paw, "Yatima he's baiting you" Kurongu said.

"Don't give in" Simba said.

"I tire of the clichés" Hatari said before stabbing Yatima in the ribs.

"No!" Simba cried out jumping at Hatari only to be hit by a dark blast fired from the pentagram.

"Hello Simba" the Demon said.

"Is it true is he the one really behind this" Simba asked, the Demon laughed.

Yatima struggled to remove Hatari's claws while slicing at him Hatari caught his paw while pulling his claws out of his ribs.

"Now what do you say this time I kill you for real" Hatari said.

"What?" Yatima said.

"Great job leading them down here" Hatari mocked.

He then released Yatima again.

"What game are you playing?" Yatima asked.

"True despair cannot come without the hope that you can stop it" Hatari told him.

"Perhaps you should go save that family" he said.

"Your followers can't hurt them not while Kurongu still leads them" Yatima spat.

"Not for long" Hatari said smiling.

"What are you doing to my church?" Kurongu seethed.

"Nothing just taking over" Hatari told him.

Simba slashed at the pentagram only to be blasted by it again he pulled himself up.

"Why don't you stop hiding like a coward and face me!" Simba challenged.

Simba found himself brutally blasted into a wall only for the energy from the pentagram to lift him in the air dangling him like a puppet.

"I will worm and when I do you will cower and I will remove your head while you whimper in your knees" The Demon vowed.

Hatari blocked another blow from Yatima while Kurongu glared at him.

"You could never usurp me the followers would never allow it" Kurongu stated.

"Really what about after they find out you were willingly harboring the descendents of Kecila" Hatari said.

Kurongu's eyes widened in horror "get Uhuru and Shauku out of here now!" Kurongu ordered Yatima.

Yatima ran for the exit.

"Go ahead how can you break if you're not given the chance to save them" Hatari said.

"It's almost time for my grand appearance" he said.

Kurongu roared in rage pushing Hatari against the wall striking him in the temple Hatari responded by swiping his paw into his jaw, Kurongu growled biting into his shoulder while Hatari dug his claws into his back Kurongu roared and threw Hatari to the ground he leaped at him only for Hatari to roll aside and kick him in the jaw Kurongu flew back and crashed into the ground Hatari flew at him landing on top of him reaching for his neck Kurongu struggled to hold back his paw which inched closer to his throat using all of his strength he pushed Hatari off of him. Hatari pulled himself up only for Kurongu to strike him right above the eye he then swung for his jaw Hatari dodged the blow and knocked Kurongu to the ground he plunged his claws right for his chest Kurongu rolled to the side grabbing Hatari and pulling him down. The two of them grappled with each other on the ground biting and clawing Kurongu managed to grab Hatari slamming him to the ground pressing his paw down on his neck while striking him repeatedly something was wrong he was hurt but he should still be able to defend himself why was he taking this punishment and more importantly he shouldn't of gotten that slam Hatari should've seen it coming why was he holding back.

Kurongu continued to batter Hatari when he was blasted by the pentagram he smashed into the wall and crumbled to the ground.

Hatari painfully limped his way to him, "why Kurongu, why would you try and kill me" he mocked before striking him in the temple causing him to lose conscious.

He then turned to Simba who was still hanging in the air, "enjoy the show Simba here's how your faith is rewarded" Hatari told him before leaving them in the chamber which he sealed.

Hatari painfully limped his way into the church he saw many animals in it perfect he lured them here right before worship began it wasn't easy to calculate he had to count the exact seconds before the followers showed up than calculated the proper time to lure Kurongu there Simba was just a bonus now it was time to give these people something to believe, his vision.

Hatari collapsed onto the ground the follower rushed over to him they all worked to stand him up.

"Thank you" he said weakly.

"Hatari what happened?" the panther asked.

"We have been lied to Kurongu doesn't seek to guide us only control us" Hatari said in regret.

"What do you mean?" a wildebeest asked.

"He doesn't care about any of us he tried to kill me" Hatari told them.

"why" the panther asked.

Hatari let anger contort his features as he forced himself to stand, "because Kurongu is a lying hypocrite" he said with strength.

"He would have you admit your secrets yet he would keep his own he says he value's our safety yet he would endanger us all by allowing monsters into our sanctuary" Hatari said he began raising his arms and gesturing to the animals then the cave and the church a bit theatrical but effective he could see the animals slowly turning to his side.

"Monsters the hyenas but he has decreed" an antelope said.

No those hyenas do not belong here the Mungu himself has told me he demands they be punished for their sins" Hatari said.

"But Kurongu" the panther said.

"I'm sorry but he is a fraud he has never spoken to him if so than why not show us I will show you because I love you all I have come to save the faithful and punish the sinful" Hatari said his voice a compassionate tone before twisting into a righteous one.

The animals remembered Hatari's demonstration of course that could've been a ruse.

"I will now reveal the Mungu because you are worthy of him not just me" Hatari said.

Deep in the chamber The Demon listened to Hatari's speech the pentagram glowed before releasing the light above it shined on Hatari who then began to rise into the air the animals stared at him dumbfounded he spread his arms out in front of then and raised them high he continued to rise higher mirroring the image in the church. The animals all began to cheer Hatari's name they bowed to him in submission others proclaimed him their savior.

"I do not wish this and I am not above you, I will only lead if it is what you desire" Hatari said.

"Lead us" the crowd chanted.

"Very well he has spoken he has told me of the monsters Kurongu protected the hyenas they are not normal hyenas they are the direct descendents of the butcher of kingdoms Kecila" Hatari told them.

The animals all roared in shock and outrage.

"All this time we have been surrounded by murderers they hold the key to dark times we must remove them and at long last end the blood line of the devil herself, no longer are you simple witnesses now you are the savior the protector of the innocent let us go and avenge all those lost to us over the decades in the name of the innocent and the Mungu!" Hatari thundered his arms raised high his form hovering just a little bit above them. The animals all cheered in unison before heading out to hunt down the spawns of evil and remove them.

Hatari smiled in satisfaction that was too easy people always need something to believe someone to lead them to save them, ha sheep they were all sheep and he was their Sheppard all he had to do was tell them exactly what they wanted to hear it was surprising how easily an ideal meant for peace can so quickly turn to murder, puppets they would follow his will they would spread violence and death they would make a mockery of Kurongu's faith and then the great would one come well mother would and then in that moment they would realize they had forsaken their savior, their faith was a lie, and like him they would have nothing. It was coming soon now all he needed to do was feed their greed then they would follow him anywhere like lambs to the slaughter.

 _"Well it seems things are only getting worse Hatari has seized control of the church and has revealed the truth of Shauku and Uhuru's even worse he has set the entire pride on them, can they escape this brutal attack and what will it mean for Vitani now that her friends are in danger by the very church she saved and what of Kovu what could Kilbali's message mean will Kovu join Kiara in her hatred of the church and succumb to the same darkness? These answers await and fasten your seat belts and hang on the next chapter is a doozy."_


	14. Chapter 14

_"Last chapter saw Hatari seize control of the church of Mungu and expose Shauku and Uhuru's lineage to the pride unleashing the whole kingdom upon them now with the whole pride wrapped around his paw Simba and all his friends and allies must prepare themselves for the inevitable battle but what will these turn of events mean for Umoja as well as the rest of the Pride read on to find out and hang on tight because from here everything goes to hell."_

: Chapter 33:

The Crusade

Uhuru was confused why was her mother so frantic to get out of the pride lands and who was this hyena escorting them what on earth was going on.

"Mom what's going on why are we leaving?" Uhuru asked.

"It's not save for you here anymore" Yatima told her

"what why, who are you?" Uhuru asked.

"trust him Uhuru" Shauku demanded.

"Enough secrets who is he, why does he care about us?" Uhuru asked her mother.

"He's family Uhuru" Shauku said.

"What?" Uhuru questioned.

"My name is Yatima I'm your uncle Uhuru" Yatima told her actually feeling happy that he could finally say it.

Uhuru however was only confused even more, "you're my uncle why didn't my mom ever mention having a brother?" Uhuru demanded.

"I didn't want her to I've been involved in a lot of things that would've put you both in danger" Yatima told her.

"He was the one who saved my life when he first arrived here?" Shauku stated.

"He was a part of the society" Uhuru said.

"You believed in their ways so did I" Yatima replied.

"How long have you protected us?" Uhuru asked.

"All your life but I can't protect you from what's about to happen" Yatima stated,

"what's about to happen?!" Uhuru demanded

"Uhuru enough!" Shauku commanded.

"No what's going on tell me mom!" Uhuru snapped

"Our family tree's about to be revealed" Shauku said her voice shaking.

Uhuru felt her own fear as well but not just for her, "we have to go back and find Umoja" Uhuru said in fear.

"What Umoja will be fine Uhuru" Shauku told her.

"No they saw him with me he's a part of all this now they'll kill him too!" Uhuru cried.

"He's the prince they wouldn't" Shauku argued.

"They don't care about the royal family they have their savior the families expendable!" Uhuru shouted.

"We can't go back they'll kill us" Shauku stated

"I don't care I'm not leaving him!" Uhuru vowed.

Shauku grabbed her paw and held her in place, "you are my daughter and you are staying right here!" Shauku commanded

"Let her go" Yatima said

"what" Shauku asked

"I told you don't push her away" Yatima stated

"I'm stopping her from getting herself killed" Shauku replied

"You can't protect me forever" Uhuru stated

"No but I won't let you get yourself killed" Shauku declared.

Uhuru struggled in her mom's grasp, "let me go!" Uhuru screamed before biting her mother.

Shauku growled in pain while Uhuru broke free of her grasp and ran back towards the pride lands.

"Uhuru!" Shauku cried not in anger but fear.

"I'm going after her" she said, "I'll follow" Yatima replied.

"I came to rescue my family and I'm not leaving without all of them" he finished. The two siblings embraced before running back towards the pride lands.

Kovu was still thinking about what Kilbali told him and wonder just what it all meant, what could he do. Kilbali was sitting on the ground.

"You still don't know do you" Kilbali asked him.

"No what do you mean" Kovu asked.

"I can't give you all the answers now can I?" Kilbali said with a chuckle.

Kovu continued to find the answer when Kiara came bolting into the pride.

"Kiara what are you doing here?" Kovu asked.

"Nala has assembled the pride she needs you there Kovu" Kiara told him.

"Sure what's going on?" Kovu asked her.

"I don't know" Kiara answered.

"Now's not the time to lie Kiara" Kilbali told her.

"It's something involving the church what else" Kiara growled.

Kovu was concerned what was the church doing whatever it was he wasn't going to let it damage his home.

"Then let's go I think it's finally time we remind them this is our home" Kovu said with a growl.

Kiara smiled darkly at his response, "careful Kovu Kiara you are seeking the dark and if you continue to do so it is all you will find" Kilbali warned them.

"I'm not denying anymore" Kovu said.

"Of course not" was all Kilbali said.

Kovu and Kiara ran off heading back towards the pride lands and pride rock. Kilbali watched them depart things were about to get bad he could feel it, he turned to a leopard, "would you kindly assemble the pride" he asked.

She complied without question he watched her do so she almost reminded him of his lost wife, almost. He knew the pride lands were in danger and he would protect them no matter what, he would never allow the home of his first love to be destroyed.

Simba and Kurongu moved the stone tablet out of the way and exited the chamber Kurongu angrily entered the church where Hatari stood still.

"You deceptive serpent!" Kurongu roared.

"Too late they already rallied to me after all I did show them the power of the Mungu" Hatari said.

"You are a fraud!" Kurongu spat.

"Yes the deceiver, the manipulator, the herald of the beast did the Mungu not foresee it" Hatari mocked.

"What are you going to do now" Simba asked.

"Do Simba I already did it" Hatari told him.

"Go ahead leave now" Hatari said pointing to the entrance of the church.

"Why would you let us go" Simba asked.

"You've served your purpose and I long to watch Kurongu's sorrow when he sees what these people do to his beloved faith" Hatari said smiling cruelly.

Simba didn't bother asking any more questions he charged out of the den Kurongu quickly followed him.

"You can't stop it mother is coming" Hatari said, he felt a tear flow down his cheek finally he would no longer be alone mother was coming.

Nala stood alongside the pride she had assembled they looked to her for leadership they wouldn't find much she didn't know what to do where was Kiara she was their leader not her.

"You did that rather well for someone who abandoned her position" Sarafina said.

"It was a farce" Nala told her.

"They still look to you doesn't look like a farce to me" Sarafina replied

"I'm no queen" Nala said

"why do you deny it" her mother asked

"Because it's irrelevant first they turn on us then Kurongu's faith renders us obsolete" Nala answered.

"Everything changes my daughter" Sarafina stated.

"We have to change with it or be left behind" She finished.

Nala pondered her mother's words she knew she had to change she had to build a new identity a new purpose for herself but what would it be.

"You seemed awfully insulted by what you heard about Huzuni" Sarafina said.

"After all he did to be regarded as a joke" Nala said in disgust.

"I thought the hyena meant little in comparison" Sarafina told her.

"Of course you and I both know why you are so angry" Sarafina said.

"Nearly everything I did while he was around was a mistake" Nala said in shame.

"And what wasn't?" Sarafina asked.

"You know the answer to that" Nala replied.

"Yes do you, do you truly know what you regret, after all you don't even know who you are anymore" Sarafina told her gently but firmly.

Nala didn't have a response for that her mother had grown so strong while she had become weak she needed to be strong again.

Kiara and Kovu arrived at Pride Rock where Nala and Sarafina were waiting. Nala stepped aside leaving the way for Kovu and hopefully Kiara,

"Do we know if they're coming?" Kovu asked.

"I don't know anything Simba just told me to be ready" Nala replied.

Simba arrived at Pride Rock where he saw the pride assembled.

"Simba did everything" Kovu asked.

"Everything's worse than I imagined Hatari took complete control of the church" Simba said.

"and the demon" Nala asked.

"He was serving it all along" Simba said.

Kurongu revealed himself as well, "it's worse than we ever imagined the Apocalypse is probably days away" Kurongu told them.

"Apocalypse!" Kovu said.

"Father what on earth is he talking about?" Kiara asked.

"the world's going to end Kiara the demon is coming a monstrous creature that will burn the world to ash and Hatari will herald it" Kurongu told them.

"Apocalypse, Demon, Hatari what have you kept from us Simba?!" Kovu demanded.

"If I told you would've you believed me?" Simba asked.

"So this church is secretly being manipulated by a demon and Hatari is it's prophet" Kiara asked trying to grasp it all.

"Yes" Simba answered.

"He's also my brother" Simba declared.

Kovu and Kiara stared at Simba with shock Nala however didn't seem as surprised.

"Brother" Kovu stuttered.

"How did he" Kiara asked.

"That's not important we need to be ready for his next move" Simba stated.

Kiara had so many questions now she had an uncle and he was the herald of the Apocalypse but she couldn't argue now.

"When is this apocalypse coming" Kiara asked still trying to wrap her head around it.

"They're not attacking here, Hatari used the ruined reputation of the hyenas to rally them to his side he sent them to kill Shauku and Uhuru" Kurongu told them.

Kiara stopped dead in her tracks and turned to Kovu who had the same horrified expression on his face.

"Umoja" Kiara gasped.

"He has a deep bond with Uhuru they'll kill him" Kovu said his voice a whisper.

Kiara growled in rage, "No they won't because they won't live to!" she screamed before running off into the jungle Kovu followed her.

"They threaten the life of my son I'm going to rip them apart." Kovu seethed.

Simba stood shocked by Kiara and Kovu's blood thirsty nature,

"That might be best right now" Kurongu said.

"Violence doesn't solve anything Kiara once knew that" Sarafina said.

"How is this happening" Kurongu asked.

"I told you those who belief themselves righteous are always the first to have their hearts blacken" Sarafina stated.

"She's right your faith isn't wrong but it's being wielded by the wrong people" Simba replied.

"Yes that's it" Kurongu said he then he remembered someone how could he forget in all this.

"Is my daughter here?" he asked.

"No" Nala answered

"No one's seen her since yesterday" Nala said.

Kurongu was fearful, "I have to find her she is so broken right now there's no telling what anyone could do" Kurongu said worried.

Everyone was worried Hatari had the whole pride wrapped around his paw and he also had the Demon beside him there was no denying they were facing overwhelming odds.

Umoja was sitting by the waterhole when he heard Uhuru's voice.

"Umoja, Umoja where are you!" she cried.

"Uhuru" Umoja said, gazing at her.

"Umoja you have to get out of here now" Uhuru panicked.

"What Umoja asked,

"My heritage to Kecila was revealed" Uhuru stated.

"What are you alright?!" Umoja cried.

"They're going to kill us Umoja and you" Uhuru said quietly her voice filled with fear.

Umoja felt his blood boil they would not hurt her he would not let them.

"Why are you here then?" Umoja demanded.

"I wasn't leaving without you" Uhuru told him.

Umoja felt his heart rate accelerating he gazed at Uhuru taking in her beautiful features she would risk her life for his, she really was he couldn't describe what she was.

They heard the crowd coming they're chants echoing, "They are non believers punish them for their doubt punish all who would forsake Mungu!" the crowd chanted.

"My family" Umoja said.

"They're not associated with us only you are in danger" Uhuru told him.

"Alright I'll go with you" Umoja said.

Uhuru felt her heart soar he was choosing to come with her he had always stood beside her even when it didn't seem like it.

"Thank you Umoja" she cried.

She grabbed his cheeks with her paws and without thinking pulled him in kissing him deeply on the muzzle. Umoja's whole body froze up the moment Uhuru's muzzle connected with his he couldn't move he couldn't pull away nor did he want to neither could he deepen the kiss he just stood their letting his body shut down his legs turned to jelly and his body slumped the only thing keeping him standing were Uhuru's paws grasping his cheeks and her muzzle locked with his. Uhuru pulled away clearly surprised by her actions. Umoja struggled not to topple to the ground.

"uh I don't know what came over me" Uhuru said nervously.

"I, I" Umoja struggled to say but couldn't find the words.

"We need to go" Uhuru told him.

"uh yeah" Umoja said trying to reassemble his melted brain.

They ran through the kingdom hoping to reach the borders. They found their path cut off by a fire the crowd emerging.

"There it is the spawn of evil burn it!" they said.

Umoja jumped on one of them an antelope biting and clawing at it throwing it aside.

"You too stand against the Mungu you must be punished for your hubris" the panther said.

"Spare me the philosophical crap you're doing this because you hate hyenas because your faith gives you an excuse to kill!" Umoja spat.

The panther jumped at him only for Umoja to backhand it aside the rest of the animals were charging at them Umoja threw another to the ground only to be hit in the side by a wildebeest.

"Umoja!" Uhuru cried slashing the wildebeest, she lifted Umoja up.

"I'm fine we have no way out we have to fight" Umoja told her.

Uhuru nodded readying her claws.

Vitani was sitting alone wallowing in her misery when she heard the voices of a massive and from the sound of it violent crowd what were they doing?

"Burn the spawns of the demon cleanse our sanctuary" the crowd chanted.

The spawns of the demon, oh no Shauku Uhuru they were going to kill them. Vitani pulled herself up and ran in the direction of the crowd why would Kurongu allow this.

Simba Nala, Sarafina and Kurongu were rushing through the kingdom searching for any sign of their families.

"I don't see them" Nala said.

"Kovu and Kiara will likely be where Umoja is" Simba said.

"What about Vitani?" Kurongu asked.

"I don't know, but the crowd will likely lead us to Umoja" Simba said.

"Than that's where Uhuru will be" Shauku said having arrived along with her brother Yatima.

"What Yatima you were supposed to get them to safety" Kurongu said.

"I did but Uhuru refused to leave Umoja behind she went back for him" Yatima said.

"Of course she would considering what she feels" Sarafina said.

"Then that means she'll be with Umoja find the crowd and we'll find them" Simba said.

"That may not be fast enough look" Nala said gesturing to a rising fire.

"We have to hurry" Shauku cried.

Kiara and Kovu followed the rising fire as well as the chant of the crowd murder in their eyes they caught sight of the crowd now they would kill them for even considering to harm their son. Umoja and Uhuru beat back their assailants who continued to descend upon them Uhuru slashed one in the face while Umoja slammed one to the ground he then backhanded another while Uhuru threw another into a rock before one grabbed her and slammed her head into a rock.

"Uhuru! How dare you!" Umoja roared charging at them only for another wildebeest to ram him knocking him into a wall, he struggled to rise but couldn't the crowd descended on them.

"I warned you!" Kiara screamed impaling the wildebeest on her claws she let it's body slide off while slicing at them slashing one across the cheek.

Kiara immediately proceeded to jump at it burying her claws in it's spine she let it drop to the ground before turning her murderous eyes to the rest.

"Let's see the Mungu save you now" she growled.

She turned her gaze to the leopard she threatened before and charged at him he immediately attempted to flee.

Kovu didn't care they all had their chance now it was time to do things Kiara's way the way he was trained for. Kovu dragged one to the ground and snapped it's neck he then grabbed another and slammed it to the ground before going for it's throat in a moment Kovu realized something, he hated this every life he took made him feel sick maybe he didn't have that killer instinct anymore and maybe that wasn't bad.

Kiara relentlessly pursued the leopard jumping at him and pinning him to the wall she sliced him across the cheek thrusting her paw into his ribs she grabbed his paw and slammed it into the wall she then grabbed him around the neck and very slowly began to dig her claws in he gasped and choked.

"You lived because I let you, you will not be so fortunate this time" Kiara hissed slamming his spine into the wall he let out a cry of pain.

Kiara placed her second paw on his back and began slowly digging her claws into his spine he screamed and roared in pain while Kiara smiled in satisfaction.

"Do you want it to end" Kiara asked sadistically.

"Kiara that's enough!" Kovu shouted.

Kiara turned her attention to him she then removed her paw from his neck and buried them into his chest letting his body slump. Kiara looked down at his body and didn't feel the satisfaction she did before she felt only horror and revulsion she ignored it.

"You were torturing him" Kovu said horrified.

"I don't know" was all Kiara could say.

The two of them turned their attention back to the crowd.

"Turn back I don't want to hurt you!" Kovu told them.

"I'd listen to my mate because unlike him I do" Kiara stated.

The crowd all charged at them while Umoja and Uhuru began to pull themselves to their feet.

Vitani rushed through the pride lands searching for any sign of Shauku and Uhuru she caught a familiar scent Uhuru Shauku would be nearby Vitani headed for the scent.

Kovu and Kiara stood their ground as the crowd came at them.

"You may kill us but I'm taking all of you with me!" Kiara roared.

Simba, Nala, Sarafina, Kurongu, Shauku and Yatima all arrived at the fire they caught sight of Kovu and Kiara as well as Umoja and Uhuru.

"There!" Simba cried out, they rushed toward them.

Umoja and Uhuru were limping away from the crowd but others were already pursuing them they collapsed in pain and looked up seeing a cheetah jumping at them they closed their eyes and reached their paws for each other waiting for the killing blow but it never came, they opened their eyes to see Shauku standing over them.

"Mom" Uhuru said weakly.

"Come on!" Shauku said while pulling them up.

"Yatima I've got Uhuru you get Umoja!" Shauku demanded.

"Right" he said.

"What about my parents" Umoja asked in pain.

"Help's already here now let's move!" Shauku commanded while supporting her daughter.

Simba jumped at the crowd and knocked a cheetah aside, while Nala sliced an antelope and Kurongu lifted a wildebeest off the ground and threw it aside.

"You have made a mockery of my faith!" Kurongu roared while plowing through the animals as if they were Styrofoam.

Simba and Nala helped Kovu and Kiara up while Kurongu tore through the animal forces in rage, after leaving half a dozen broken and battered on the ground he stood besides the rest of them.

"We're done let's get out of here!" Simba shouted.

The five of them immediately turned away from the crowd and ran off.

Hatari sat inside Kurongu's church he sensed the animals plight they were fearful time to remind of them of their place. Hatari channeled his link to mother allowing her energy to flow through him he then focused in on them.

The animals were beginning to back away allowing the lions to escape when a smoke like cloud appeared it emitted a light.

"I understand your fear I too am afraid but we must be strong we are but instruments of the Mungu these deeds are not ours alone" Hatari told them compassionately.

"You have nothing to fear, nothing to regret" Hatari continued.

"Your cause is holy it is just, you are the saviors these lions they are the servants of evil we are the followers of good now we must remove this evil for the innocent" Hatari said.

"save our home" he said softly.

The animals rallied and chased after them again, too easy he wondered how many would fall, how many of his followers would die and would the rest even care.

Shauku and Yatima dragged Uhuru and Umoja through the kingdom they saw the borders were not far Simba and the rest were behind them.

"Get moving they're close" Simba said.

They continued running to the borders when I cheetah jumped on Yatima throwing him aside, a tiger then tackled Shauku to the ground Uhuru hit the ground hard and slowly tried to pick herself up only for an antelope to bite her leg. Uhuru screamed while trying to pull her leg free.

Umoja was enraged they would not hurt her he jumped on top of the creature biting into it's back it cried out in pain as Umoja dragged it off of her he beat it aside growling.

"Stay away from her!" he roared.

Another animal this one a snake wrapped itself around him he struggled against digging his claws into it, another animal was jumping on top of Uhuru baring it's fangs, Umoja ripped himself free of the snake and charged at it tackling it and sending it plunging off of a cliff but not before it dragged him down too.

 _"Wow quite the chapter it seems Kovu rejects the darkness while Kiara only seems to fall deeper is it even possible to save her now? And Uhuru kissed Umoja what will this mean for the anarchist hyena how will she deal with all that has happened and how will Simba, Nala, Kiara, Kovu, Uhuru and Shauku possibly escape from all this? I'm afraid those answers will have to wait as I'm going to have cut off with this chapter. I hope you have been enjoying the second installment of the War Of Ideals, I will try to get the next chapters up as soon as possible, see ya for now."_


	15. Chapter 15

: Chapter 34:

Decision

"Umoja!" Uhuru cried out.

Kiara screamed in rage and anguish Kovu roared out his son's name.

"We have to move" Sarafina said in sadness.

"No they killed my son they all die!" Kiara roared.

"Then you will die!" Sarafina told her.

Kovu heard a roar coming from the borders.

"Get over here now!" Kilbali called out.

"Kilbali, get to the border now!" Simba shouted.

They rushed at the border numerous other animals following them, Kilbali and the animals he brought swiped at them knocking them down while Kilbali threw another aside his pride slamming another into the ground while another was thrown into a wall.

"We can't hold them off long get moving" Kilbali called out to them.

"We can't leave Umoja!" Uhuru cried out.

"We can't reach him" Kilbali said.

More animals were heading for them.

"That's it we have to go now we can't hold them off" Kilbali said.

"Then go" Shauku told him.

"What about you" Yatima called back.

"He's right come on" Kilbali said.

"No I will hold them off while you escape" Shauku said.

"What my pride and I can do that" Kilbali said.

"No this is nothing compared to what they'll send next you'll need every pride member for that battle if you sacrifice yourselves now none of us will survive" Shauku said.

"Then I alone will hold the line" Kilbali said.

"No you're a warrior I am not you need every warrior and without you the anarchy pride will collapse because like it or not you are their leader" Shauku stated.

Kilbali knew she was right but he didn't like it he turned away, "you are a very brave soul" he told her.

Uhuru noticed everyone leaving except her mother what was she doing there? Uhuru turned back toward her mother and Yatima followed.

Uhuru approached Shauku looking up at her mother.

"Mom you came" Uhuru said.

Shauku hugged her daughter closely, "of course I love you Uhuru" Shauku told her she then pushed her away.

"What are you?" Uhuru asked

"Uhuru get as far away from here as possible I'll hold the line here" Shauku told her.

"No you can't!" Uhuru cried

"Go" Shauku said.

"I'm not going to leave you mom!" Uhuru cried.

Shauku turned to her daughter and smiled, "you didn't even when I gave you reason to." Shauku said.

"You have to live Uhuru you, you are the future I see it every time I see you" Shauku told them.

"This world the way it is you are going to beat it, because you are brave and you are so strong" Shauku said with pride while tears streamed down Uhuru's cheeks.

"n no m om" Uhuru sobbed.

"But it is your willingness to accept and understand others that will truly win out in the end I am so proud of you Uhuru" Shauku said tears flowing down her cheeks.

Shauku took Uhuru's paw and smiled at her wiping a tear from her daughters face she then turned away and faced the oncoming crowd, "I love you Uhuru and you Yatima" she said.

Yatima desperately wanted to stop her but he knew she had made her choice.

"I love you too my sister" he choked out.

Shauku charged at the crowd her claws extracted a wildebeest charged at her and rammed her. She crashed to the ground; she painfully picked herself up, the wildebeest came at her and she sliced it above the chest. She continued moving toward the crowd; this time a zebra kicked her. Shauku felt her vision blur she ignored it and clawed her way up and stabbed it in the sides; she continued moving toward them.

Vitani arrived to see Yatima pulling Uhuru away where was Shauku she turned her attention and saw Shauku facing the crowd; Vitani rushed toward it to help her friend.

Shauku's body bounced off of the ground before skidding to a stop; she painfully crawled on the ground before forcing herself to stand. An animal tried to pass her; in response she sliced its legs, Shauku stared down the crowd.

"Shauku get out of there!" Vitani cried.

Shauku turned to Vitani in shock, "you came back even after I rejected you" Shauku said in shock.

"You're family" Vitani told her.

A rhino charged at Shauku, and Vitani jumped on it biting and clawing at it. The rhino thrashed about and threw Vitani aside; she slammed into the ground. Battered she tried to pull herself up but the rhino was charging at her.

For Shauku the whole world had slowed down she could see everything; she remembered Vitani bringing her Uhuru, saving her after the society attack, helping her find her brother, as well as helping her through the pain of her parents; she saw her confession the tears in her eyes, she wasn't her clans killer she was her friend and she wouldn't let her die.

Vitani watched as the rhino came at her, this was it she readied herself for her end only for Shauku to throw herself in front of her. The rhino smashed into her smashing her body and sending her hurdling across the land her body hit the ground bounced once and then was still.

"Shauku!" Vitani screamed running toward her; the crowd looked at her as she cradled the broken hyena it didn't look like a slain demon it looked like a normal person.

"What did I do" the rhino asked in horror.

He turned to the rest of the crowd who looked uncaring, he turned away from them with disgust how could they not care this wasn't why he joined the church, The rhino left.

The crowd left Vitani paying her no heed nor caring for her sorrow.

Vitani cradled Shauku's broken form calling out to her hoping it would work.

"Shauku wake up come on Shauku please" Vitani cried in tears.

Shauku choked out a cough, "Vitani" she choked out.

"I'm here for you" Vitani said.

"I know you always were" Shauku said weakly.

She stared down at the necklace Yatima gave her, she removed the stone,

"Rub your paw against it" she asked.

Vitani did so and a bunch of letters appeared on it; Shauku looked down at it, the final message left by her parents.

"Hey Shauku it's your dad speaking, well if you're reading this you probably already know that duh and if not well why am I writing this then? The winner for most useless exposition definitely know that"

Shauku chuckled painfully at her fathers words he seemed funny.

"Anyway I'm guessing you have a lot of questions well I'll answer as many as I can. First Shenzi is your mom. You see after Scar's death we returned here and she was so broken so desperate to make the pain go away she wasn't the only one we turned to each other in comfort was it probably not the brightest idea, yeah most likely did I regret it, no you see your mother didn't love me but I did love her and for a moment it felt like maybe she did too. I probably should've said no but I didn't was it a mistake, never because the greatest thing imaginable came from it, you Shauku."

Shauku felt tears filling her eyes she was wrong her father did love her.

"I wanted nothing more than to see you grow, to raise you, hear you call me dad but I couldn't Shenzi and I weren't together and you wouldn't have real parents. Shenzi didn't hate you, no giving you up was hard for her but we knew we had to because we were marked for death and you would've been too that's why we left you, to make certain you didn't pay for our mistakes. I still partially regret it and when you were a pup I couldn't stay away, Shenzi saw you a few times too but I would play with you every now and again but I couldn't stay I would never let you pay for my sins. I love you Shauku it's why I named you that in the first place just know that your parents loved you and I'm certain we'll be proud of you. Have a great life kid your father Banzai."

Shauku wiped a tear away there was a second message.

"Now that you know you must know the most vital secret any hyena has kept not even our clan knows only Shenzi and myself now listen carefully Shauku"

Shauku eyes went wide she couldn't believe it.

"Shauku?" Vitani asked.

"Vitani I'm sorry for everything" Shauku choked out.

"It's alright you have every right for what I did" Vitani said.

"You didn't do that, I realize that now, I trust you" Shauku said.

"Come here" Shauku asked.

Vitani leaned closer and Shauku whispered something in her ear, Vitani stared at her with shock.

"I'm counting on you I know yo u wil l su cce ed" Shauku began to choke,

"Shauku" Vitani cried.

"yo u are m y fr ien d, I for gi ve y ou" Shauku choked out the words before her body slumped and her breathing ceased.

Vitani sunk her face into Shauku's chest sobbing endlessly she felt her sorrow but also hope she had forgiven her in the end Shauku was her friend.


	16. Chapter 16

: Chapter 15:

Hatred

Hatari's followers all gathered outside the church where Hatari stood before them.

"Today we took a life we lost a follower he is no longer one of us and he must be punished as well, but we have seen enough blood we will forgive our fellow brother" Hatari said.

The followers turned to their leader.

"We killed today and I know what many of you are thinking that it was wrong, but I am here to tell you that it was just, we killed a spawn of Kecila before history could repeat itself" Hatari explained.

The followers looked up at him.

"But we cannot stop now there is but one more thing that must be done then at last we will all be worthy, this world will be worthy of the Mungu's paradise" Hatari stated.

His followers eyes widened in shock.

"Yes when we are done we will all go to paradise; no more suffering, no more pain, everyone will be happy forever" Hatari said softly.

"Is that not worth the deaths that must happen? I hate this I hate every moment of it but I must endure it for you" Hatari told them.

"They are misguided and after their deaths the Mungu can begin the process to their redemption; we are not killing them we are saving them and they will thank us when they join us in paradise" Hatari said.

"Will you deny them this" Hatari asked them.

"No!" the crowd cheered.

"Will you deny the world this!? Hatari asked more powerfully this time.

"No!" the crowd cheered again

"Our father has shown me where they hide; let us march to the anarchist pride and set them free!" Hatari declared.

The crowd all cheered in unison Hatari smiled he could feel the hatred all around him it was perfect, soon mother soon.

Everyone was gathered at Kilbali's pride their heads bowed low in the memory of Shauku, right beside it was another memorial for Umoja.

"I did not know Shauku truly but I had heard much about her from her child Uhuru. She was strong, determined and compassionate. She was a tortured soul living through an unjust life of needless pain, she was brave and noble willing to give up her life so that others may live, she's the type of soul that will never be forgotten, forever remembered by this world through those who love her, a daughter, a friend, a mentor. She is never truly gone from this world and she will look down on us down on her daughter for all time, in Shauku's memory" Kilbali said with a final bow of respect.

Kurongu bowed his head the lowest he turned to see Uhuru sobbing, he approached her.

"I am deeply sorry for your loss" Kurongu told her sorrowfully.

"Why would you be it's your fault she's dead" Uhuru hissed.

"You're right Hatari was my responsibility and I couldn't see the darkness in him and now I haven't paid for it you have; every time I make a mistake others suffer for it" Kurongu said.

"You should've been the one who died" Uhuru said coldly.

"Uhuru calm down" Kovu said sadly still refusing to accept the loss of his son.

In an instant Uhuru exploded, "no he's the one who brought that stupid faith here, he's the one who inspired them to believe it well they believe it, they believe it enough to kill for it. Is that what you wanted, they killed my mother for it and they killed Umoja, you tore down my life!" Uhuru screamed.

"The only thing I want The Mungu to do is to strike you down where you stand and throw your soul into some fiery inferno!" She continued her body trembling.

Kovu stepped forward preparing to intervene only for Kiara to stop him,

"Then you can rot separated from your paradise and your Hasara!" Uhuru screamed.

Kurongu felt a deep stab in his chest, that was too far.

"You think I actually feel I am worthy of her? I don't think I ever will be, I didn't want this I tried to stop them but I couldn't it was my fault and if I could take your mothers place I would" Kurongu said painfully.

Uhuru ignored him turning away.

Simba was surprised by Uhuru's outburst he would've expected something like that from Kiara.

"I am surprised you haven't said anything" Simba said to his daughter.

"He's not responsible Hatari is" Kiara said.

"this time it's Hatari, who will be the next face you seek out" Simba said.

"He killed my son" Kiara said.

"Scar killed my father did my revenge make anything better" Simba asked her.

"Simba you cannot ask us to forgive this" Kovu said.

"Kovu revenge won't bring your son back, it didn't bring mine, all it did was add a lot of bodies to the pile" Simba told them.

"But he was my son" Kovu said not fighting back his tears anymore.

"Then honor his memory don't desecrate it with blood" Simba told him.

Kovu knew the truth revenge and hatred would not revive Umoja. He had seen what it did; the horrible cycle it started, a cycle he and Kiara ended, what had happened.

"Kiara Simba's right we have to make peace not war" Kovu told her,

"You would just disregard our son's death!" Kiara roared.

"No but murder won't make the pain go away, will it Simba?" Kovu asked.

"It will make it worse" Simba stated.

"My pain cannot grow" Kiara stated.

"Wake up Kiara" Simba stated.

"You kill Hatari than what, what of his followers you'll make him a martyr" Simba tried to explain.

"It's just him" Kiara reasoned.

"No you kill him you'll create a hundred more of him" Simba said.

"Then I'll kill them too!" Kiara spat.

"Only more will rise so long as he has followers" Simba said.

"Then I guess I'll have to kill them all!" Kiara growled.

"You sound like Zira not my daughter, no you sound worse" Simba stated.

"How far will you go, how many people will you turn away?" Simba questioned.

"Shut up!" Kiara screamed.

"Look at you can you imagine if Kopa saw you like this, you were his successor" Simba stated.

"Now you shame him" Simba said disgusted.

Kiara roared and tackled Simba to the ground; she rolled around on the ground reaching her paw for his throat, Simba threw Kiara back.

"Simba, Kiara!" Kovu cried.

"No stay back! I have to do this" Simba said.

Simba swung his paw at Kiara, she deflected it before swinging at his head which Simba parried away; Kiara slashed at his chest which he dodged.

"Look at yourself Kiara!" Simba called out to her while dodging her attacks,

"You're so consumed with rage that you'll even attack you're father!" Simba shouted.

Kiara let out a scream not a roar a scream, she charged her father who caught her, she wrapped her around his neck pushing him back; Simba struggled against her pressure pushing down on her neck and slamming her to the ground. Simba held Kiara down, she smacked him in the face knocking him off of her.

"How long before you turn your rage towards Kovu or if he were here Umoja!?" Simba told he.

"Don't you mention my son!" Kiara screamed charging at Simba swinging blindly.

Simba effortlessly dodged her attacks before striking her in the gut.

"This isn't who you want to be" Simba reasoned.

"It's who I have to be" Kiara stated

"You sound like Sarabi" Sarafina said having recently arrived, Nala beside her.

"You don't know me not anymore!" Kiara shouted.

"Oh I know you Kiara, I've seen this before and if you're so certain why are you struggling at all, why haven't just killed your father?" Sarafina asked bluntly.

"Mom what are you saying!?" Nala asked her.

"Kiara don't listen to her this isn't you you're still the daughter I raised!" Nala pleaded.

Kiara stared at her mother and her grandmother, she turned to her father,

"Why are you trying to save a monster?" Kiara demanded.

"I'm not, I'm trying to save my daughter" Simba said.

"I don't need your saving!" Kiara spat.

She swung at Simba again which he caught, she reached for his throat which Simba held back, the two of them struggled as they pushed each other back.

"Get out of my way!" Kiara growled and it sounded like a growl she was sounding less and less human.

"Kiara they're right you claim you have to be this why?" Kovu demanded.

"To protect those I love" Kiara answered.

"That didn't protect our son you protected us all better before!" Kovu shouted.

"If this was really to keep us safe why isn't your son here, why isn't Umoja alive." Sarafina said coldly she knew what the response would be.

Kiara screamed she threw Simba aside and charged at Sarafina swinging her claws at her which Sarafina dodged while barely moving.

"Now you attack your grandmother answer the question why isn't Umoja here?!" Nala demanded.

Kiara let out a snarl while slicing her other paw in Nala's direction she sliced ferociously at both of them roaring and snarling it wasn't clear if she knew what was going on anymore.

"This isn't the lioness I fell in love with, and I will not spend my life with her replacement" Kovu said saddened.

"You would abandon me too" Kiara hissed, her voice sounding more like a demon than the once beautiful princess.

"Yes because if this is who you are than I cannot love you anymore, you disgust me" Kovu said.

Kiara roared and swung at him. Now she was swinging her claws blindly at everyone she once claimed to love, they dodged them but refused to fight back. Kiara continued screaming and slicing; she finally hit Sarafina on the rib, her mother on the chest, and Kovu on the cheek. They all fell to the ground their blood dripping on the floor and the world went still.

Kiara looked down at her family, what had happened she couldn't remember all she could remember seeing was red.

"What did I do?" Kiara asked in complete horror.

"You lost control and you hurt the ones you loved" Simba told her.

"No I just wanted Hatari" Kiara said in shock.

"And yet your mother, your grandmother, and your mate are the ones bleeding" Simba told his daughter.

"No, how did this how did I?" Kiara asked in complete and utter confusion and disbelief.

"Hatred is a poison Kiara. How did Taka go from loving his brother and wanting to save the hyenas to murdering him and not caring if the hyenas starved, all hatred starts logically where it would seem okay to give in" Sarafina said pulling herself up.

"But it's the first step, one moment you're battling the animals that want to murder your family the next you're the one who does" Sarafina explained.

Realization dawned on Kiara she understood now, what had happened to her.

"They betrayed us they would've killed us" Kiara reasoned though it didn't sound like even she believed her words.

"Then be better than them Kiara" Nala told her while rising to her feet.

"You were something incredible and you still can be, hatred was never meant for you" Nala told her daughter.

"They owe us nothing we are not their superiors we are their guardians, their protectors" Simba said.

"Do you remember you said those very words, we are one, you reminded me of that" Simba quoted.

Kiara remembered them all she believed them then but what about now.

"Thing's are different now" Kiara said though the tone in her voice completely betrayed the words she spoke, she didn't believe a word she said.

"No this new united world it was your dream Kiara and I know it still is. They've made mistakes but so did Zira and you still forgave her, aren't we all a part of the great circle of life?" Kovu said remembering the beautiful person his mate used to be, and still could be.

Kiara remembered it all, her dream, the world she longed to see the animals she vowed to protect, her forgiveness of Zira. Kovu was right if she could forgive Zira she could forgive the kingdom because that's who she was not a killer, killing disgusted her; she was a dreamer someone who would always be willing to help someone in need, a protector, a hero, and though Kiara didn't think this one it was certainly the most true, a saint.

Kiara looked to her family and smiled her eyes filled with tears as she embraced them.

"Thank you" Kiara said her voice was filled with so much compassion and joy, both emotions that Kiara had not shown in years.

"We're always here for you Kiara" Nala said.

"Always, I love you" Simba said hugging her.

"I knew my mate would come through" Kovu said.

Kiara turned to Kovu and took him into her arms which he returned the two of them shared a passionate kiss it was all Kovu needed to know for certain, his mate was back, the great princess had at long last returned.


	17. Chapter 17

: Chapter 16:

What do you believe?

Uhuru sat alone motionless the only sound were her sobs of sorrow. Her mother was dead Umoja was dead, Uhuru felt like her entire heart had just been ripped away.

"You know hiding your emotions is never a healthy option" Kilbali told her.

"I don't have anything to hide my mother, Umoja" Uhuru sobbed.

"Yes loss is difficult especially those we truly hold dear, I have lost many myself it is natural when you're as old as I am" Kilbali said.

"I feel like I never got to show my mom just how much she meant to me" Uhuru said in sorrow.

"I'm certain she knew, but her loss while painful is not the one that destroyed you" Kilbali stated.

"Umoja I, I can't imagine living without him he meant so much to me I wanted so much with him, but he's gone and now I'll never have that chance I. I" Uhuru struggled to say.

"There is no need struggle you know what is in your heart" Kilbali said with compassion.

"How do you know" Uhuru asked.

"Because I have lost both of the one's I fell in love with one of them decades ago long before you or even Simba were born" Kilbali told her his voice had a hint of sadness in it.

"Does it get easier?" Uhuru asked struggle not to sob.

"What we lose life eventually returns, those we love who die are not gone, that love remains with us forever until it allows us to find new love" Kilbali said while looking at a painting in his cave, a female leopard, the second one who claimed his heart, and he would thank forever thank her for taking away the pain he had lived with for so long.

Uhuru understood Kilbali's words but she didn't think she would ever feel it again.

"He is likely here why don't you tell him now, I did both times they both already knew but telling someone they are loved cannot be done too many times." Kilbali said before turning away from Uhuru.

Uhuru stared up at sky she felt the pain in her heart return.

"Umoja I cannot imagine what my life will be without you but I need you to know meeting you was the best thing that ever happened you are everything I would've wanted, I, I love you Umoja" Uhuru said and felt her heart break.

"I said a similar thing when I found her" Kurongu said approaching Uhuru.

"Leave me alone" Uhuru demanded.

"I fear for you I have been where you are right now" Kurongu said.

"But you already know that after all how else could you know about my beloved Hasara?" Kurongu stated.

Uhuru turned away from him.

"You are right I don't deserve her unlike you, but you and I are similar" Kurongu told her.

"How" Uhuru asked.

"We were both destroyed by Zira, you indirectly when she wiped out your mothers clan, and I when she killed my mate" Kurongu said.

"Zira killed your mate" Uhuru asked.

"Yes though Hasara was already broken by that point she was completely insane, she wasn't my mate anymore I don't know how but I know it was Zira's fault" Kurongu explained.

"Did you seek revenge" Uhuru asked.

"No Zira is as flawed as I am she made mistakes killing her would not revive my mate though I did try and find her" Kurongu said.

"Why?" Uhuru asked.

"Because I knew if I attacked her she would kill me" Kurongu said.

"And yet she didn't she refused, it was the first time I realized there is no true evil just the choices we make" Kurongu said.

"Doesn't that counteract your faith" Uhuru asked confused.

"Why would it?" Kurongu asked though his tone was far too certain for it to be a question.

"Doesn't the Mungu already predetermine everything it's why I could never even remotely accept your faith, what point is their if you have no will of your own?" Uhuru asked trying to hide the contempt in her voice, it didn't work.

"That's where you and many others are mistaken child, oh there's definitely free will" Kurongu said his certainty becoming even more prominent.

Uhuru was confused this didn't make sense how can you have a predetermined fate yet still have free will.

Umoja opened his eyes only to find himself in a mysterious void there was darkness and light all around him, what was this place was he dead?

He looked around the area there was nothing there.

"Where am I?" Umoja asked.

"Welcome Umoja" a deep commanding and booming voice echoed

"Who are you?" Umoja asked it what is this place.

"You are on the brink of death and so have journeyed within yourself" another voice said this one female, firm yet more compassionate but still commanding.

"How is that possible?" Umoja asked.

"You are staring death in the face and unless you find the truth it will claim you" another female voice said this one deeper raspier, with a bit of a hiss,

"How do I find the truth?" Umoja asked.

"it is right in front of you" a forth voice said this one was also male deep powerful commanding but it also sounded older more controlled.

"Find what you believe in Umoja" the first voice said, with that Umoja was alone.

Umoja approached the two voids he reached out for the light and nothing happened he looked into it and didn't hear anything; he turned to the darkness and looked into it there was nothing there. Umoja stepped into the dark one and something happened the void changed it was no longer darkness instead it turned into a desolate land where endless animals were clamoring over each other the land was burning, it was the Pride Lands after the society's message.

Umoja stepped out only to see the darkness had consumed a third of the void but it wasn't darkness; he entered it again and on another side he saw the tree he and Uhuru stayed in, the darkness was transformed into anarchy. He went outside again and turned to the light which changed as well, the light turned into a massive church there were symbols all around statues of the Mungu and numerous animals kneeling down praying one of them was Vitani.

Umoja was even more confused the voids completely counteracted each other he walked up to Vitani only to realize he couldn't speak to her. So the two voids represented anarchy and Kurongu's faith how on earth did that possibly go together? He exited the void and noticed something even stranger the outside had changed as well showing signs of both he also heard voices.

"if you believe everything can you really believe anything"

"what do you believe Umoja" The memory of Uhuru stated.

"they place their lives entirely in the paws of one being" The memory of Umoja asked.

"you are free, free to live your life however you choose" The memory of Uhuru explained.

Umoja recognized all of them he continued to listen,

"how can you have a destiny yet still have free will"

"they would kill each other they wouldn't argue they would kill each other"

Umoja remembered when he said both of those he they were the critical flaws of both ideals but what did that have to do with it he didn't believe in either of them.

"Their both flawed I can't fully accept either one" Umoja said.

Kurongu was sitting with Uhuru who looked at him curiously, "your wrong the Mungu and freedom cannot coexist" Uhuru said though there was a hint of a doubt in her voice, she wasn't truly certain if she believed that or really anything anymore.

"I actually thought that once Kiara made the same mistake but it's not true the Mungu does allow free will" Kurongu said while remembering everything that led him where he was.

"How? Please tell me" Uhuru asked her voice sounded almost desperate.

Kurongu could see her desperation, he recognized it as the same desperation he once felt as well as the same desperation he saw in his daughter's eyes, he once doubted too. Now he could see that same confusion in Uhuru's eyes, she would not truly believe him but he could still at least answer her question.

"Of course child" Kurongu said before beginning.

Umoja sat between the two voids contemplating his next move he continued to listen to the voices.

"you embraced Pindua's ideal without understanding it and as expected this is the result" That one was the memory of Kilbali explaining why the kingdom nearly destroyed their own home, it also sounded very familiar to what was happening now. Umoja was beginning to understand.

"it happened again they embraced Kurongu's faith but didn't understand it but how does that help" Umoja asked in confusion pacing around the two conflicting ideals.

"faith and freedom cannot coexist." Umoja said in near defiance, of course he knew there had to be more than that he wouldn't be here if there wasn't. Umoja stopped for a moment looking at both the anarchy void and the faith void.

"You see Uhuru a common misconception is having a purpose in life immediately means you have no choice, this is false"

Umoja walked through the anarchy void seeing him and Uhuru living peacefully and orderly he turned to the faith one and saw the same order,

"We always have a choice no matter what anyone thinks. You see many ask why would The Mungu let this happen why would he do this to us, I asked that as well how could he take my beloved Hasara from me do you know the answer?"

Umoja sat and looked around at the chaos in the pride lands and noticed something fascinating there were animals praying to the great kings the Mungu anything they believed.

"He didn't he doesn't control our lives he just watches and when we are on the wrong path he attempts to correct us like any parent would and like any child we can defy him, but he does not punish us because our lives must be our own, why does he not answer every prayer why does a parent not cave every time their child wants something, we will not grow, will become dependent, he cannot give us the answer for everything we must find it"

Umoja turned to the tree he remembered, he believed in the kings then and he still does. Vitani is a believer of the Mungu and the great kings, the truth began to dawn on him.

"We must fight, we must struggle to live life so we prove we are worthy of what's beyond. We must choose to embrace him or not, he knows our path because he's seen it because he is beyond what we can comprehend. He knows how it will end but we still decide that for ourselves, he doesn't control us he just knows us better than anyone, you see you believe because you are anarchist you cannot have faith"

Umoja looked at the two separate ideals except they weren't separate they could all coexist simply because the Mungu was beyond anything he could be anything every faith had a powerful being watching over you in some form whose to say they're not all the same.

"This is an absurd statement, any ideal can have faith because it isn't a government it is simply a belief, an ideal to give you hope to give you strength, to let you know you are not alone. He can be watching but in the end it's still our story"

Umoja looked at the two voids he now understood.

"They can coexist you don't have to choose between one side or the other they can coexist" he said.

"That is what I believe that all ideals can coexist" Umoja said.

The two voids then merged together and in an instant anarchy and faith became one they simply became a kingdom animals were everywhere some just lounging around the others were sharing food others were praying.

"Uniting the prides is not enough this is the key to the new world" Umoja said smiling.

The two ideals then reverted back to light and dark before merging into a beautiful night under the stars it brought back some memories, there were four lions standing before him, one was huge with gold fur and a brown mane, the other was even bigger with gold fur and a black mane, the other two were lioness he actually recognized all but one of them.

"Well done Umoja" Mufasa said.

Umoja bowed respectfully.

"You are ready to return to the mortal world" Zira told him.

"The ideals are at peace and so are you" Sarabi said.

"But there is final truth you must embrace" Ahadi said.

"The one in your heart, I too was once in your situation do not let it go Umoja" Ahadi said,

"What" Umoja asked he then looked up at the stars a picture was forming he then saw her, the one he would fight for more than anything, he remembered it everything they went through their first meeting, telling him about anarchy, their test in the tree, reuniting at the gorge, looking at Kurongu's diaries, lying under the stars, and finally her kiss the sweetness of it the feeling of her muzzle against his, the passion in his heart.

"I see" he said with that the void faded and Umoja woke up in a small pond.

Pulling himself up he now knew what he believed, he believed in coexistence and his love for her.

"Please wait for me" he said.

"I love you Uhuru" Umoja said feeling more free than he ever had nothing would hold him back now, he had to find her tell her then he could only hope they would begin their life together.


	18. Chapter 18

: Chapter 17:

Our only chance

Vitani rested Shauku's body in the grave she had dug for her, She wiped a tear from her eye only for another to stream down. Vitani began sealing the grave, She placed a piece of wood into the dirt and carved Shauku's name on it she then carved "beloved mother, daughter and friend."

She stared at the grave and bowed her head placing her paws together and closing her eyes.

"I know you are there I ask you to hear me please free Shauku from her pain and allow to ascend into your paradise, allow her to shine as a star a king would envy let her find peace and happiness, amen" Vitani prayed.

She then looked to the stars and said another different one.

"Watch over her. I know you are certainly already there if your not beside me right now, she is in your paws guide her to her paradise Kopa" Vitani said before opening her eyes.

She then turned her attention to the grave, "I'll never forget you and I promise I will fulfill the promise I made you, rest in peace Shauku, mother, daughter and friend" Vitani said softly.

"You forgot sister" Yatima added not even bothering to hide the sorrow in his voice.

"I didn't know if you were here" Vitani told him.

"I wouldn't miss my sisters memorial, she was special" Yatima said while staring at the grave his voice showed a hint of a pride, he was proud to be her brother.

"We all are" Vitani said

"where is it?" Vitani asked,

"My mission you know?" Yatima asked for the first time that Vitani could remember he actually sounded surprised.

Vitani nodded.

Simba, Nala, Kovu, and Kiara were sitting in Kilbali's pride they knew it wasn't going to be safe much longer Hatari would come for them.

"Silence before the storm, are you accepting the possibility of death or defying it?" Kilbali asked them.

"I don't know what I'm going to do before I would just kill them but now I don't know" Kiara said in fear she practically shuddered at the sound of hearing herself say kill.

"If we kill are we proving Hatari right?" Kovu asked uncertain.

"Is killing truly evil" Kilbali asked in a calm and reserved voice.

"Of course it is!" Nala said in disbelief at the mere idea of his question.

"Do you not kill every time you hunt" Kilbali asked her his tone did not change at all.

"That's part of the great circle murder" Simba said uncertain,

"Death is a part of life it's not evil it is the reason behind it that makes it evil" Kilbali explained yet his tone remained unchanged.

"You're saying murder is justified!?" Kovu asked horrified.

"No but sometimes in life we are forced to do something we don't want to" Kilbali stated.

"Do you want to kill them" Kilbali questioned for the first time since the conversation began his tone changed sounding a bit more compassionate.

"No" Kiara answered with certainty.

"Then don't" Kilbali said bluntly.

"I thought you said it's a part of life" Nala asked.

"It is, death is inevitable but we do not need to spread it needlessly" Kilbali stated.

"Why are you asking us this" Simba asked.

"The same reason I always do Simba, if you feel you must kill that is your choice but if you feel it is not needed don't, you are asking me something i cannot truly answer, do what you think is right" Kilbali said wisely.

"How can we be sure?" Nala asked him.

"You can't, what do you plan to do about Hatari" Kilbali asked.

"I can't reason with him I have to face him when the time comes I will" Simba stated.

Kiara heard her father's words if he would face Hatari she would have to do something as well.

"We'll have to battle his followers" Kovu said.

"No, maybe we won't I was like them but once I saw how far I was willing to go I saw the truth maybe they can too" Kiara said.

"How do we do that?" Nala asked.

"We show them how far they've fallen by showing them we're not the demons, we look like saints compared to them" Kiara said.

"You're right how can you believe you're right when you're opponents are more merciful than you are" Kovu said.

"That will be dangerous" Sarafina said having arrived.

"They follow Hatari" she said.

"Then we somehow expose him for the fraud he is" Kurongu said not even bothering to hid his disdain for his former student.

"How?" Nala asked.

"I have an idea but it's extreme" Simba stated.

"We use his connection to the demon, expose it to his followers that's how he's using his powers. The pentagram if we destroy it" Simba said.

"That could very well be the only thing keeping the demon imprisoned are you suggesting we risk unleashing it!?" Kurongu asked in disbelief.

Simba knew the plan was risky but Kurongu was forgetting one critical fact that they had been told directly.

"The Demons not the threat Hatari is, he's the one behind everything, he's the one orchestrating the Apocalypse" Simba explained.

"If we remove him we stop this apocalypse dead in it's tracks" Simba said.

Kurongu was not convinced at all, "and we unleash an unstoppable demon in the process! Have you forgotten your nightmares?!" Kurongu shouted.

"We can't fear what might happen this is our only chance" Simba said.

"Simba are you sure?" Nala asked trying not to let her fear of the horrors she saw consume her. In truth Nala wasn't sure about this, Simba's plan seemed very extreme not to mention very risky.

"No, but does anyone have a better idea?" Simba answered.

Kurongu knew he wasn't going to change anyone's mind, great Mungu he hoped Simba was right about this because if he wasn't they was a good chance everyone would die.

"We'll then how do we do this?" Kurongu asked still not fully supporting it.

"I know my way through that cave tell me where the chamber is and I could destroy it" Uhuru said having over heard the conversation.

"You're just a young girl, I won't put someone so young at risk" Kurongu responded.

"This is my choice I'm not going to sit here and wait to get slaughtered" Uhuru said.

"You can't I was already responsible for your mother's death I can't be responsible for yours" Kurongu tried to reason his voice was filled with guilt.

"You weren't responsible I see that now let me do this have faith in me" Uhuru asked him.

Kurongu knew he couldn't argue, not without defying everything he recently told her.

"Alright I will" he told her.

Simba wasn't fully convinced, "not alone Kilbali could you accompany her?" Simba asked.

"No I must protect my pride but I will send others to accompany her" Kilbali said.

"Don't bother you'll need them all I'll go with her" Sarafina said.

"Mom" Nala said shocked

"I am the only one here with any knowledge on the supernatural if anyone has a chance of sealing the demons power it's me" Sarafina told them.

"She's right Simba they can handle this" Kovu said.

"Alright you two go then" Simba told them.

A lioness came running up to them, "Kilbali we just detected Hatari's followers they're advancing on us they'll be here soon" she said.

Kilbali knew the time was now, "then we must prepare" he said.

"Alright Simba you'll have to take Hatari while Nala, Kilbali, Kurongu and I hold off Hatari's forces, Kiara you tend to the wounded make certain there are as little causalities as possible, Uhuru, Sarafina you infiltrate the church cut off Hatari's link with the demon" Kovu said.

"Everyone's counting on us" Kovu said.

Kiara smiled and nuzzled him, "and we won't fail" Kiara said.

Sarafina hugged her daughter, "come back alive" Nala said.

"I can't be here for you forever, one day it will all be in your paws" Sarafina told her daughter before turning away.

"Good luck Uhuru may Mungu be with you" Kurongu said.

"He can watch but this is my story" Uhuru said.

Kurongu smiled at her comment before she joined Sarafina.

Vitani and Yatima were standing in front of Shauku's grave.

"Are you certain you want to be a part of this?" Yatima asked.

"Yes" Vitani answered.

"Very well then follow me" Yatima replied.

They both turned to Shauku's grave and bowed respectfully, "farewell sister" Yatima said.

"What we do now we do in your memory" Vitani told her while looking to the sky and the paradise beyond where she was certain Shauku was.

The two of them bowed one final time before heading off to fulfill Yatima's mission and fulfill the promise Vitani made her friend.

Simba, Nala, Kilbali, Kurongu, Kovu and Kiara were all sitting at the borders of the kingdom awaiting the arrival of Hatari and his forces, they were prepared for whatever came their way rather it be Simba's showdown against his brother or the battle against his followers they were not afraid.

"This is it my friends on this day we change everything or die" Kilbali told them.

They said nothing the expressions on the face said more than words ever could, they were here and they were ready for anything, well at least they thought they were.


	19. Chapter 19

: Chapter 18

Showdown

Hatari and his followers advanced on the anarchist pride they stood with determination and purpose they had come here for one reason to commit the most heinous crime and what would be the last crime ever.

"We are here brothers and sisters" Hatari told them.

"Now let us end this so that nothing like it will ever happen again" Hatari said making certain that he sounded disgusted with what had to happen but also making certain there was still a sense of certainty.

"Let us end the old world so that a new world, a paradise can begin!" Hatari rallied them.

The animals all roared and screamed in unison. They turned their attention to the pride and sitting right at its borders were the souls they sought to free staring at them unmoving without fear.

They all stared down the followers as well as their false prophet.

"Are you so consumed with hatred that having the Pride Lands wasn't enough for you brother?" Simba asked.

"I seek to set you all free so that we all can ascend to paradise together" Hatari said.

"You are a liar you do not care about our souls nor your followers, you are a mockery of everything I believe as well as anyone else" Kurongu roared.

"You speak ill of our savior, of your savior!" the crowd said in anger.

"He is not your savior, he's using you to corrupt this world and unleash a monstrous demon" Simba said.

The crowd looked at Simba in puzzlement.

"You really are desperate Simba making up blasphemous stories about me" Hatari said.

"He doesn't want to save the world he wants to destroy it" Nala stated.

The crowd stared at them in complete disbelief mostly at what they were suggesting.

Hatari wasn't surprised that they were trying to expose him, of course they couldn't.

"Absurd and appalling I seek your salvation and you would accuse me of such horrors!" Hatari said in rage before allowing himself to calm he wasn't actually angry but a good charismatic show went a long way.

"All you seek is the release of your revolting mother" Kurongu spat.

Hatari did feel a bit of anger with that.

"It's tragic you think that thing actually cares about you" Simba told him though unlike everyone else Simba actually did feel pity for him.

Hatari felt his anger building, "it saved you, all so it could use you and when the moment came discard you, if it didn't need you it would kill you itself" Kurongu said harshly not feeling a shred of sympathy for Hatari, that devil corrupted his faith!

Hatari struggled not explode how dare they say that, Mother saved him when no one else would she raised him she fed him she treated him like a living being, she did care about him she was the only one who did and he would see them die for mocking her in such a way.

"See how filled with rage they are, they need us, set them free" Hatari said though the last few words there was a hint of anger a hint of anger that some followers noticed.

The followers charged at them and extracted their claws.

"That didn't work" Kovu said.

"We didn't expect it to but at least we bought some time with that" Simba replied.

They readied themselves for the attack, "everyone form a circle between the den stand your ground and nothing gets past it!" Kovu commanded.

"You hold them here we'll keep the rest outside and create a path to Hatari" Kilbali said while gesturing to Simba.

Kilbali and the pride charged and met the crowd on the borders both the prides crashed into each other extracting their claws swinging their paws at each other.

"Simba get through the path they make!" Nala said though it sounded more like an order.

Simba nodded before running out.

Nala, Kovu and Kurongu remained back to back while a massive crowd came at them.

"What do you think the odds are we survive this?" Nala asked.

"What are the odds of a lion flying?" Kovu answered.

"Great joke son, perfect final words" Kurongu stated.

"This isn't our last day!" Nala growled.

The crowd charged them, Kovu knocked one to the ground while Kurongu smashed his paw into another's skull; as this happened Nala grabbed one and threw it into a wall more came at them. Kovu jumped into the air catching an antelope mid jump and flipped it into the stone wall he then maneuvered to Kurongu's side spinning himself around him and knocking out one that was heading at Nala; Nala then proceeded to uppercut a tiger sending him into the air she jumped up and uppercut him again crashing his head into the stone. Kurongu grabbed a cheetah around the neck and lifted it in the air throwing it into the path of a leopard before smashing a lioness in the temple. They all turned to face each other they were about a dozen more heading for them this was going to be a long fight and both Nala and Kurongu were once again starting feel their age.

Uhuru and Sarafina made their way to the church.

"You said you know other ways in?" Sarafina asked her.

"Yeah there's another entrance blocked off by rocks but they can be moved" Uhuru told her.

"Does anyone know about it" Sarafina asked.

"It caved in decades ago I found it by mistake" Uhuru answered

"alright let's go" Sarafina said.

They went around the back and found the entrance. After slowly unearthing it they crawled into the hole and found themselves in the cave right outside the back entrance of the church and good thing too Sarafina actually heard followers inside it.

"So much for Hatari bringing everyone" Sarafina said.

"Well we wouldn't want it to be too easy now would we?" Uhuru replied.

"You remind of my daughter when she was young" Sarafina said.

"let's move" she told Uhuru.

The two of them silently moved through the church until they found the entrance to the chamber.

"Simba said it was right here. You ready for whatever's down there?" Sarafina asked her

"no but who would be?" Uhuru replied.

They pulled the stone out and descended down the tunnel until they arrived in the chamber.

"There won't be any back up here since Hatari doesn't want anyone to know about it" Sarafina said.

"Back up please what need have I for aid" the demon said in it's usual monstrous voice.

"A lot apparently since you have no one to defend your seal" Uhuru said.

"Stay away from it Simba told me if you touch it, it can attack you" Sarafina stated.

"True, but he missed something well he didn't know it, that I can have others attack for me, you in particular" the demon said.

Sarafina felt her head spinning as did Uhuru they couldn't think straight,

"Now kindly kill each other I am disappointed I can't" the demon said.

Uhuru and Sarafina ran at each other and extracted their claws.

Simba ran through the battle field avoiding as many animals as possible while knocking aside whatever ones got his way. He watched as Kilbali and his pride did battle with Hatari's followers, Kilbali was leading the charge grabbing a wildebeest and throwing it into a rhino knocking them both off balance he then soared into the air spun and kicked the rhino in the face; he caught another attack and directed it into an oncoming panther; he jumped over an attack thrown by a lion before knocking him off balance, he then struck a cheetah in the cheek and kicked her legs out from underneath her sending her toppling on top of a Zebra. A rhino charged at him Kilbali sidestepped the attack and sliced the rhino's legs causing him to fall and crash into numerous other animals. Half a dozen came at him swinging their paws which he effortlessly sidestepped while parrying and directing their attacks into each other taking them all down without throwing a single attack, he then without looking knocked out the one behind him, it reached a point where some of the followers simply stopped attacking him. Kilbali turned his attention to Hatari's position he turned to his pride.

"I'm going to make a path cover me" Kilbali said.

"Simba follow me" he said.

Kilbali charge at the crowd Simba behind him. Kilbali lifted an antelope up and tossed it over him he then backhanded a tiger out of the way, swept his leg under a zebra and knocked it's legs out from under it and slid under a wildebeest pulling it down with him he then threw it into an elephant using it's horns to knock it down; the elephant stumbled and fell causing the entire crowd to scatter, Kilbali picked himself up removing some of the dust from his fur.

"I believe that distraction is sufficient" Kilbali said.

Simba didn't respond he just looked around at the entire group Kilbali just took down he then turned his attention to Hatari.

Kilbali turned to the animals sprawled out on the floor.

"My apologies for your pain" he sincerely said.

Simba approached Hatari who turned to him uncaringly.

"So here we are you and I destined to battle right" Hatari asked him.

"We don't have to, it doesn't have to be this way I know you suffered but these animals, these people are innocent" Simba tried to reason.

"I was innocent and the world showed me no compassion, have you ever been forced by another lioness" Hatari struggled to say but couldn't finish.

"No I can't imagine it" Simba stated.

"I can countless times and no one ever helped me some laughed at me they all disregarded me, I wasn't a living thing I was their entertainment any form they wanted" Hatari said while shuddering at the horrible memories

"No world that cruel deserves to exist" Hatari said.

Hatari charged and threw his paw at the top of his head which Simba avoided swinging his paw at his jaw which Hatari deflected, he swiped his paw into Simba's jaw before kicking him to the ground he then jumped on top of him pushing down on his neck. Simba forced himself to roll knocking Hatari off of him, Simba then kicked him in the face. Hatari growled and charged at Simba plowing into him and pushing him back. Simba struggled while Hatari pushed him back; Simba grabbed onto his brother and pulled him forward using his momentum to throw him aside. Hatari crashed into the ground, he angrily pulled himself to his feet but Simba was already on him striking him in the cheek, he threw his paw again only for Hatari to catch it and strike him above the eye he then threw him into the wall. He extracted his claws and sliced for his chest Simba moved out of the way; his claws slashing the stone wall instead.

"You can't stop this" Hatari growled.

"We can and we're already in position to" Simba told him.

Hatari chuckled, "perhaps you are referring to your friends in my chamber, I'm afraid they won't help you in fact they're probably killing each other as we speak" Hatari mocked.

"No!" Simba growled while smashing his paw into his brother's face, Hatari merely smiled and returned the blow.

Sarafina pinned Uhuru to the ground pushing down on her neck while extracting her claws Uhuru was slicing viciously at her chest but it wouldn't be enough Sarafina prepared to bury her claws in her chest when a mysterious lion like figure made of light entered the chamber he entered Sarafina's mind.

"Stop Sarafina you are not in control" he said.

Sarafina felt her thoughts returning, "what how" The Demon said surprised though it was only mild surprise rather than outright shock.

"This is your choice remember" the voice said.

A smile appeared on Sarafina's face she knew.

"Always struggling with decisions" the voice said before fading, it was playful and witty.

"Always so certain of yours" she said in response while smiling warmly.

Uhuru pulled herself to her feet, "what was that?" Uhuru asked.

"An excellent question it seems Kurongu's Mungu favors you" The Demon said, rather intrigued by the turn of events.

"Yeah and now we're going to shut you down" Sarafina said with determination.

She turned to Uhuru, "break it I will direct it's attention" Sarafina said.

"It'll kill you" Uhuru said.

"I'm old I've lived a long life" Sarafina said softly.

"Let the old sacrifice so the young can live" Sarafina told her compassionately.

"just hold it off" Uhuru said.

Sarafina stepped onto the pentagram and slammed her paw onto it, immediately she found herself suspended in the air, she focused her thoughts and began chanting and a small thing of electricity began to surge and struck the seal.

"You have learned much" The Demon told her.

"How would you know" Sarafina asked.

"You don't see it, I'm hurt Sarafina" The Demon said it's monstrous voice pretending to sound sad.

Sarafina was intrigued it wasn't possible but somehow this demon knew her.

Kiara rushed through the battlefield she found a zebra thrashing in the pain on the ground.

"Hold on I'm going to stop the bleeding" she told it.

The zebra turned to her and immediately began panicking, "just kill me and get it over with" he said.

"I'm not here to kill you, I was lost and angry but all I want to do right now is help you" Kiara told him softly.

"Why would you help me I came here to kill you" the zebra said.

"And yesterday I would've killed you for it but your lost too all of you and I don't want to see any of you die" Kiara told him with a compassionate smile, there was something about her he could see it he felt safe around her, why would the Mungu want her dead?

"Princess we're just trying to save everyone so we can all go to paradise" the zebra said.

"I don't understand your faith but I do know one thing you have to die to go there do you want to die, do you want your family to die" Kiara asked him.

"It will be a better life" the zebra reasoned.

"Don't you want to see your children grow up struggle, rise above those challenges and find love isn't that worth suffering for" Kiara asked.

The Zebra looked up at her in wonderment, the princess had returned and she was right he believed in his faith but he did not want to die now, his son had already found his mate.

"My son's wedding is soon my daughters in her teens and I would love to see both of them walk down that aisle" he said a tear going down his face.

"Then do it nothing's stopping you" Kiara said.

"That's what I want for all of you to live the precious lives you have now" she said.

"Paradise can wait" she finished.

The zebra merely nodded he had a life to live as did his son and daughter. Kiara pressed down slowing his wound.

"it's not bad we have been deliberating holding back" Kiara said, another animal overheard her this one a leopard.

"You're avoiding killing us when we came here for that purpose" she asked,

"yes" Kiara said.

Kiara turned her attention to the crowd.

"Hear me!" she cried out.

They all turned to her and began advancing on her, "before you attack I have but one question to ask you what do you value most?" Kiara asked.

The animals pondered the question, "would you be willing to sacrifice it for this" she asked confident, none of the followers had an answer.

Kovu, Nala and Kurongu continued to struggle against the crowd Kurongu smashed a lion against a wall while Nala slashed one across the chest, Kovu swung his paw and struck a panther right in the jaw knocking it out. Nala felt her bones beginning to ache again she couldn't keep this up any minute her body was going to collapse, Kurongu's body was already beginning to give out and the moment they did Kovu was finished.

They stood their ground and continued swinging when a roar multiple in fact ceased the attacks.

"Enough what are we doing" the Zebra said.

"We are saving their souls" a panther said.

"That's what you think you're doing" Kurongu said disgusted.

"Murder is never justified" he thundered.

"Even if it will send you to paradise" the panther asked him.

"Do you even want to go?" Kiara asked.

"Of course we do" a lioness said.

"Really because you have to die before you can enter it, Hatari not tell you that" Kurongu said.

The crowds eyes widened in shock, "life is suffering paradise will be happiness" the panther said.

"And what about the life you had before this, are you married?" Kiara asked.

"I am" the panther said.

"Any cubs?" Kiara asked.

"she's expecting" he answered.

"You go to paradise she can't give birth to your cub, are you willing to sacrifice your chance to be a father?" Kiara asked.

"We earn Paradise by living, I long to see my mate but I will delay my arrival their as long as possible" Kurongu told them.

The animals took in Kiara's words they all thought about what they had in life right now and if they would give it up the answer was obvious.

"Thank you Kiara" was all they said while bowing respectfully to her.

"I am but your guardian, your protector" Kiara said.

Nala and Kovu stared at Kiara with wonder, the compassionate princess had returned but there was something different she almost reminded Nala not of who Kiara was but of Kopa.

Simba and Hatari struggled against each other Simba struck him in the jaw, Hatari struck him above the right eye he then took Simba to the ground reaching his claws for Simba's throat; Simba pushed him away and placed his leg underneath him using it to throw him, he bounced off the ground before sliding to a stop, he forced himself up staring Simba down he then noticed his followers had ceased the attack.

"What are you doing?" he demanded.

"We don't want to kill them" the Zebra said.

"I don't either but remember this is the path to paradise" Hatari reasoned.

"We're not sure if we want to go to paradise" the panther said.

"Eternal happiness you would reject it!?" Hatari said in disbelief.

"We have a beautiful life right here" the panther replied.

"So you would abandon the path of Mungu!?" Hatari asked making certain his voice had as much betrayal in it as possible, a little guilt trip could go a long way.

"We would follow as we did before" the Zebra said.

"Peacefully" he finished.

Hatari had to admit he was surprised, he was certain they would do anything for the idea of eternal happiness but no matter they didn't prove anything they were betraying their perceived savior for their own selfish desires, well at least he didn't have to pretend anymore.

Hatari's entire demeanor changed into one of hatred and contempt he looked down at the animals and smiled wickedly.

"Very well than, I suppose this whole messiah act isn't needed anymore" he said calmly.

He then rose into the air again a light upon him however it quickly turned into fire.

"It's better this way now I get to kill you all myself" Hatari said smiling.

Sarafina pushed the lightning against the seal which the demon attempted to repel as she did this Uhuru arrived with a sharp stick she began stabbing at the seal repeatedly until she broke through.

"Got it!" she said.

"Uhuru move!" Sarafina said directing the lighting directly into the hole and blowing the seal to pieces.

"We did it" Uhuru said.

"Now let's get back to the others" Sarafina said.

Uhuru was about to comply when she caught the scent of something in the distance that scent it was him, Umoja, She immediately ran in the direction of it.

"Where are you going?" Sarafina asked.

"Don't worry about me go back and help the others I have to be certain" Uhuru said unable to contain the shock and possible joy in her voice.

"Certain of what?" Sarafina asked.

"Of what I smelled I have to find it, let me go" Uhuru said in near desperation, it was clear her mind was set and she wasn't being kept from it without a fight.

Sarafina could see this, Uhuru was determined and it was her right to find the truth.

"Alright just stay away from the battle and be safe" Sarafina told her.

Uhuru nodded before running off she had to know but something told her she already did, even after his presumed death a part of her wouldn't accept it she thought this was denial but now she could feel it in her heart, Umoja wasn't dead.

Hatari felt his power drain and fell to the ground.

"What is this impossible mother and I we are always linked?" he said in disbelief turning to Simba.

"What did you do!" he roared.

"Your seal is gone" Simba told him.

"What no that was the only thing that allowed me to see her" Hatari said tears forming in his eyes.

"If it's gone then she's gone" Hatari sobbed.

"You took my mother from me" Hatari said in tears.

"You took the only thing that ever cared for me, the only thing in this hellish world that I loved" Hatari screamed in rage in sorrow.

Hatari couldn't stand it anymore he just collapsed onto the ground rolling and sobbing. Simba felt great pity for Hatari he looked like a little kid who was just left at an orphanage.

"No I refuse to let that become a reality" Hatari said, channeling what little energy he had focusing on the remains of the seal.

"I hate you, I hate all of you!" Hatari roared.

"I hate everything in this putrid world, I want nothing more than for it to burn, all of you who would disregard me like everyone else I will make you understand, all of you what it feels like to be nothing!" Hatari roared in fury and hatred so much hatred in a moment he released the last of the energy.

The ground split open fire erupted from it and a monstrous hand with claws half a foot long emerged from it.

"No it can't be!" Kurongu said in disbelief.

"We destroyed the seal!" Simba panicked.

"And it would've worked if I was just a demon but I'm not" The Demon said.

The hellish creature pulled itself from the ground revealing it's full monstrous form the exact form Simba saw in his nightmares, only this wasn't a dream just like it told him one day it wouldn't be, The Demon was here.


	20. Chapter 20

_"Hey everyone how's it going sorry for keeping you waiting so long but I'm ready to upload the last chapters of Clash of Faiths. Our last chapter saw the battle between Simba and his family and Hatari and his forces only for the battle to be stopped by none other than Kiara, but now things have gotten much worse, The Demon is here, what will this mean for our heroes and the world itself can they hope to prevent the apocalypse itself, read on to find out and hold on only more twists and turns await you._

: Chapter 19:

The duel

The Demon stood before both prides staring at them in amusement.

"Mother I did it I summoned you?" Hatari said in happiness.

"Partially my dear the anger you felt was enough to feed me, the energy you released was enough to free myself though in truth it was my own unique nature that allowed it to work" The Demon told him.

Hatari nuzzled it, "I have missed you so much" he told her trying not to cry in joy.

The Demon wrapped it's arm around him returning the hug, "you have done well my son" it said reaching a hand out and stroking his face gently he smiled happily at the feeling letting his tears fall.

"Do not cry Hatari I am here now and now as promised I will unleash terrible retribution" it said.

Hatari continued to smile The Demon licked his cheek affectionately it was a creepy sight to say the least.

Simba fought against his fear and stepped forward, "I will not fear you" Simba said with strength.

The Demon laughed at his comment, "you are not afraid please Simba you're whole body is shaking and with good reason" The Demon stated.

"How I have missed this place the fear, the thrill the carnage" it said.

"You are but one we are many" Nala stated with pride.

"You're right it's not fair and I'll show you why, show me what you've got" The Demon challenged.

Nala and numerous others charged at The Demon, it paid them no heed it was practically unstoppable before, now.

The Demon unleashed a massive reign of fire from it's mouth the animals desperately scattered but many were caught by the oncoming inferno, The Demon then unleashed a roar that tore open the ground sending numerous animals plunging into it. A tiger struck The Demon in the face and it merely looked at him and smiled it then stabbed it's claws into him and a second later erupted him into flames.

Now Simba was scared he had always assumed his visions overpowered The Demon but now he could see it really was that powerful everything it did in his nightmares it could actually do, great kings this thing really can kill everything on the planet and Simba felt foolish for even being willing to risk it's release!

"Don't face it you fools you can't win!" Kurongu called out to the animals.

They all charged at it hoping to surprise it, it merely twisted it's head all the way around before setting the very ground they stood on ablaze the flames soon consumed them.

"This is far too easy I expected at least a remote challenge" The Demon said disappointed.

"You want a challenge I'll give you one, I won't fear you!" Simba said running at it.

"Then you are a fool" The Demon said it's voice a near rasp.

"Yes a dead fool" Kurongu said in regret. Now would be a great time for Mungu to show up because Kurongu literally didn't know any other way for them to survive let alone win.

Simba swung his paw and sliced his claws in a blaze of attacks, his claws embedded into the demons head it didn't bleed it looked at him and smirked before grabbing him around the neck lifting him off the ground and pulling him close to its face.

"How disappointing I expected at least some kind of fight" it said while opening its mouth to unleash another inferno.

This was it time to finish his nightmare, he was a fool not to fear this thing and now it was going to kill him.

"So it is you" Sarafina said in surprise.

"I never thought I would hear from you again nor did I believe it was possible for you to be worse, am I right Kecila!" Sarafina said the last part she shouted.

The whole pride reacted with shock at Sarafina's words that was literally impossible Kecila was dead.

"An absurd claim that thing isn't mortal it's the incarnation evil, the very thing the Mungu sent me stop" Kurongu said.

"The Mungu, I'm considered that high of a threat I'm flattered" The Demon said though it's voice was less monstrous now having an almost soothing sound to it, despite this the voice didn't lower anyone's fears it raised them exponentially.

It's body was changing the spikes were sinking into it the hands turning into paws the hunched back becoming straight it's face forming into that of a hyena and then a second later she stood before them in her full glory Kecila the butcher of kingdoms.

The already terrified kingdom only became even more consumed with fear upon Kecila's reveal she looked at them with amusement after nearly a century they still feared her good, she turned to Hatari who looked at her with wonder.

"At last I see my mother's true beauty" he said.

"A flattering statement dear" she said while gently holding his cheek leaving him immobile.

"Now Hatari dear would you please give me a little space it's been too long since I've been home" Kecila said.

"This is all wrong the demon is the force of evil, beyond mortals it heralds the end, it's not a mortal being how can a demon be mortal?" Kurongu asked struggling to accept the reality right in front of him.

"Aw poor baby did you're Mungu get the forecast wrong" Kecila mocked.

Simba approached Kecila it was strange the reveal that she was mortal should decrease his fear but it didn't probably because he knew what she did.

"Simba we need to leave we can't fight this thing" Kilbali told him.

"You would leave so soon Kilbali" Kecila asked.

"It would never be soon enough to get away from you" Kilbali said.

"Aw I'm hurt I have longed for this reunion and now it seems I'm not wanted, seriously a demon has feelings too" Kecila said sarcastically before chuckling.

"I would never welcome you, you killed the first woman I ever loved" Kilbali said in anger.

"That's a long list Kilbali could you be more specific" Kecila asked.

"Uru" Kilbali said in pain.

"Aw yes I remember now you two were originally betrothed I hear you were married again congratulations" Kecila said.

"She died a few years back" Kilbali replied.

"Oh how unfortunate" Kecila responded.

Simba had heard enough about Kilbali's past though he never imagined it would be such a tragic one.

"What do you want Kecila" Simba asked.

"What I've always wanted to slaughtered everything in my path and bathe in their blood" Kecila answered.

Simba was surprised by her answer what a psychopath.

"Leave my kingdom alone I won't let you hurt anyone" Simba stated.

"Really is that a challenge?" Kecila asked.

"Simba don't you can't win!" Sarafina cried.

"Yes if I win you and Hatari leave my kingdom and my friends alone, and if you win" Simba said.

"well you die however your nobleness impresses me so I will spare your friends and family regardless" Kecila said.

"What of my kingdom" Simba asked.

"Don't get greedy Simba I'll determine that after I've killed you" Kecila stated.

"Where will we duel?" Simba asked.

"Below Pride Rock a perfect place for you to die" Kecila answered.

Simba and his family had all gathered below Pride Rock awaiting Simba's duel with Kecila he was currently embracing his family for what may be the last time.

"Dad do you have to do this I already lost Umoja I don't want to lose you" Kiara said sadly.

"I have to for all of you" Simba said while embracing his daughter.

"I'm sorry father for what I became" Kiara said.

"You found your way back that is all that matters, I'm proud of you Kiara" Simba said.

He then turned to Nala.

"Is this how it ends for us" Nala asked.

"I don't intend for it to" Simba told her.

"Simba she's one of the deadliest murderers to ever live, you can't win don't do this!" Nala pleaded.

"Nala I can't risk losing you or anyone I have to at least try to protect you or how could I say I love you" Simba said.

"I love you Simba" Nala said.

Simba didn't say anything he merely kissed his mate passionately which she returned neither wanted it to end they deepened it allowing the love they had felt for decades to consume them their allowed their tongues to explore each others mouths they joined together longing for more it would never be enough.

He then pulled away he turned to Kovu who tried to say something but couldn't, "you were the best friend and son in law I could ever have if it comes to it lead them well, you can" Simba told him.

he turned to Sarafina, "thank you for being their all this time" Simba said,

"your welcome thank you for taking care of Nala, goodbye Simba" Sarafina said there was nothing else to say there was no way he would survive this duel.

Simba turned away from his family who entered the den to watch while Simba entered what would be their arena.

"I never quite understood the feelings of the heart but I would be lying if I said I never experienced them I did, King Ahadi and I had known each other for ages we did everything we could imagine together" Kecila said.

"Everything" she added with playful smirk.

"and he showed me many things I simply didn't know I wanted to see but I still didn't admit it, I fell in love on the battlefield I remember the raw intensity of it the brutality the violence, the blood, the fire and passion as I lie there bleeding all over the ground I could feel my blood racing in that instant never before had our love shown so true, so pure, only as we tried to kill each other could our hearts be fulfilled" Kecila told him while remembering that battle the moment where she admitted the truth to herself, when she said those three words she never thought imaginable, the world's full of surprises.

Simba was kind of disturbed by her story that was one warped confession.

"years later I orchestrated his death, I didn't regret it he wasn't that lion anymore and I gave him an honorable death worthy of a warrior as I will you" Kecila said unlike the first, the memory of his death was not a happy one, it was not the battle she wanted and seeing him so weak was agony, the sight of that shell of the lion she loved, it still hurt seeing him like that just broke her heart. No matter no need to dwell on the past time to focus on the present, time to send another being to his final resting place, the thought made her smirk.

Simba and Kecila began circling each other she then raised one paw.

"This is all I will need I will not raise another paw" she said.

"Now fight me cub" Kecila demanded.

Simba readied himself she was giving him the first attack, she was underestimating him he would make her regret it. Simba charged extracting his claws and swung for her head, she effortlessly dodged the blow before striking him in the gut Simba stepped back from the blow before slicing at her chest she swatted the blow away as if a cub threw it she then struck him in the cheek causing him to stumble, she then backhanded him to the ground never lifting any of her other three paws. Simba hit the ground and struggled to regain his footing, Kecila plunged her claws downward and he rolled out of the way only for her to move in front of him faster than he could ever imagine he was already in mid roll when she moved resulting in him rolling right into a vicious strike to the rib. She grabbed him by the head and lifted him up before striking him in the face again Simba stumbled and came at her striking her in the face she didn't seem to feel it he then struck her in the jaw then the cheek than the other cheek and finally the temple. Kecila's body didn't even stumble she also didn't seem to notice slash marks all over her voice, she reached up and felt the blood the wounds were minor.

"I give you a free shot and you don't even get a kill" she said disappointed.

Simba swung again but this time Kecila caught it wrenching his paw back she then head butt him before pushing him back.

This wasn't good she wasn't even trying even with one paw she wasn't trying this was hopeless he couldn't win there was no way, no he couldn't think like that he could win he had to. Simba let out roar and swung both paws at her, she sidestepped the first and ducked under the second, she left herself open Simba shot his knee up at her which Kecila caught with her paw and pushed down long before it connected. Simba was completely outclassed this wasn't even a battle how did anyone ever beat her, she had to have a weakness but if their was one Simba didn't see it, brute strength it was all he had he was bigger than her maybe he could over power her.

Simba swung recklessly and blindly, Kecila didn't even bother moving to dodge them Simba then bull rushed her colliding into her and pushing her back he then lifted her up and slammed her to the ground beating her head back and forth after four straight blows she caught his paw.

"Are you done embarrassing yourself" she asked.

She knocked his legs out twisted him around and threw him down, she then pulled him up again, he thrust his claws straight for her heart she stopped them mid motion, she then twisted it back causing him to cry in pain she twisted it further until Simba felt the bones cracking with a final jerk she snapped the arm. Simba screamed in agony Kecila dropped the useless arm, she then beat his head back and forth like a speed bag, Simba wasn't even bothering to fight back anymore he didn't stand a chance he lost this fight before he even challenged it he lost before he was even born.

Simba let his body slump and was thrown to the ground.

"I am not impressed" Kecila said, she then stabbed him in the ribs.

Simba cried out in pain again, Nala watched in horror as Kecila continued to brutalize her mate she wouldn't watch this much longer, Simba's body stopped thrashing he couldn't move Kecila grabbed his neck.

"That was pathetic" she said.

"However you continued fighting despite knowing you couldn't win and that is admirable I will now end your pain I grant you an honorable end" Kecila said while raising her claws, Simba couldn't move Sarafina was right he was dead he was always dead.

Nala screamed and jumped into the battlefield knocking Kecila aside.

"You have violated the rules of the duel" Hatari said in anger it would pale in comparison to his mother.

Kecila was outraged this duel was a matter of honor and that worm would dare interfere.

"How dare you!" Kecila roared.

Sarafina was terrified she had never seen Kecila actually angry, this was bad, very very bad.

"Nala what have you done" Sarafina said in fear.

"He fought nobly and would've died the same and you would deny him that you would disgrace him and shame me, you would dishonor us both, burn!" Kecila thundered before setting Nala's fur ablaze.

Nala screamed as the fire burned through the fur on her back.

"How does that feel you spineless coward, does it hurt?!" Kecila screamed.

"No leave her alone" Simba begged weakly.

"Don't worry you'll all be joining each other soon enough" Kecila spat.

Nala continued to scream as she tried to crawl to the pond Kecila caught sight of her.

"No you burn right to the bone" she said her voice like ice.

Sarafina charged into Kecila and pushed her against the wall.

"You will not hurt my daughter!" Sarafina roared.

"If you wish to die with her I will happily oblige you" Kecila said.

Kovu, Kiara, Kilbali and Kurongu charged at Kecila piling up on her they bit into her shoulder causing her to grin.

"Please keep fighting I long for a proper one" Kecila said while throwing them off of her.

She slammed Kovu into the ground before throwing Kiara across the floor and smashing Kurongu into the ground she then threw Kilbali into a wall. Sarafina jumped on her back.

"Get Simba and Nala and go!" Sarafina demanded.

Kiara approached Simba and lifted him up dragging him along the ground with Kilbali's aid while Nala thrashed in the pond putting the flames out.

"Nala we're leaving" Kovu called out to her.

"My mother!" Nala cried.

"If we go back we all die and her sacrifice will be for nothing" Kurongu said.

Nala knew he was right but the thought still broke her heart.

"Mom I love you!" Nala called out to her in tears before bolting off getting as far from the pride lands and Kecila as possible.

Kecila pushed Sarafina against the wall and impaled her on her claws running them right through her body and into the stone pinning her to the wall.

Sarafina struggled to breathe only to find it impossible she looked up at Kecila and noticed that her family was gone they were alive that was all that mattered Sarafina's head slumped down and her body went still Sarafina the mother of Nala and best friend of Zira and Sarabi had passed on, her long life was over.

Kecila looked at Sarafina impressed, "truly noble and selfless, you impressed me, be at peace warrior Sarafina for you are among the knights" she said in respect.

She then ignited a flame in her claws erupting Sarafina into flames her body burned to ashes, Kecila bowed respectfully paying her final respects to Sarafina.

The deed done she turned away and approached Hatari, "you didn't attack" she said.

"I assumed you would wish to enjoy the fight mother" he said bowing.

"You know me so well Hatari" she said licking him gently.

Hatari struggled not to turn to jelly he knew his mother valued strength above all else.

"They escaped" he said

"Let them I'm about to show them how pointless hiding is, do you hold any value to this place" Kecila asked him.

"No mother" Hatari answered.

"Good because it won't be around much longer" Kecila said.

She then reverted into her monstrous demon form and unleashed a raging inferno on the Pride Lands the fire quickly set the grass and trees ablaze and quickly began to spread to the rest of the kingdom. Kecila subconsciously made the fire larger causing it to consume the entire kingdom within seconds everything in the Pride Lands had erupted into flames and in a matter of minutes all that would remain of the paradise kingdom would be a wasteland of ash.

 _"Well who expected the true identity of The Demon, of course what does this mean for the Apocalypse itself and what of the mysterious Mungu, so many questions still remain and some of them await ahead, read on get ready for a truth that will blow your mind in the final chapter of Clash Of Faiths._


	21. Chapter 21

_"Well hear we are, so much has happened since it begun, so many twists and revelations but here we are at last the final chapter of the second installment of the War Of Ideals trilogy. Many characters find themselves in danger as does the Pride Lands it self a great battle for the fate of all lies ahead, but before it can begin many truths must be revealed, finally here many questions will be answered but will they only raise more, read on and find out and get ready for once the last words are uttered just as promised in the beginning, nothing will ever be the same."_

: Epilogue:

Revelations

Nala was screaming her mother's name while Kurongu pulled her along Kovu right beside her, Kilbali and Kiara were right behind them dragging Simba.

"Mom! mom!" Nala screamed in anguish.

"You can't help her" Kurongu told her.

"You know as well as I do she is gone" he finished.

"We have to find somewhere to bunker down until we have some kind of plan" Kovu said.

"We need to get to my pride and call The Mungu directly" Kurongu said.

"Enough with him that won't help us!" Kovu shouted.

"Do you have a better idea to fight her?!" Kurongu demanded.

Kovu realized he didn't and the idea of a god helping them was definitely appealing he merely nodded his head.

Kilbali caught the smell of smoke and it was coming closer.

"We have to move quickly" Kilbali said.

"I smell it too lead the way Kurongu" Kiara said.

A massive wall of a fire was rising behind them burning through the trees and scorching the grass.

"N no this isn't happening" Nala said in denial. "

No time mom we have to get out of here now!" Kiara said.

Nala gazed at her kingdom, her home she watched the tree's tumble down and burn away she turned to and gazed at the waterhole she saw Simba and herself playing there swimming both as cubs and adults, she saw Kopa and Vitani there as well then she watched as the water in it literally evaporated, she watched it all boil away until all that was left of her childhood playground was a deep smoldering pit, the fire continued to spread.

Nala felt tears fall down her face, "we can't leave, this place is our home" Nala sobbed.

"We don't have a choice" Kovu said.

"No! I will not abandon my home I will fight for it I have to!" Nala screamed.

Kiara smacked Nala across the face and grabbed her, "look around you mom we can't stay! If we stay we die!" Kiara told her regretfully.

Nala stood motionless before finally giving in.

They all ran through the kingdom as everything around them was burned away. Kiara watched the field where she fell in love be consumed by flames. They were near the borders when a massive wall of fire surrounded them the heat reigniting Nala's fur, but before the flame could fully ignite a gust of wind put it out. Nala didn't bother to pay it any heed a more massive wind dissipated the wall allowing them to escape but before they could the fire split the ground causing Kiara and Simba to fall into the pit, Kiara struggled to hold onto the rocks.

"Kiara!" Nala cried.

"Hang on" Kilbali told her reaching for her.

Kiara struggled to hold on but the weight of her and Simba caused it break off sending them plummeting down the pit.

"Kiara no!" Kovu cried while attempting to jump into the pit only for Kurongu to hold him back while Kilbali did the same with Nala.

"We are all that stands against her we cannot afford to lose another" Kurongu told him.

"He is right we have to live to fight another day" Kilbali reasoned.

Kovu and Nala relented before following Kurongu and Kilbali. Kovu felt his heart dying he had lost his son, his mate and his best friend all in one day he didn't want to live and he probably wouldn't but first he would make sure they didn't die in vain. The four of them all looked back at the pride lands which the flames had completely consumed it was all gone, everything they had gone through all the memories all the special places were gone all that remained were ashes, The Pride Lands were no more.

Vitani and Yatima arrived at a small jungle hidden far from the pride lands.

"Are you ready for this?" Yatima asked her.

"I am" Vitani answered, was it really true, she would soon know.

The four lions the last remains of the pride lands had arrived at Kurongu's pride entering his sacred church.

"We lost it all we have nothing" Nala said.

"No we have The Mungu" Kurongu said,

"Then where is he!?" Kovu demanded.

A booming voice answered him, "I have been watching Kovu waiting I knew this moment was coming and did all I could to prepare for it" The Mungu said.

Kovu and Nala looked at the Mungu with shock this wasn't real.

"You, you're real" Nala said shocked.

"So narrow minded you always were this is not the battle you or even Kurongu thought, though you always did see things simplistically" The Mungu snarked.

"You know me" Nala asked.

"Of course he does" Kurongu replied.

"More than you think actually, you look so hopeless but all is not lost" The Mungu said.

Uhuru searched all across the lands while far away in another part of the lands Umoja searched for her, they could feel each other in their hearts and they would not stop until they found each other, until at last they were reunited with their love.

"Hope is ever lasting it is something we can always have"

Kiara emerged from a dark cave clawing her way out dragging Simba's form, both were still alive.

"even at your darkest days when you believe there is nothing"

Vitani entered the jungle with Yatima and couldn't believe her eyes the last secret of Shenzi and Banzai it was true, she very quietly said a prayer of gratitude.

"you will find there is hope I learned that myself"

Vitani gazed out at the jungle all around her was an entire clan of hyenas hidden away from Zira by Shenzi and Banzai they weren't extinct, they could be saved her, families sin could be undone and it would.

"How can we possibly fight this" Kovu asked.

"Doubtful as always just as Nala is stubborn this is quite the reunion" The Mungu said with a chuckle.

"You know us" Kovu said confused.

"Of course I do" The Mungu said removing itself from the shadows and materializing in front of them no it was impossible.

"It can't be" Kovu said in shock.

"This isn't right this can't be right" Kurongu said in disbelief.

"You're dead!" Nala screamed.

A lion with brown fur, a black mane, green eyes and most notable a now faded scar stood before them.

"After all what kind of a father wouldn't recognize his own son?" Taka asked smirking.

To be concluded in The Lion King War Of Ideals Part 3 Last Sunset

 _"Wow quite the turn of events anyone whose reading this I have to ask did any of you see that ending coming, how many questions does it raise everything we believed true has been revealed to be a lie, what does this mean for the foretold apocalypse and how will Kurongu and others react to these turn of events? So that concludes part 2 of the War Of Ideals trilogy. There's far more to come in the next installment including further exploration of the both the anarchy and faith themes (To any christians offended by the ending that's not the end of the faith arc, I would never end it such way that so clearly insults your faith) you don't quite see it yet but these themes do form into one conflict. There will be a sneak peak to Last Sunset coming soon. Hope you enjoyed the story see ya next time._


	22. Last Sunset sneak peak part 1

_"Hey everyone how's it going sorry to keep you waiting but I hope you liked the second installment in the war of ideals trilogy. For the next story I'm going to be doing something a little new, I'm going to be publishing two stories at once, the first will be a prequel story called First Sunrise this story will reveal further details about Kilbali, Uru, Ahadi and Kecila. This prequel will reveal a many key details about how this conflict began as well as how Kecila shaped the hyena legacy, The story will also reveal the history between Kecila and Ahadi, all of which will play a role in Last Sunset the third installment in the War Of Ideals trilogy. While First Sunrise will serve as the beginning of everything that has happened, Last Sunset will serve as the final culmination of everything happened, allowing to see how everything began and how everything will end simultaneously. So going into this I will give two sneak peaks of each story, we will start with your first glimpse of Last Sunset, hope you enjoy it._

Simba opened his eyes and took in his surroundings he was in a dark cave a few lit fires being the only source of light what had happened he didn't remember much he tried to recall the events, the demon's arrival, Kecila, his duel with her, but that was it he remembered losing it was impossible to forget such a definitive beating and defeat. Simba tried to move only for his whole body to scream in protest he ceased his attempts and continued looking around where were Nala, Kovu, and Kiara?

"You're finally awake" Kiara said having entered the cave with a small antelope in her mouth.

"Kiara?" Simba said in surprise.

"Take it easy you're bodies still recovering from your battle with Kecila" Kiara told him.

"How long have I been out?" Simba asked.

"You regained consciousness briefly before passing out for a few days" Kiara answered.

"A few days!" Simba said in shock.

"I was worried too I dragged you all the way here" Kiara said.

"Where are we?" Simba asked.

"The jungle after I arrived I found some help" Kiara replied.

"Help who?" Simba asked her.

Simba pondered his situation they were in the jungle the very jungle he grew up in and she found help wait that was where he went shortly after Timon's death could it really be.

"Hey you're awake finally sorry this isn't the best of homecomings" a voice told him cheerful friendly and kind not to mention a little deep it had been over a year since Simba had seen him, he looked up and saw Pumba standing in the entrance.

"Pumba is that you?" Simba asked excited.

"How's my pal been doing?" Pumba asked.

"Well as you can see I've been better." Simba answered.

"Yeah I can tell you got really roughed up" Pumba replied.

"No kidding is everyone else here?" Simba asked.

Pumba looked at Kiara he still wasn't certain on everything that happened.

"No I have no idea where they are I know they're alright but we were separated back in the pride lands, during the fire" Kiara told him pausing throughout before finally looking down in sadness at the mention of the fire.

Simba felt concern Kiara seemed really sad what had happened, "fire in the pride lands what happened?!" Simba cried.

Kiara felt tears filling her eyes she had to tell him but she didn't know what to say.

Pumba looked at her sadly, "you have to tell him everyone else knows, how could they not?" Pumba said in sorrow.

"Tell me what? What happened to the pride lands?!" Simba demanded.

Kiara let the tears fall from her eyes, "daddy I'm sorry they're gone" Kiara said in tears.

"What do you mean they're gone?" Simba asked in pain.

"They're gone Simba Kecila and another lion burned them to the ground" Pumba told him regretfully.

"They've survived fires before they always grow back!" Simba shouted.

"There's nothing to grow dad" Kiara sobbed.

"It's a wasteland of ashes, there's nothing left" Pumba stated in pain.

Simba couldn't believe what he just heard it couldn't be true the Pride Lands couldn't be gone after everything he went through all the memories meeting Nala at the water hole for the first time running through the kingdom getting into trouble their wedding every memory burned to ash.

Simba lied lifelessly on the ground staring out into space.

"It's not true" Simba said quietly.

"I refuse to believe its true!" Simba roared before forcing himself to his feet ignoring the agony in his body.

"Dad you can't be up right now you're too weak!" Kiara cried out.

"I don't care my home is not gone I'll prove it, I'll see it!" Simba said in denial trying desperately to run his body shaking from the pain before it finally collapsed.

"Dad!" Kiara cried while rushing to him.

"Leave me alone I can make it!" Simba screamed while forcibly dragging himself on the floor pulling himself forward with all his might.

"I can save them I have to save them there all depending on me!" Simba shouted while continuing to drag himself across the jungle.

"It's over dad you can't save the kingdom it's gone!" Kiara screamed.

"They've endured everything no matter what happened we always protected them our family our dynasty, I can't be the one who failed to protect our home!" Simba shouted tears falling down his eyes he desperately tried to pull himself forward but no longer had the strength.

Kiara broke down at the sight of seeing her father so desperate, "I saw it dad we all failed" Kiara choked out.

Simba sobbed while desperately trying to use his paw to force him forward he couldn't move finally his paw fell and Simba thrashed on the ground sobbing and weeping.

Pumba approached his friend he had not seen him like this since the final days of the war, he placed his hoof on his shoulder Simba looked up at him in sadness.

"You didn't fail no one could've stopped that no one" Pumba told him softly.

Simba looked up at his friend then turned to Kiara who was having a hard time controlling her emotions.

Simba looked at the sky, "I'm sorry father, ,mother, Kopa, I did everything I could" Simba said in regret.

He felt the wind brush against him, "yes you did so why blame yourself" Kopa asked him.

An instant later his presence was gone he still felt the wind against him more powerful and commanding than his son, his father was urging him to fight on and Simba knew he had to his home was gone, his mate and his son in law were who knows where and his grandson was dead he had to fight on otherwise everything would've been lost for nothing.

Simba turned to Kiara, "We're still here" he told her.

"I know our families are alive that's all that matters" Kiara replied.

Simba struggled to reach his daughter but could not Pumba placed his tusk under him and picked him up placing him on his back and carrying him back into the cave.

Simba lied on the floor the reality of it all setting in a reality he must accept after all his hear was still beating as was Kiara's so long as they were alive the legacy of the Pride Lands could always continue but first they would have to defeat Kecila and Hatari a task Simba knew they must prevail but also didn't have the foggiest idea how Kecila was unstoppable and unless they had a god helping them nothing was going to bring her down.

 _Well there's your first glimpse and as you can see things are pretty bad, the pride lands are gone, Simba is greatly injured and Kiara and Simba are in hiding with seemingly no way to defeat their enemy. There will be another sneak peak coming but next time in hopefully short time, not going to make any guarantees I'm not good at keeping them, you will get your first glimpse of First Sunrise, til you then see you around and hope you've enjoyed the stories up this point._


	23. First Sunrise sneak peek 1

_Hello, everyone how is it going man it's been a while since I last updated and for that I apologize it shouldn't of taken this long and I have no excuse while I'm not ready to start either stories quite yet, I will make up for the delay by giving you two sneak peeks this time one for First Sunrise the other for Last Sunset. I do apologize for the long wait, hopefully these next glimpses will wet your appetites for what comes next, so here's your first glimpse at First Sunrise which will tell the story of Ahadi and Kecila as well as how the legacy of the hyenas and their war with the lions came to be. This is the beginning of everything, the beginning of the lion king saga, so sit back and enjoy._

A lone lion painfully moved his way across the lands rain soaking his features he could feel his bones aching and his body screaming in protest each step he took was nothing but agony yet he continued moving the darkness of the night concealing most of his wounds from the rest of the world. He still wasn't sure how things had come to this point or how he ended up where he ended up so much had happened so much that he couldn't fandom the exact events that led here. He felt his body about to give out but forced himself to endure all he could feel was pain the pain all around him and even within him.

Lightning crackled across the raining sky revealing his full form. He was a massive lion his fur shined a golden glow the mane on his head was black his eyes were a ruby red this normally showed strength and determination but for now all it did was match the blood leaking from his wounds which the lightning also revealed. The lion was clearly in bad shape he had deep bite wounds on his shoulders as well as near his neck, he had slash marks all around his body they were very prominent one right on his rib another just above his stomach on his chest his back looked like it had been flogged, it was covered in slash marks some on the top others in the middle and finally others on the bottom his back also had two deep bite wounds one just below his neck the other on the side of his back. He walked with a limp his paw being clearly sprang or even broke. There was a gash on his head and cut below his mouth another just above his eye. He was on the verge of completely collapsing and unless he found some shelter he would probably not being waking up tomorrow. He painfully made his way towards a cave the rain only partially concealing the trail of blood he was leaving behind a trail that the merged with the puddles of water already formed turning them a murky color.

The lion entered the cave and rested himself against the wall ignoring the overwhelming pain his body was in instead he focused on the much greater pain in his heart. He gazed out at the pouring sky and took in the sights of the cave he recognized it it held many memories for him, memories of a over zealous cub, memories of a street rat and finally memories of passion and love. What had happened between them how on Earth did things reach this point it was the only question that the lion known as Ahadi could ask himself. Ahadi gazed at the surroundings in the cave taking in the memories he remembered this cave, what it meant, how much he went through in this cave how much he went through with her, Kecila. The name escaped his mouth it almost sounded like a melody to him. He let the image of her beautiful form fill his mind her gorgeous blue eyes, the sparkle of her smile or rather her smirk she didn't smile very often but that smirk god it took his breath away. He could almost hear her teasing him and almost smiled at the thought but then reality hit him he saw her smirking again this one more cruel and mocking he saw the blood falling from her claws he saw her holding the twitching and barely alive form of his friend how on Earth did she bring herself to do that how did this all happen Ahadi kept wondering it was the question he kept asking himself.

"How did this happen?" Ahadi said in a pained whisper gazing at the drawings on the cave.

He approached one and saw the image it was of a young teenage lion well it was supposed to be in truth it didn't look like anything from any Pride Ahadi had ever seen but the image still mattered he saw the image of himself looking like he was caught in a daze a paw holding his chin up beside him a hyena smirking playfully. All the drawings linked back to something they did, why did he pick this cave why is he here, why did this happen, how did he let it happen?

"How could I not be prepared for this?" Ahadi asked himself letting the memories flood his mind.

"Everything was perfect w why?" he asked.

There was no answer he was lost and what could he do now he knew what everyone else would ask him but how on Earth could he do what they were asking? How could he do any of this? How did any of this come to be?

"I don't understand, I don't understand how, how" Ahadi said in pain he then collapsed to the ground finding himself on the verge of passing out the same question haunting him

"How did I get here?" he said in a whisper.

He saw his vision blur and felt a darkness washing over him as it claimed him.

"Ho w d id I g et" he tried to desperately say before the darkness claimed him.

As he drifted off he could not help but think of better times a life before all this a time where he still had hope a time where he still had her.

 _So that gives you your first glimpse of the opening chapter of this saga, while not giving too much away this story will tie into Last Sunset eventually though the exact nature of how is very difficult to see until it is revealed. As already said both of these stories will be posted at the same time to give you a double experience. Next you will get your second glimpse of last sunset. Have you enjoyed this telling of the Lion King Saga up to this point, let me know in the review sections below._


	24. Last Sunset sneak peek 2

_Hey everyone what did you think of your first sneak peek of the day, now as promised I am giving you another this one will be from Last Sunset. I know the wait is probably getting pretty long but I can happily tell you that Last Sunset and First Sunrise will likely be started quite soon. So I hope you enjoy this next sneak peek as it will raise a few questions regarding just what is happening in this final installment._

Simba opened his eyes and saw a bunch of images in front of them he was then completely sucked into them.

The disorder in the lands was only getting worse and rebellions were becoming frequent and Usawa was the one tasked with stopping them, he didn't know why he was even bothering to listen to the council it was becoming increasingly clear they didn't have the foggiest idea what they were doing. Usawa decided that it was best to stop the rebellions simply because they weren't making things better but rather worse. Usawa made his way through the lands where he saw numerous animals protesting some were threatening to attack the security force, if they did that the security force would retaliate and a lot of people would die he couldn't let that happen.

The rebellions and the security force were nearly at each other's throat both sides were only moments away from attacking each other.

"Disperse and return to your homes" the security force said.

"No way you can't just keep us locked up in our own homes" a monkey said.

"The situation has escalated you will remain in captivity until it's dealt with" the security leader said who was a lion.

"But you're not dealing with it where is our food, our shelter" a zebra demanded.

"The situation is being dealt with you will be accommodated soon" the lion said.

"You're lying, your council has no intention of helping us, we are not your slaves!" a tiger said.

"Disperse or we will attack!" the lion commanded.

"You are not our masters!" a cheetah cried.

The security force jumped at them pinning them to the ground while slashing their claws at others the rebels extracted their claws and attacked them, slashing at their enemies aiming for their chest while attempting to bite their necks.

"You cannot control us we are free!" the monkey cried while striking a soldier with a tree others washed over them while savagely barraging them.

"Enough we tried this peacefully lethal force is authorized" the lion said.

The rest of the security force extracted their claws and bared their fangs one bit the monkeys neck and snapped it while another stabbed an antelope through the chest the other animals began to flee in a panic when two roars shook the area.

Usawa stood across the security force growling in anger. He was then shocked to see on the side of the rebels Machafuko what was he doing with them ironically Machafuko was thinking a similar thing. Usawa looked down at the dead monkey with sorrow.

"This" he said while gesturing to the corpse.

"This is not what we do, we are protectors, we do not kill" Usawa told his forces.

"Apologies sir they were attacking with lethal intent" the lion commander told him.

"Then we immobilize, we never kill a civilian not unless literally every other option has been attempted!" Usawa commanded.

"I apologize for the violence this was meant to be a non aggressive protest" Machafuko said he turned to the rebellion.

"What were you thinking, attacking the people trying to help you won't solve anything!" Machafuko growled.

"Apologies Machafuko they wouldn't stand down" the tiger said.

"I understand but how can they ever trust us with our own lives when this is how we act?" Machafuko asked.

"Machafuko what are you doing?" Usawa asked.

"Brother I'm doing what we came here to do, help these people" Machafuko answered.

"By igniting a revolution causing the death's of others" Usawa responded.

"Where were you during all this?!" Machafuko demanded.

"I stopped my security force from wiping your rebels out!" Usawa shouted.

Machafuko didn't have a counter for that Usawa in the end controlled his followers Machafuko didn't.

"Thank you for stopping them brother you're right this was my mistake I should've better kept track of the others" Machafuko said kindly.

"It's alright I know you would never want this and I didn't authorize lethal force who allowed it?" Usawa commanded.

"Sir my orders came straight from the council" the lion said.

"Really" Usawa said in anger.

"You see brother I'm right about them" Machafuko said.

"I already knew you were" Usawa said before addressing the crowd.

"I want you all to know that you're right, the council does not care about you they're not doing anything to make this situation better!" Usawa said.

"Sir what are you saying, this is treason!" the lion said.

"Then take me in" Usawa challenged.

The lion considered it for a moment before kneeling in submission, "they sent me out here with barely a reason you have fought beside us since the beginning" he said.

Usawa turned away from him, "I agree things need to change and I will approach the council to ensure they do until I return not one soldier will lay a paw on any rebel, those who do will answer to me!" Usawa stated.

"Anyone who harms a soldier in any way will be cast out of our family I'm sorry but you will leave me no choice!" Machafuko stated he then turned to his brother.

"I hope you know what you're doing brother" he told him.

"Yeah me too" Usawa replied.

Usawa entered the councils cave once more hopefully one of the final times. He looked up at the male cheetah, a female zebra, a male tiger, a male elephant and female snake.

"Why have you returned Usawa, is the situation under control?" the cheetah asked.

Usawa really despised them, "wow you're so detached that you don't have the foggiest idea what is happening, to answer your question both sides nearly killed each other if not for once again both my and my brothers intervention" Usawa said bluntly.

"Watch your tone lion" the Zebra said.

"You clearly have no useful information be gone" the tiger said.

Usawa was done listening to them, "no what would've you accomplished without us all you would have is multiple wastelands of chaos?" Usawa stated.

"You will get on your knees and beg our forgiveness this instant!" the cheetah said.

"Or you'll what, who else can handle these situations? You're helpless without us" Usawa told them.

"You are right Usawa" the female snake said.

"What are saying?" the elephant asked.

"We have done nothing Usawa single handily prevented a massacre, we have no right to be commanding him or his brother" the snake said.

"You actually see it" Usawa asked shocked.

"We cannot step down this is our right" the tiger said.

"No, Usawa I actually wanted to help but things never went as easily as I thought they would I wanted to make a difference but couldn't admit what any of us needed to" the snake said.

"And what was that?" the female Zebra asked.

"That we had no idea what we were doing, Usawa I hereby step down" the female snake said.

"Well we won't we do not take orders from a lion" the cheetah said.

"Then you can manage this without us" Usawa said before turning to leave.

"Wait what are your demands" the elephant asked.

Usawa turned to them finally they could start getting results, "nothing just let us do our job unhindered relinquish all military command to my brother as well as myself that is all" Usawa told them.

"No that cannot be all if you are to lead you must truly become a leader" the female Zebra said.

"Once we step down what of the future of lands we've brought to order" the cheetah asked.

Usawa pondered it they couldn't abandon them and leaving a citizen in charge would not be wise, an idea formed in his head, he knew how to maintain order as well as bring peace between both sides, the only question is would Machafuko accept it?

Simba found himself back in the void again, but he could feel it there was more to come. Yes he could feel the visions coming again what would he discover now? He allowed his body to relax as much as he could allowing the visions into his mind only for something to pull him away. What was this who had done that and why? Simba found himself in a strange void it was glowing blue he looked all around it and turned to see his father standing in front of him.

"What father what's going, why did you bring me here?" Simba asked.

"I brought you here because I had to" Mufasa answered.

"What why?' Simba asked him.

"Simba what are you seeing is very dangerous" Mufasa told him.

"Dangerous how?" Simba questioned.

"Simba I pulled you out because I was told to" Mufasa said.

Simba couldn't believe what he was hearing who could possibly have such authority that Mufasa would follow it.

"Who could possibly order you?" Simba said.

"Simba just because I was a great king does not mean I am in control here, I am but one of a legion of kings many that have ascended higher than me" Mufasa told him.

"The great kings themselves fear what I am seeing?" Simba said shocked.

"It threatens our very way of life" Mufasa told him.

"No it's just the past and we can't run from it you taught me that" Simba stated.

"Blast it all Simba I'm trying to save you, if you keep going down this path I won't be able to protect you!" Mufasa roared.

Simba was shocked was that really fear in his fathers voice what was going on what were the kings doing? Simba felt himself being pulled away.

"Father what do you mean?!" Simba called out.

"Simba! No not yet I can persuade him, no Simba!" Mufasa shouted.

Simba shot awake what was that, was that real, it couldn't be, what could the great kings possibly fear and if they did that led to another question just what did Mufasa mean when he told Simba he couldn't protect him.

 _Well there you have it a rather revealing second glimpse but I can assure you that very little has been spoiled though it certainly raises a few questions regarding Mufasa and the kings, just what does this all mean how does it come into play, those answers will be coming soon. Next you will get your second and last sneak peek for First Sunrise, then very shortly after both stories on the exact same day will premiere. Well I'm afraid that is all for now I hope you enjoyed what little I gave this time as well as where the story has gone up to this point, as well as how it will begin and end, look forward to sharing these tales with you all, till then see ya around._


	25. First Sunrise sneak peak 2

_"Hey everyone how has it been it's been a while but here it is the final sneak peak for First Sunrise both stories will start posting shortly after, hope you enjoy._

Ahadi tore his way through the hyena forces on the battlefield. He grabbed one around the neck and slammed it to the ground he then caught another one in mid air and chucked it off a cliff. Two more came at him he smashed his paw onto one their skulls before slicing the other causing both of them to fall. Ahadi let out a mighty roar and charged at half a dozen more he met them head on.

The sound of claws clanging into each other echoed all across the cave walls as Kecila sliced endlessly at her mother who deflected each of her blows. Kecila swung for her head which Kamara deflected away before striking Kecila in the chest. Kecila at her charging with minimum effort Kamara redirected her momentum sending her into the wall. Kecila came at her again slicing for above her which Kamara caught with her claws Kecila then sliced for her chest only narrowly missing. Kamara struck her right in the solar plexus knocking the wind out of her. Kecila collapsed to the ground Kamara struck her skull knocking her unconscious.

Ahadi met the hyenas head on kicking one in the face while tossing a second one into a third he then slammed the forth's head into the ground. The other two then piled up on him biting and clawing at his chest. Ahadi struggled against them kicking one off of it and pinning the other to the ground he pushed down on their before snapping it with a jerk. The last came at him tackling him to the ground and snarled and snapped it's jaws at him while trying to reach his throat. Ahadi flipped it throwing it into a rock he then came at and battered it into unconscious with his paw. When it was unconscious he threw it off the cliff before letting out a savage and feral roar.

Kamara watched as Kecila fought her way through the battle field a full grown lion knocked her to the ground. Kamara did not aid her she wished to be strong that required scars. Kecila struggled against the lion smiling as he beat into her skull she grinned up at him causing him to freeze in fear for a moment without hesitation she impaled him on her claws. She rose from the battle looking at the blood on her claws and smiled in satisfaction this was the best part. Kamara watched her victory pleased with her skills but concerned with the satisfaction she was taking in it, death should not be enjoyable.

Ahadi bowed to Mohatu who smiled in satisfaction as he presented a hyena leader before him. Mohatu stared at the leader a grin appeared on his face he then signaled Ahadi to proceed. Ahadi nodded to his men who executed the hyena. Mohatu placed his paw on Ahadi's shoulder and smiled with pride, Ahadi did not return it he didn't feel alive or even human for that matter.

Kecila was battered back and forth by a small squad of hyenas while Kamara watched. Kecila charged at them only to be backhanded to the ground another one kicked her in the ribs while she was on the ground. Another picked her up and slammed her into the wall. They then took turns beating her body into the wall. Kecila grinned like a maniac and spit up a thing of blood smiling in joy she then grabbed one her opponents and smashed him into the wall. The others came at her but they were too exhausted from the prolong beating they were giving her while Kecila didn't seem to notice it she kicked one in the face and caught another taking him to the ground she redirected another's attack to his partner. She then sliced each one sending them to the ground. Kecila smiled in satisfaction at her victory. Kamara was impressed too but her daughter was beginning to scare her.

Ahadi charged with his army onto the battlefield tearing apart every hyena in his path. He dodged multiple attacks before front kicking one to the ground. He jumped on it and placed his paw around it's neck before striking it's ribs he then stabbed his claws deep into his chest he then paid it no heed and moved to the next horrific thing he would have to do.

Kecila spun around all across the battlefield leaping from lion to lion she was a instrument of death anything she touched died shortly after. She grabbed a lion and slit it's throat reveling in the moment she then licked her claws clean smirking in satisfaction she then dived at a dozen more a psychotic glee reflecting in her eyes. Kamara watched as Kecila slaughtered all of them laughing in glee the whole time she later began to revel in the blood all around almost bathing in it, her daughter was becoming a monster.

Ahadi returned with his forces he gestured them to await further commands he then entered the chamber and bowed to Mohatu.

Kecila grabbed Kamara and nearly threw her to the floor Kamara barely managed to grab her paw before sweep kicking her and knocking her down.

"You have done well Ahadi we have claimed yet another part of the divide and continue to drive the hyenas out." Mohatu said.

"We will have our victory soon" Ahadi declared.

Kamara approached Kecila, "You're skills have improved beyond imagining I can see that your training is nearly complete." Kamara told her.

"I have followed the path of a warrior now it is time to seize my new life." Kecila stated.

Mohatu was pleased to hear this indeed they would the hyenas could not hold out for long this war had gone on for too long.

"Good their squadrons are still too even to ours if we are to win we must strike a devastating blow, we must remove the head." Mohatu said.

Kamara wasn't sure Kecila seemed incredibly violent in truth Kamara was almost tempted to stop her training but she couldn't afford it at the time.

"Indeed but we are not ready for a new life yet Mohatu and his forces still continue to oppose us after all these years we must drive them away and claim the divide for the sake of all hyenas." Kamara stated.

Ahadi listened to Mohatu what were his plans for victory.

"How do we do that?" Ahadi asked.

"What is our next move then?" Kecila asked.

We eliminate their strongest team their general he has been the biggest threat to our forces we eliminate him and Mohatu loses his greatest strength." Kamara explained.

Mohatu turned to Ahadi, "We finish off Kamara she is their leader and their main strategist we eliminate her the rest will fall." Mohatu answered.

"Then I will lead the attack and end this war for you." Ahadi answered.

"The I shall find this general and remove his head" Kecila stated.

Mohatu was pleased he gestured Ahadi to leave there was nothing more to say.

Kamara was a little concerned by her daughters eagerness to kill but for now they needed it to end this, she hoped she wouldn't regret this.

Both sides departed making their way back to the divide of the kings the Pride they had been fighting to obtain for endless years now after many years the main players would finally meet again and then the history would be changed.

The lions and hyenas gathered in the middle of the divide each prepared to claim it for their own there was just one problem the other side and

were about to rectify that problem.

"Mohatu so you've finally decided to show your face good now I can remove it!" Kamara seethed.

"I have no need dirtying my paws on you or any of your kind but be assured this is you're end." Mohatu stated.

"Attack" Kamara demanded.

"Finish them" Mohatu commanded.

The two forces charged at each other full force they collided into one another and washed each other like two opposing tidal waves. The clawed at each other slamming their paws into each others faces while others took each other down to the ground. A lion smashed their paw into a hyenas jaw while a hyena bit a lioness on the shoulder. A lioness clawed a hyena on the chest before tackling it to the ground. A group of hyenas piled up on a lone lion he threw them off of him but more came dragging him down biting and clawing at him he struggled against them but ultimately they brought him down before biting his neck ending his life. Kamara was ripping through lions and lionesses alike as if they were made of plastic she didn't care about them all that mattered was ripping out Mohatu's throat which she had every intention of doing. Three lionesses came at her she effortlessly dodged their blows before kicking one to the ground she clawed the second before throwing her into the third. She paid them no more heed as her army dealt with them instead she would reach him Mohatu was a dead man.

Ahadi slammed a hyena to the ground before throwing it into a rock he then slammed another's head into a rock a third and forth came at him he simply charged right through them. He then caught sight of a hyena in the distance she was effortlessly tearing her way through lions and lionesses alike. But it was her eyes that caught his attention her fur no it couldn't be it had been so long since he had seen her. Kecila held a lioness in her grasp she then snapped it's neck she turned to a lion and jumped over her grabbing him from behind and pulling him down when he slammed to the ground she then stomped on his throat a sadistic grin on her face. Kecila then noticed a lion not far away gold fur black mane. Well isn't this a pleasant surprise, Ahadi he was here well what a sweet unexpected turn. Kecila immediately began moving in his direction. It was her he could tell she was heading right at him and she didn't start heading for him until after she got a real good look at him. She was alive he couldn't believe it. Ahadi ran through the hyenas not even bothering to fight them instead he simply pushed whatever ones were in his way to the ground. Kecila on the other hand was carving a rather bloody path once she saw Ahadi coming towards her she began pushing others aside it had been a long time since they last saw each other. They knocked aside anything in their way until finally after many years they were face to face again.

"Kecila is it really you?" Ahadi said in near joy.

"Yeah long time no see" Kecila replied smirking at him.

"I can't believe it's you" Ahadi cried.

"Don't go soft on me now there's a still a little tango we need to have." Kecila said with a smirk.

"You want to fight?" Ahadi asked dumfounded.

"I want to have fun like we always did" Kecila stated.

Kecila then swung at him though he noticed her claws weren't extracted this was just another one of their games and he would love nothing more to play again. Ahadi ducked underneath the blow throwing his paw at Kecila's cheek she sidestepped it and struck him in the gut. He felt the pain and smiled it he missed this. Ahadi struck her in the side she shrugged it off and did spinning kick hitting him right in the jaw. Okay that one hurt he was struggling to stay awake. He tackled her taking her down to the ground. He pushed down on her but she kicked him off of her hard he then hit a rock even harder. This wasn't a game it sure didn't feel like one in fact Ahadi was pretty sure one of his ribs were bruised. Kecila came at him striking him right in the jaw before spinning and hitting him in the chest she then jumped over him striking him in the back. Ahadi fell to the ground in pain what was she doing this wasn't tango this was a fight and a painful at that. Kecila spun at him swiping her paw at him Ahadi dodged each of the blows but did not strike her she finally extracted her claws and sliced at him all while smiling gleefully what was she doing. Ahadi caught her paws mid motion. Kecila looked at him disappointed.

"Don't hold back on me Ahadi come on give it your all" Kecila implored.

"What what are you talking about what are you doing Kecila I'm not going not to fight you!" Ahadi stated in disbelief.

"What do you think I'm here for we've had so many throw downs but now I can see you at you're best." Kecila said in excitement.

"What I'm going to give my all against you I don't want to fight you!" Ahadi tried to reason.

"Huh I see not yet ready well I can wait" Kecila said she then grabbed his cheeks with her paws.

"Here's a little parting gift of the day" She said playfully she then kissed him deeply. Ahadi felt his whole body shutting down he couldn't move nor could he resist he was completely at her mercy his eyes closed gently and he began to kiss her back which she returned. As they kissed passionately Kecila cut down any lion or hyena who tried to interrupt them she then pulled away but kept him in her grasp.

"You don't see how helpless you are do you?" Kecila asked, Ahadi couldn't even respond.

 _"Well that wraps up our final sneak peaks you can expect both First Sunrise and Last Sunset very soon. I can only imagine some of the questions these glimpses have raised and I can assure you all the answers are coming, I thank all who have enjoyed this saga up to this point and hope you enjoy the beginning and the end of my ongoing Lion King Saga, see then."_


End file.
